


Queries

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Modern au where Levi and Hange work as teachers at the same school. Their relationship is established but Levi is thinking of a more definite commitment.





	1. Lonely Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Hange are teachers in Australia purely because I am Australian and I can call upon those memories of high school with more accuracy than I could fake knowing American schools. Senior students are years 11 and 12. Everyone below to year 7 are juniors.  
> Also, I feel like Hange and Moblit would be awesome science teachers and go above and beyond the average excursion hence the week long trip to a research lab where they collected field samples and recorded the data in the lab. No, I didn't have teachers that cool (but Fitsy was great to us).

“Have you got your phone charger?” Levi paused in the doorway, stopping Hange from leaving their home.

“Yes,” she hopped from foot to foot. “You helped me pack last night, remember? Because, and I quote, you can’t be trusted not to forget your own ass at the bus stop shitty glasses. End quote. Everything is packed and if we don’t leave soon, we’ll get stuck in traffic and I’ll miss the bus.”

He grunted but moved out of the way, letting her leave, and closed the door. Before he could turn from the locks, he was engulfed in her warmth.

“I’m going to miss you, grump,” Hange told him.

Levi leaned into the embrace. “Yeah. Me too.”

A moment passed. Hange released him. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“That’s because you didn’t want to get out of the fucking bed this morning,” grumbling, Levi followed her to the car.

“It’s cold. And you didn’t want to leave it either, something to do with fucking, wasn’t it?” she wriggled her eyebrows and smirked at him.

He smirked back. 

The traffic wasn’t terrible for early morning and they arrived at the school on time. Levi pulled into the sparse teachers’ car park. There were a couple of other cars there, parked side by side. He slipped in next to Moblit’s car. Hange leapt out and cursed as the frigid air stung her cheeks. “Fucking hell it’s freezing.”

Levi cringed as he got out, but kept the words he really wanted to utter to himself; he was on school grounds now, time to be a teacher. “You better hope that Erwin splurged on a bus with heat.” 

She followed him around to the boot and retrieved her suitcase and backpack. “I doubt it. The budget is tighter than his asshole.”

“School grounds, Ms Zoe,” he warned.

“No students around, Mr Ackerman,” she leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You like my dirty mouth.”

“Only after you’ve brushed your teeth. And here comes your first lot of students,” slamming the boot closed, Levi busied himself with gathering his supplies for the days’ class from the backseat.

“Good morning,” Hange greeted the seniors. “Are you guys ready for this fun science filled week?”

“Tch,” Olou tried to mimic Levi’s usual response. Levi cringed.

Petra elbowed Olou. “Of course, Miss Zoe. Good morning Mr Ackerman.” She smiled at the two teachers.

“Morning. And you shouldn’t be walking through the car park, students are only allowed through the gates at the front and the bus stop.” He placed his stuff on the roof of the car and closed the door.

Petra widened her eyes in innocence. “But… we, um, it isn’t that dangerous when none of the other teachers are here yet.”

Levi didn’t really care. Yes, he would enforce the rules because they were for safety reasons or give a student a lecture about not wearing the correct uniform, but not this time.

“Ignore him,” Hange clapped Petra on the shoulder. “He’s just grumpy all the time. Head over to the bus stop, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay,” Petra turned and hurried away. Olou slipped his hands into his pockets and hurried to keep up with her.

“I’m not grumpy all the time.”

“True,” she grinned. “Sometimes you’re happy. Like when you have a mop in your hands.”

“I’d be happier more often if you learnt how to clean up after yourself.” A quick look around to make sure no other students were slipping in through the carpark, Levi grabbed onto her jacket and tugged her forward, looping his arms around her waist so he could have one final show of affection. “I’m not going to be around to make sure you have everything you need packed into your bag or for you to remember to eat.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not that useless.”

“Yes, you are. You’re the shittest at looking after yourself. Which is why I’m glad Moblit is going with you.”

“Do not call him to check up on me,” she jabbed him with her finger. “He’s stressed out as it is and doesn’t need you adding to it.”

“Then take care of yourself, idiot.”

“I will, shorty. But a phone call to remind me to do so would help,” Hange leant her face down and brushed her lips over his. 

He sighed. The warmth from her made him want to bury his hands into her messed up ponytail and hold her in place as he made out with her face. He pressed up so the contact was real. His hands gripped her jacket at her back.

She rubbed against him like a cat in heat, bumping and grinding.

His tongue slipped out and played over her lips for the brief second before she opened to him. It was all heat, steaming between them.

Hange broke the kiss. “I really need to go before Moblit is over run by students.”

“He can survive for a little longer. The rest of your department are there to protect the students from him finally having his mental break down.” Just a little longer, please. He silently begged.

She snuggled him closer, bringing her hands up to play with his hair. “A little longer.”

“Hmm.” He rested his cheek to the space between her breasts.

“It’s only five days,” she muttered. “We can survive five days.”

“I didn’t say a word,” he snarked.

“Just remember to feed Sawney and Bean.” She ignored his defence and he knew she saw through him.

“I always do.”

She chuckled, the sound vibrating under his cheek. “And for that, they love you more. But please message me at least.”

“I will.” 

“Especially if you pass that big shit that has you constipated. I really want to know when that happens.”

Levi groaned and pushed away from the woman, cold air rushing to replace her warmth. “You’re disgusting.”

Grinning, she hefted her backpack onto her shoulders and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. “I’ll send you a photo of my first shit on this trip.”

“Do and I change the locks to the house.”

She threw her head back in a cackle.

“Get out of here,” he snatched his stuff up and started away.

“I love you,” she called out.

Looking back, he said nothing, just watched her blow him a kiss and hurry off, her hair bouncing up and down in time with her steps. She paused and called out again. “And I know you love me too.”

“Tch.” Am I that damned easy to read?

***

Tuesday.

Levi checked his phone again.

Nothing new since the morning when she texted him “good morning”.

Home was quiet and it didn’t take long for him to have all of the housework done, his lesson plans all finished and set for the next few day, and for him to be missing her. Even when she was locked in her office he didn’t feel like this because she was there, in the house, separated by a door. Now… she was ages away.

“Why can’t they be like other schools and just doing a fucking day trip to the wetlands? Why go to this far off lab? Tch.”

He started to cook his dinner. His phone chimed a message. “Send me a photo.”

“Why?” he tapped out quickly.

“Because I want to see your face.”

“No.” He rolled his eyes and went back to the stove.

But she wasn’t allowing any of that. “Leeeeeviiiiiiii.”

He groaned as he read it, imagining how she would sound as she whined. “I’m cooking.”

“A sexy chef pic then?” She sounded hopeful.

“No.”

“Please.” A second later an image of her pouting came through. He studied it hard, in the background he saw a bed which must’ve belonged to her since it was a mess and had… wait.

“Are those my underwear?!”

“Lol.”

“Don’t lol me. Why’d you steal them?”

“Because I needed something to wear.” She countered.

“You have a draw filled with your own stuff.” He was invested now and turned off the stove top. Hitting the call button hard.

“Hey,” she breathed.

“Where did you hide them? I packed your suitcase.” He snarled.

“Jacket pockets.” She admitted.

“You sick fuck. What if they fell out? A student could’ve reported you for being a pervert.”

“But they didn’t fall out because as soon as you weren’t looking I jammed them into my backpack. I didn’t want to lose them.” She defended herself.

Missing her? Ha. He wished he’d ignored his phone. “Why aren’t you supervising right now?”

“About that,” she nervously laughed.

“What happened?”

“Moblit has me on bed rest.”

“What?!” He felt the panic rising quickly in his chest.

“Yeah, kind of fell into the lake as I was trying to collect a sample and it’s the middle of winter and then I just got out and kept going with the class and now Moblit thinks I’m going to be sick because I didn’t get out of my wet clothes and into a shower straight away.”

 “How long did you stay wet?” Levi demanded.

“Hmm, is this conversation taking a turn for the naughty?”

“Don’t try to turn this into phone sex. I will hang up and call Moblit.”

She huffed. “Fine. It was something like four hours. We’d made it back to the hotel when one of the kids was retelling the story and Moblit heard.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“Get Moblit to send you home now.”

“No.”

“Hange,” he growled.

“No, Levi. I am going to rest up tonight and I will continue being a fucking teacher for the rest of this trip.” She snapped back.

His jaw clenched. 

She said nothing.

Great, the waiting game to see who cracked first. Usually him, but he wanted, no, he needed to prove to her that this wasn’t something she should be getting away with.

Hi dinner was cooling.

“Have you eaten?” He forced out.

“Yeah.”

“What was it?”

“Some pizza.”

“That’s not food,” he said.

“Tell me about it. It was so greasy I could’ve poured it into a beaker and tested it.” She sighed. “Can we not do this?”

“What? Talk?” He felt the stab of rejection quickly.

“No, argue. I fucked up, yes. But I needed to keep the class running and we don’t have the resources to be down a staff member just because I slipped up.” She paused. “I’m missing you.”

“It’s been two days, not even full ones.” Giving up, he sat at the kitchen counter and leaned his elbows on it. “You’re just bored because Moblit won’t let you do anything.”

She chuckled. “True about the bored part. But I do miss you. You can’t change that fact.”

Now he wanted to hug her. “Hang up. I’ll send you a photo.”

“Yahooo!”

***

Thursday.

He was struggling. Every time anyone opened their mouths or looked like they wanted to start a conversation with him, he glared. None of the teachers wanted to talk to him during recess or lunch. The ladies in the front office dispersed quickly when he came in to use the big copier. The only one willing was Erwin, and he wasn’t surprised at all by the growl.

“Hange comes home tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin nodded. “So, you shouldn’t be so grouchy then.”

“Piss off Smith.” Levi snapped.

“School grounds,” he warned.

Levi inhaled deeply and tried to relax as he released it in an exhale. Didn’t really work.

***

“Erwin messaged me,” Hange texted.

“What did principal eyebrows have to share?”

“That you’re lost without me.”

“Am not.”

“Lies.” She sent back.

***

Friday.

It really was a different day for him. Sure, he didn’t really communicate with the other staff members and he kept the student interactions to a minimum but he was… lighter. In the realm of Levi, he was eager for the day to end and for Hange to be off that damned bus. Compared to more expressive people, he was probably showing signs of being slight

“Oh wow! Congratulations.” Anka fawned over Nanaba.

“Thanks, Mike just popped the question last night over dinner.” Nanaba glowed with happiness. She turned to Levi. “Don’t tell Hange, I want to be the first to do so.”

Levi shrugged.

Marriage. Huh.

***

The brats ambled off the bus looking exhausted. They lined up, getting ready to grab their luggage from the under carriage.

Moblit flinched when he saw Levi. 

Levi nodded his head in his direction. “Moblit.”

“Levi, I can’t explain it.”

“Don’t worry. It’s Hange, unless you’re with her the entire time, you’re not going to stop her from doing stupid shh-stuff.”

Moblit’s shoulders sagged. “It was a good trip and nothing else happened after that mishap. And it looks like Hange didn’t get sick at all.”

Finally, getting off last looking like she could still keep going hard, Hange jumped down. “Levi,” her smile broke into an all-out grin.

Marriage.

The thought popped into his head again. Just looking at her; the messy appearance, the bubbling warmth that was genuine, made him want to lock that shit down for good.

“You look terrible,” he told her.

“I’ve been on a bus for four hours,” she passed him her backpack, their fingers touching at the exchange. “I’ll grab my suitcase.”

Mrs Ackerman. Not bad.

She retrieved her objective and bid farewell to the kids as they started off, heading to waiting parents, carpooling together, or walking home. Then it was just the teachers.

Niffa sighed heavily. 

Goggles stretched his arms high above and groaned. “God, I’m done for.”

“Good thing it’s the weekend tomorrow,” Niffa said.

Moblit relaxed a little at that statement. 

Keji nodded to his co-workers. “I’m heading home to my wife. See you all Monday.”

“Bye,” Hange moved closer to Levi. The others gave similar farewells and followed Keji out of sight to the teachers’ carpark.

Levi pointed to their car against the curb across the street.

“You think of everything,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Fuck four eyes, didn’t you shower at all?” He pushed her off of him.

She sighed heavily. “Grumpy, don’t be insulting when I want to feel you up in the most innocent ways, when realistically I can’t wait to get to that car and I can put my hands- “

“Not ‘till you wash them.” He flushed. Oh, he wanted the groping bad.

“But then we have to wait until we get home. And it’s not like I was going to pull down your zipper and reach inside, or anything,” she teased. “That could cause an accident.”

Levi growled, snatched up her suitcase and charged over to the car.

He got them home in record time. “Shower. Now.”

She giggled. “Together?”


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure smut. You have bee warned. If you don't like smut, please do not read this chapter.  
> Happy Easter.

“What was the name of that guy?” Hange clicked her fingers in frustration trying to remember but failing.  
Levi settled back against the headboard, smoothing out the blankets over his lap. “More information is needed.”  
“You know, he’s an actor, was in that show we watched last year as the bad guy that you actually end up liking even though he keeps doing wrong things. Um, god, what is his name?”  
Hange stood frozen in place.  
He glared at her. “Put on your clothes before you catch a cold.”  
She looked down. Oh yeah, she was completely naked and was meant to be looking for underwear when she had deviated. “I’m not cold. It’s fine. Where’s my phone so I can look this up?”  
Levi reached over to her side of the bed and grabbed the device before she could even locate it. “Get. Dressed.”   
She could feel the menace behind the words, see it in the glint of his eyes as they narrowed and in the tightening muscles of his jaw. Instead, she tossed back her head and cackled. “Since when do you complain about the view?”  
“I’m not complaining,” he deadpanned. “But your immune system most likely isn’t that strong after your swim in the lake and the pressure you placed yourself under for that stupid week-long excursion.”  
She hummed. “So, you’re thinking I’ll be more susceptible to illnesses.”  
He grunted.  
“Okay,” she sighed and snatched up the first article of clothing from the draw. “I’ll slip into something.” Lace dragged up her legs and then hardly covered anything. “Oh.”  
Levi groaned.  
“I promise, I didn’t pick these on purpose.” But they were kind of perfect, especially after that week-long separation. She ignored his protest for more clothing and strolled over to his side of the bed. “How about that round two, shorty?” Hange leaned her palms to the mattress, squeezing her arms tighter to her chest so her breasts pushed together.  
His eyes dropped to the movement. Without hesitation, his hand reached out and cupped her.  
She hummed.   
He rubbed, smoothing his palm all over the mound before pinching her nipple.   
The sharp pain made her gasp, the pleasure shooting straight below her waist. The tingling began again, making her ache and want him between her legs. “Levi,” she breathed.  
His other hand buried itself into her hair and tugged her off balance. She nearly toppled over. Finding purchase with a knee on the bed she moved her hands to grip his thighs through the blankets. “Hange,” he whispered and smashed her mouth to his.   
His hand slipped from her breast and down her waist. She whimpered, missing the attention to her chest. Pulling back, she pouted.   
“What?” He frowned.  
She grabbed his wrist and guided it back up. Reaching for his other hand in her hair she took it and placed it on the other side. “You’re not finished here, shorty.”  
“I was moving to your ass before,” he muttered.  
“In that case,” Hange tugged on his wrists.  
This time, he refused to budge. “Nope. We have time for that later,” he ran his thumbs over her nipples simultaneously.   
She arched her back, pushing into his palms.  
“Move up,” he hissed.  
Using his shoulders for balance, she moved to straddle him. This placed her in a good position. Levi shifted one hand to the side and leaned down. Opening wide her took her into his mouth. Teeth grazed over her skin. Tongue coming after to soothe. And then he sucked.  
She threw her head back and moaned. Her hands shifted and she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him in place.  
Levi turned his head, her pert nipple popping from between his lips, and lavished the same to the other breast.  
Now his hands slinked lower, grazing her waist on the trip down. Both palms gave similar attention to her ass. Gripping hard, running his palms over the flesh, and slipping under the lace so he could scratch at her.  
Her hips bumped forward rhythmically. Begging.  
“Oh, Levi,” she breathed. The heat of his mouth and the play of his hands made her plead. “Please, oh fuck, please fuck me.”  
One hand disappeared.  
She expected him to reach for her clit. Palm her through the lace.  
No, he was still pissed at her.  
Smack!  
She gasped, jolted from her haze. Thrusted into more pleasure, the type with an edge.  
He smacked her ass again. Sucking hard, he pulled back his head, drawing the motion out for as long as he could, until her nipple was the last thing in his mouth. Hange cried out, the pain making her tremble. He released her.  
Hange sagged against him, her forehead slamming into his.  
“Dumbass,” He murmured and slapped the flesh of her ass again.  
She jolted into him. “Again.” The pain sizzled.  
He growled. He smacked her two more times before running his hands in circles over the area. Kissing her neck, he spoke again. “Look after yourself better.”  
“But that’s why I have you.” The tease slipped out on its own.  
Smack!  
She groaned.  
“I’m serious, idiot. Don’t push yourself too much.” He kissed her hard and gripped her ass, his fingers digging into the burning flesh just the way she liked it.   
She whimpered into his mouth. Her tongue slid over the seam of his lips before he opened and let her in. She prodded his tongue. Her body rocked into his more fervently. Breaking the kiss, she growled. “Levi, I want you in me now. Fuck me!”  
On the order, his hands moved to her waist and lifted her high. “Hold still,” he said, letting her go as he got ready, shoving the blankets off.  
Looking down, she bit her lip. His cock stood tall making his boxers tent. A pre-cum wept from the slit leaving a wet spot on the fabric. Staring at it made her mouth water and jaw ache.  
Levi was distracted, reaching for the condoms in the bedside table.  
She hovered for a second more before deciding.  
His surprised moan filled the air. “Hange.”  
She open mouth kissed him through the fabric, her hands wiggling through the appropriate gap to knead his balls. Shifting, her mouth followed her hand to the gap and nosed it out of the way, releasing his dick.  
Slowly, she dragged her tongue along the underside. Blowing Levi was nice; he kept the hair trimmed, washed regularly, and lost his mind every time. She loved that power. Taking the head in, she took care of the rest of his length with her fist. Not swallowing, allowing the spit to build up so it slid down and wet him, making it easier to tug.  
He groaned with each movement. Muttered curses. Begged her to suck harder.  
Releasing her hand, she relaxed, and pushed forward, taking him until tears sprung into her eyes. Then she swallowed.  
“Fuck, Hange, fuck, fuck.”  
Her hips bounced in the air. Fuck, she wanted this cock in her pussy NOW! She released him, a string of saliva hanging from her lip to the tip of him. It broke as she shimmied out of her panties.  
Levi thrusted his boxers down his thighs and tore through the condom packet.  
“Ready?” she moved up and resumed her original position.  
He gripped her hip with one hand, the other held himself steady. He gave her a curt nod.  
Hange cupped his face. “Look at me.” Holding the look, she lowered.  
The tip pushed in and kept going deeper and deeper. She shuddered, the overwhelming feel of being filled taking over all of her senses.  
His eyes held steady, widening as she sat fully on his dick. “Don’t rush,” he forced out.   
“Huh?” Words weren’t useful right now.  
“Slow,” he simplified.  
She nodded and rocked her hips, her legs wrapping round so her ankles crossed at his back. He held her tight, arms looping under hers and hands cupping her shoulders. She felt him thrusting up and in as she rocked forward. His cock slipping in and out rhythmically.  
Slow soon wasn’t their thing.  
They fucked, gripping each other hard for balance. The sound of their moans, the slapping of skin on skin filled their ears.  
“I’m close,” he bucked harder.  
She reached down and rubbed her clit. The friction and the penetration toppled her over the edge and she screamed and shuddered.  
Levi paused, letting her have a moment before rolling to the side and slipping out of her. She whimpered. He groaned.   
“Let me fix that for you,” she mumbled and wriggled down the sheets.  
“Careful,” he hissed as she rolled the condom off.  
“Sticky,” she complained.  
He grunted.  
Before taking him into her mouth she made an observation. “Sticky from me.” And then she went back to blowing him.  
He swore and bucked into her mouth as he came, his cum shooting down her throat after the first couple of pulls from her.  
She swiped the back of her hand over her mouth and rested her head on his thigh, watching as he became flaccid again.  
“Come up here,” he ordered.  
She crawled and snuggled into his arms. He kissed her all over her face and neck and rubbed her ass gently. Hange hooked her leg over his hip and closed her eyes.  
“I love you.”  
She smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too.”  
“How’s your ass? I wasn’t too rough?”  
She shook her head. “Just right. Of course, it might help if you kiss it better.”  
“You’re a fucking pain in my ass,” he snarled.  
She cackled. “No way am I the stick up your ass. You’ve had that up there long before I came along.”  
“Fucking smartass.”  
“I’m your smartass, remember that,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “And you’re mine, grumpy.”  
“Fucking great. Can I get a refund for your ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut successfully. I'll be damned.


	3. From Gandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she heard Levi pull into the drive, she hurried to meet him at the door. “Hey, honey.”  
> He looked at her suspiciously. “What have you done?”  
> “What do you mean?”  
> “You’re too eager. You’ve either broken something or made a mess.”  
> Hange rolled her eyes and reached for the shopping bags in his left hand. “I’ve done nothing you accuse me of.” She led the way to the kitchen.  
> “I’m not going to accuse you of more things just to find out what you’ve done wrong,” Levi started to unpack and put things away.  
> She followed suit, her heart clenching when she saw that he’d bought the ice-cream for her. “Levi, I have something I want to ask you.”

“Where the fuck is that ring?” Levi muttered. He tipped out the jewellery box over the bed spread. All kinds of shit spread before him. Internally, he screamed.  
Hange was not the type to keep her nice jewellery separate from junk. “A box is a box,” she had said when he first saw her drop her hairbands in with the silver and then went to empty her pockets.  
Which made his mission harder.   
He knew the ring was in there, had seen her drop it in the last time she wore it. A keepsake from her maternal grandmother, the last birthday gift before the woman passed away.  
And the only ring he’d seen her wear on her ring finger. The best bet for him to get an accurate fit for the ring he wanted to buy her.  
He paused for a moment as he heard her scream. “Noisy woman.” It was followed by giggling from two women.  
For once, he was grateful that another person had entered their home to keep Hange busy. Having her walk in on this… how would he explain it? “I want to marry you. But I want to be romantic about it for once in our relationship and surprise you with a ring.”  
They’d never had the conversation before.  
Well, it had never crossed his mind.  
They were living together, slept in the same bed every night, fought and made up. He trusted her, knew she wouldn’t betray him at all. And likewise, she trusted him implicitly.  
It didn’t cross his mind that she might say no.  
***  
“He did what?” Hange squealed and fell back against the lounge, her hands clapping together in excitement. “Congrats Nana,” quickly she launched across and hugged her friend.  
Nanaba giggled at the display. “Mike was so sweet about it, going on bended knee after dinner at the restaurant and giving this big ass speech. It was the anniversary of our first date too.”  
The women separated and settled on the lounge as usual; comfortable. “That is too cute. And about time, you’ve been together since you became a teacher.”  
“Tell me about it. I was half tempted at the start of the year to ask him myself, but we’d just laid out so much money for the deposit on the house, even talking about a wedding felt wrong.” She fiddled with the ring. “It won’t be for a while but I am so happy he asked.” She smiled gently.  
Hange couldn’t wipe the grin from her face.  
Nanaba smiled a little bigger in return. “And I have a question for you.”  
“What?”  
“Will you be my bridesmaid?”  
“YES!”  
“Oi,” Levi poked his head into the lounge room. “It’s too early for that kind of noise.”  
Hange spun on the lounge so she was kneeling on the cushions. “Nana asked me to be her bridesmaid, of course I had to agree loudly and clearly.”  
“Humph.” He walked over to the lounge. “I’m going to the shops, want anything specific?”  
“That new ice-cream flavour, please?”  
“No. Bye Nanaba,” he nodded to the other woman.  
“See you, Levi,” she waved.  
Hange pouted. “But I want ice-cream.” She reached out and snatched a handful of shirt, dragging him close to her.  
“No,” he glared.  
Her pout became a smirk. He knew what she was about to do and it made him uncomfortable to have an audience. Leaning forward Hange planted her lips against his. “Bye, dear.”  
As he pulled away, she saw his ears turning pink. “Later, four eyes.” Quickly, he escaped.  
Nanaba snorted. “You are horrible to him.”  
“Nah,” she settled back in properly. “He loves affection and will reach for my hand when we’re out in public, just doesn’t like putting on a show.”   
“So, throwing money at the two of you and clapping would make it worse?”  
“Now that would be horrible. And probably traumatize him. I’d never get a kiss in public ever again.” Hange shuddered.   
Nana remained silent, a slight frown as she watched her friend.  
“What?” Hange narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
“Have the two of you ever spoken about getting married?”  
She answered straight away. “No.”  
Nanaba stared, her mouth gaping.  
Hange swiped a bit of her fringe back, tucking it behind her ear. She felt the words build up and wanted to fill the silence, had to explain. “It’s just never come up in conversation. Not that we don’t want to, we’ve never felt like we’ve had to. And since my parents are divorced and Levi’s never married it isn’t like we’ve seen the benefits of it first hand or how to make a marriage successful. What is marriage really? A commitment of two people? We’re committed to each other, have been for years. So, a ceremony where we swear it to each other… in front of friends and family… and then we’re legally bound… a family…” She started to trail off. “It kind of sounds nice.”  
Nanaba giggled. “Your thought process is amazing Han.”  
Hange felt the huge smile cross her face, but this time it wasn’t because of someone else’s joy. “I want to marry the hell out of Levi.”  
“Legally claiming his ass until death do you part?”  
Hange nodded. “Yep. Because that ass is mine.”  
***  
Levi didn’t like the jewellery store or the shop assistants. The bright lights hurt his eyes, the fake smiles and advice was annoying, and he couldn’t find anything that would suit and/or survive Hange.  
“Simple,” he repeated himself.  
The assistant smiled tightly, clearly not liking him either. “These are our engagement rings. The solitaire diamond is a classic and very simple. Or the current fashion,” she indicated to huge rocks with lots of sparkle.  
He would have a heart attack when, not if, when Hange would snap that thing off and lose it because the damned thing had gotten caught when she was doing an experiment. Or she would melt it. Or it would shatter because she exposed it to liquid nitrogen and then knocked her hand against a table.  
“What about a simple band?”  
The assistant’s face shifted slightly. “That’s for the wedding, not an engagement.”  
Levi sighed. “Look, my girlfriend is a fucking mess. If it protrudes out she’ll most likely snap it off.”  
“Our jewellery is harder to break than that, I assure you.”  
“So, you’re guaranteeing that she won’t melt the ring if she’s using a blow torch, or damage it at all when exposed to chemicals?” Fucking annoying woman wasn’t understanding. How was he going to get her to sell him something simple if he couldn’t get it through her thick head?  
She blinked. “What does your girlfriend do for a living?”  
“Science.”  
A minute later he left without purchasing anything. Fan-fucking-tastic. And he had less of an idea of what to get her. He fingered the ring in his pocket. Her grandmother had chosen a simple art novae design with a semi-precious stone that barely stood out.  
Levi sighed and continued on with the rest of his shopping. He’ll find a ring online maybe. Or take her to get it tattooed on, she couldn’t destroy it then.  
***  
Hange was bouncing around the house. The cats watched her go. She spoke to them. Pretended they were Levi as she worked through her thoughts and how she wanted to broach the conversation. Then she listed the pros and cons, the variables that would affect their wedding and married life, different arguments she might need to convince him to partake in something silly and outdated and not necessary since they were already in a committed relationship.  
When she heard Levi pull into the drive, she hurried to meet him at the door. “Hey, honey.”  
He looked at her suspiciously. “What have you done?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re too eager. You’ve either broken something or made a mess.”  
Hange rolled her eyes and reached for the shopping bags in his left hand. “I’ve done nothing you accuse me of.” She led the way to the kitchen.  
“I’m not going to accuse you of more things just to find out what you’ve done wrong,” Levi started to unpack and put things away.  
She followed suit, her heart clenching when she saw that he’d bought the ice-cream for her. “Levi, I have something I want to ask you.”  
“What?”  
She placed the ice-cream on the bench and grabbed his hands. “I probably should be doing this better with a speech and everything, but I can’t wait to formulate a plan.” Hange flicked her tongue over lips.  
Her heart was racing.  
This was it, she was going to ask him the most important thing ever in their relationship.   
“Levi Ackerman, will you marry me?” Hange popped the question.  
He smiled. “You couldn’t fucking wait, could you?”  
“Huh?” That wasn’t the response she expected. Maybe some resistance, to which she had a lot of points to argue with. Had hoped for a definite yes followed by some kissing.  
This, however, was a result she wasn’t expecting. “Wait for what?”  
He sighed and let go of her hand, shoving his deep into his pocket. “For me to be romantic and ask the damned question, four-eyes.” He pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. “I was going to buy you a ring today, but they didn’t have anything that was Hange proof or nice, so wear this in the meantime.”  
The ring… that was from her grandmother… and the only ring she owned that fitted on that finger specifically…  
Hange felt her face break into a toothy grin. “Does that mean you’re saying yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for each comment and kudos, *blushing and looking down like the shy kid I still am*.  
> This has the scene I mentioned back in the first chapter's note. I've been writing it in my head over and over again for a while now, not sure why my mind is obsessing but it is (and not for a specific story, it was just playing out in my head on it's own, maybe a little like a hope that one day I might finally meet my own Levi and have a moment *laughs and knows the world is cruel and that ain't gonna happen unless some virgin sacrifices are made to the gods or a contract with a devil is made*. I just like the idea that two people are thinking the same and one jumps the gun and just asks the damned question and the other doesn't give the direct answer expect, just scolds them for being impatient because they were going to be the ones to ask anyway.


	4. Before They Started Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years before in the timeline. Levi is forced to play field hockey and Hange wants to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played field hockey even though it is meant to be a national sport here. So the information is from an encyclopaedia and my imagination. Just really wanted to give them some sort of weapons to be swinging around (touch football and netball just don't have the right stuff). Hope you enjoy. This was first posted on my tumblr (which is still new and rather addictive). You can find me under the name fangirldefiantdame (always up for chats about levihan and things).

Six years ago.  
“Why am I here?” Levi grumbled.  
Erwin ignored him and stripped off his shirt.  
“Tch.” This was fucking unbelievable. No way did he want to participate, had clearly stated that when he told Smith to get fucked. But no, he was dragged out of his classroom at the end of the day when he was busy marking and now had to watch the giant strip along with six others.  
The change room echoed with the voices of the other male teachers chatting and laughing as they changed.  
Levi crossed his arms and refused to take part.  
“Here’s a uniform,” Erwin pulled from his bag a folded set. “It should be in your size.”  
“I already told you, I ain’t playing.” Even though he said the words, his hands reached out and took the clothes. Forest green. They were folded in the way that department shops do with the front clearly displayed. Embroidered on the chest, over the heart, was the school crest; two wings, a white one overlaying a blue, on a grey shield.  
“Get dressed, Levi,” Erwin was clothed and sitting on the bench changing over his dress shoes for runners.  
“No.”  
Erwin sighed and fixed Levi with a steady stare.  
Levi didn’t flinch. Nope, he wasn’t going to show how unnerved he is when Erwin Smith does that look. The only person to make him feel like that. And no way was he going to let him bully him into playing a stupid game of field hockey.  
Five minutes later, Levi was in the uniform and following the other men out to the field. He fumed. I’m going to kill Erwin, I swear it.  
***  
Already out there, the female teachers on the team were going through the motions of a warm up. The joining men fell into place with ease, because this was what they did after school when Erwin ordered it.  
Hange stretched out her shoulders and pectorals with her stick, grasping the opposite ends and then lifting it up and over her head to her back with straight arms and then sending it back the other way. The awkward pull of the muscles was delicious. “Ahhh,” she sighed.  
“Pain fetish,” Nanaba was seated on the grass, legs spread out and chest almost to the ground as she leaned into her straddle split.  
Hange felt her face getting hotter, but not in embarrassment. “It feeeeels so nice. We’re up and doing something other than marking assignments or filling in paperwork. My shoulders and back have been killing me all week. I can’t wait to get hot and sweaty.”  
Nanaba rolled back up, rotated her trunk and slipped forward so her chest was on top of her right thigh. “Han, you should join my gym then. Make this into a regular thing.”  
Hange wrinkled her nose. “I prefer sports to pumping iron for the sake of sculpting my body. No offense Nana. You look great. I just would get bored very quickly.”  
“I know, I know.” She finished stretching her other leg.  
“Oh wow.”  
“Hmm?” Nana rose up and followed Hange’s eyeline. “Is that the new guy?”  
“I guess so. Ackerman?” Hange released part of the stick and leaned it into the ground. “He looks good.” Pulse quickened. Face now in flames. She bit her lip.  
The man being observed was swinging the hockey stick around his body in an infinity pattern, his wrist flexing in tight circles, before stopping and lowering the curved end to the ground and doing practice swings.  
Even without a ball to hit, he swung with controlled power. Hange’s mind raced. The muscles that he had to train in his back and arms… the time and effort for his body to remember the motion and deliver it perfectly… the perfectly serious face. Oh my. “Oohhh,” she bounced up and down. “We’re going to smash Dawk’s team this year.”  
“Because of one player?” Anka joined in the conversation.  
“No, because Erwin picked him to play with us,” Hange tried to clarify. “He’s probably great individually and we will learn to trust him and for him to trust us on the field. But there has to be something that Erwin sees that says that Ackerman can play well in a group. Specifically, our group.”  
Nanaba groaned. “Do not analysis his play. He is not a science experiment.”  
But Hange wasn’t listening. She was making mental notes on her subject.  
Short stature, like 160 or even less. That means he has to move faster to cover the same distance as someone tall. Which could use up more energy quickly.  
Muscular, based on the tightness of his shirt and the fact it rippled in effort and not bulged and jiggled. Good for overall play.  
Technique with a stick was interesting. He’s played before, but there was something different to the way everyone else held their sticks… hmm, that needed more observing.  
And then that serious look.  
“Hange,” Anka and Nanaba stepped into the path of her eyes. “Seriously being creepy now,” Nanaba said.  
Hange blinked, coming back to reality. “Oh, sorry. It sort of just happened before I knew it.” She laughed nervously.  
***  
Levi was slightly impressed. They trained hard and fast; each one of the players knowing exactly what to do and when. No-one asked unnecessary questions. They worked well together, with absolute trust for each other. A yell here and there was all that was needed for them to decide what move next.  
Not bad for a bunch of teachers.  
At the end of training, Levi strolled back to the changerooms alone. He didn’t want to talk to anyone so he stayed separate as they all moved off the field.  
That was the plan, anyway.  
“Hey Ackerman!”  
A heavy weight fell onto his shoulders, and it was followed with the most atrocious smell of body odour. He glared at the woman draping herself over him. “Get the fuck off me.” Roughly, he shoved her away. “You fucking reek.”  
She laughed. “You’re not smelling of roses either. After all, we just practiced for an hour and a half. Bound to work up a sweat.”  
Maybe if he ignored her.  
And started walking faster.  
Hange kept pace easily. “Can I ask you some questions, Ackerman?”  
His jaw tightened. “No.”  
“But I just have to know- “  
“No you don’t,” he cut her off and glared. Up. Fuck, he hated having to look up to glare at people. He recognised this woman, she was in the science department.   
“Short tempered.”  
He was screaming internally.   
“Look,” she giggled. “Sorry about that remark, it just slipped out and was childish.”  
“Four-eyes, you’re pissing me off,” he snapped back.  
“Wow, haven’t heard that in a long time. And my name is Hange. Better learn it since you seem to call out ‘oi you’ every time you want to make a pass.”  
“Tch.”  
Finally, he made it to the safety of the men’s change room. He took the step forward and began to relax.  
“Hange!” Someone called out behind him.  
Turning, he saw she was still following.  
She didn’t even look embarrassed or apologetic. “Huh?”  
“You go that way,” the man pointed.  
“Right, thanks Moblit,” she waved and headed off, not before calling back to Levi. “If you need help remembering people’s names, ask. I’ll point them out.”  
What the hell? Was that what she wanted to ask him about? The fact he didn’t know everyone’s name?  
Inhaling deeply, he focused on not showing his embarrassment. She’d noticed.  
***  
“Shorty!” Hange yelled. “Over here.”  
The ball came to her direction. She kept it moving down the field, passing it off to Erwin at the end. He delivered it into the goal.  
“Yahoo! Nice play, Ackerman,” she grinned and clapped him on the shoulder as they came to the side for drinks.  
“Levi,” he spat out.  
“Hmm? What was that?” She was genuinely confused.  
Sipping his water, he fixed her with a stare. “The name is Levi. That giant over there is Moblit. The other four eyes is Goggles. The one who passed to me is Anka.”  
She whistled. “You learnt everyone’s name? I figured last week you didn’t really associate with people outside of your department so you might’ve known some of us by sight but not what to call when you wanted attention.”  
Levi turned from her.  
Were the tips of his ears growing pink?  
***  
What did he expect? From what he’d seen it would take a lot to make that four-eyed freak feel uncomfortable and leave him alone. That’s why he learnt the names of the teachers on the team, he wanted to prove to her that he wasn’t stupid.  
Just shut up and leave me alone, he whispered in his head. I don’t want to make friends.   
“Be sociable,” Farlan had said during the phone call after practice last week. In the background, Isabell had promised to break four-eye’s legs if she didn’t leave him alone. But Farlan’s words had been more helpful.   
The next day Levi had spoken to an older teacher in the English department; Pixis. They’d discussed tea and then Pixis scolded him for not appreciating alcohol. Levi countered with being disgusted with the way Pixis harassed one of the female teachers. The one on the team.  
“Anka,” Pixis laughed. “She loves me.”  
“She should report you.” So that was her name. Levi committed it to memory.  
“But then she would be bored in the staff room. Alone with stuffy people who don’t know how to utter a single word in banter.”  
Sick deluded bastard. “What’s the name of the guys in the science department?” Levi pushed his luck.  
“Well…”  
***  
“Where’s Hange?” Erwin asked the science department. Everyone else was warmed up and starting practice.  
Moblit looked nervous. “She was catching up on paperwork and said she’d come to practice as soon as she finished. Do you want me to go and see if she’s finished?”  
“No. That’s fine.” Erwin locked eyes on Levi.  
He stiffened. No, no way.  
“Levi, can you go check on Ms Zoe for me, please?”  
Moblit looked confused.  
Levi was confused. “Why not send Moblit?” He’d asked. Was eager to look after the walking catastrophe.  
But Erwin had his own plans. “Moblit is up for practice as the goal keeper.”  
The science department wasn’t that far away from the field. He entered the building through the double doors and followed the only light coming from a room to the staff office.  
“This place is a fucking mess.” The desks were littered in papers and text books, more papers were tacked to the walls, and all kinds of science things were scattered about the place including a broken-up skeleton. The skull sat on a desk with a set of goggles on it.  
“Huh?” Her head poked up over a wall divider. “Oh, Levi. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m in the stupid uniform. Think for a second four-eyes.”  
“Hockey practice,” she mumbled. “Is it about to start?”  
“Already has. About twenty minutes ago.”  
“What?!” she was galvanised into action. Leaping up she started to strip off. “Fuck, I was just going to catch up on things here for a little bit. That’s all. I don’t even remember Moblit and the other’s leaving. Are they there already? Must be. So why did you come for me?” She shoved her uniform shirt over her head, dislodging her ponytail. “Shit.”  
Levi was struggling. Was she stupid? She’d just stripped. He’d seen her in her bra and now, as she came around the desks, he was watching her shimmy her slacks down and put her panties on display.  
“Where the hell did I put my shorts?” She picked up a bag and tipped it over the floor. “There they are.”  
“Jesus, Hange you’re making more of a mess.” Levi bent and started picking up the things that had scattered from the bag. This was easier, focussing on the floor and not her struggling to swap her slacks for the shorts. Or acknowledging the feeling stirring inside. “Who the hell strips in front of a stranger?”  
“But you’re not a stranger.”  
“What?” he looked up, her wallet in hand.  
“You’re not a stranger. We work at the same school, have been practicing together for three weeks now. At the very least it makes you an acquaintance. But I’m gunning for friend.”  
“So, you trust me enough to flash me your bra and panties?” he deadpanned.  
“What? You saw something you liked?” she laughed at herself. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”  
Levi sat her bag back to beside her desk. How could she be so damned trusting? He could’ve locked the door to the staff room and forced himself onto her. Or made lewd comments.  
“The only reason I’m late, is because of you,” he countered.  
She closed the door after them. “It is much appreciated, shorty.” Hange hurried forward.  
He stopped her. “Stand still. Actually… squat a little.”  
She did without questioning.   
Her hair was a mess and disgusting to touch. “When was the last time you washed this filth?”  
“Hmm, last week?”  
“You’re asking me?” He shuddered as he finger combed the strands. Tying it off he stepped away. “I need to wash my hands. Now.”  
She laughed. “The staff bathroom is next to the office.”  
When he’d finished, he came back out and found she was there waiting for him, doing her warm up stretches in the hall.  
***  
Game day was upon them a couple of weeks later. Another school came in on buses, their students turning their noses up at the public high school. The teachers doing the same.  
“What’s the deal?” Levi asked Hange as they watched the warm ups.  
She was emotionless for once. No smile. No manic glint in her eye. Nothing. “This is war,” she muttered. Cold.  
He didn’t like this Hange. She made him feel alone.  
“Huh?”  
“Our schools are rivals. No-one really knows when it started but this is an annual game; one between the students in the morning and one between the teachers in the afternoon.” Hange studied the students of the other school’s team. “Fuck, Nile looks like he spent an hour trying to shit this morning.” She pointed out the scruffy looking teacher.  
Levi snorted. “Probably still has some stuck up in there.”  
“He needs to lay off the dairy. Eat more fibre.”  
“Nah, I don’t think anything is going to help him,” Levi continued. “He looks like he’s just full of shit.”  
Hange broke. She laughed, throwing back her head and smiling big.  
Levi had to admit, it was better this way. She was… warmer. Made him feel warm when she was emotional. “Who won last year?”  
“We did.”  
“We’ll win again.”  
She turned to him. “Well, if we win, I’ll pay for dinner. If they win, then you can pay.”  
“Are you asking me out, four-eyes?” Levi felt his ears start to heat up.  
She snorted. “A date? You have a high opinion of yourself, grump. And no. I don’t even remember how to date anyone.”  
“When was the last time?”  
She paused. “I guess… back during my gap year. I think it was with a guy that was a blind date. Not a bad guy, very nice, just couldn’t keep up.” Blinking, realisation dawned over her. She flushed. “I haven’t dated for ten years. I really am abnormal.”  
“It’s taken this long for you to figure that out?”  
***  
Levi swiped the sweat from his brow. The game had been insane. Somewhere in the middle of it, he and Hange had slipped into a groove, communicating instantly with looks. Or not at all. Just expecting the other to be there and receive the ball. Every time he swung out to the left of field she was there. And every time she passed it back, without looking, he was right where she was sending it.  
Erwin clapped him on the back. “You worked well. Especially with Hange. Didn’t know you guys trusted each other that much.”  
Levi frowned. Neither did he. She had been verbally communicating with the others, the same way they did during practice. What had changed between the two of them?  
They all lined up and began the tedious task of shaking the other team’s hands. Levi shuddered as he encountered sweaty palms. Disgusting. Wipe them before touching someone else.  
Hange bounced up to him afterwards. “I guess I owe you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Tonight?”  
“How do you still have energy?” Levi felt like he was going to collapse soon.  
“I’m running on fumes,” she admitted. “Need to get some carbs into me asap.”  
“You need a fucking shower first.”  
She snorted. “We cancel each other out. It’ll be fine.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “Bathe. Or do you want to do dinner tomorrow?”  
She considered this. “That would probably work better. Does that mean you’re going to give me your number?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
She looked at him like he was stupid. “So, we can organise a time and place and in case there is an emergency and one of us can’t make it. Better to let the other know than to leave the other person being stood up.”  
“In other words,” he simplified. “You want me to remind you when to leave.”  
“Yeah,” Hange laughed. “Sometimes I get distracted by things around the house and end up missing appointments.”  
Levi groaned. “You’re impossible.”  
“Maybe. But you’re still going to give me your number, right?”


	5. You Tell Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share the news of their engagement with those they love and those they have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Another chapter today.

“Why?” Hange kicked her legs over the arm of the lounge and rested her head in Levi’s lap.  
He frowned. “Because you need an engagement ring.”  
“But I like this ring.”  
“I didn’t buy it for you.”  
“So?” She really wasn’t understanding his insistence. “If you bought me something expensive you’d probably kill me if I somehow destroyed it.”  
“True. I was imagining the ways when looking at the store.” Levi ran his hand through her fringe. “Melting from blow torches or chemicals, shattering it from liquid nitrogen. Not to mention the amount of unknown shit you sink your hands into on a regular basis.”  
“So why risk it?”  
“That’s not the point.”  
Hange lifted her left hand into the air. Flexing the fingers, she admired the ring. “I love this ring, but never really wore it. Now I have reason to.” She directed her hand to move to his face and cup his cheek. Smooth, no stubble. Like he would allow it to ever grace his face.  
Levi leaned into the touch. Just like a cat, she smiled.  
“So, don’t you dare try to give me another ring, Levi Ackerman! I will not love it as much as I love this one. It will be a waste of money because I’ll just refuse to wear it.”  
He groaned.  
She chuckled. “With that out of the way; dibs on not telling Erwin.”  
“You brat!” Levi snatched up a cushion and pushed it over her face. Hange cackled. “I don’t want to be the one to tell eyebrows. I’ll tell… Isabell and Farlan.”  
“How is that a fair trade off?” Hange yelled through the padding.  
“Because Isabell is going to be excited as hell,” he grumbled in response. But he at least lifted the pillow, dropping it back onto the lounge. “Lots of screaming and demanding to help out.”  
Hange grinned. “I’m betting Moblit will cry.”  
Levi nodded. “Most likely. Your whole department are going to be emotional.”  
Hange paused. “We don’t have to tell everyone just yet.”  
“What?”  
“Hear me out,” she quickly sat up and moved so she was straddling him. His hands automatically went to cup her ass. “We can tell a few people, but the rest of them don’t have to know anything until absolutely necessary. Meaning no awkward small talks or questions about the whole thing before we’re ready.”  
“And who would we be telling?”  
She could see that he liked this. Minimising the amount of personal information shared with the acquaintances they knew. Not giving them a reason for them to strike up a conversation with him. “Erwin, of course. Isabell and Farlan. My department. And Nanaba, which means Mike by association.”  
“You don’t want to tell your parents?”   
Hange shrugged. “Mum isn’t your biggest fan. And dad… well, he’ll want to know when he has to show up and that’s it. Not much of a point in telling him just yet.”  
Levi nodded.  
“Do you want to tell your uncle?” She cringed. Kenny wasn’t someone that should be classified as family.  
Levi shook his head and snorted. “Hell no. I’ll send him a text after we’ve tied the knot. Not before.”  
“Well then, we have a list.”  
“You tell Erwin.”  
Hange shook her head. “I have my department and Nana. It isn’t fair if I also have Erwin. That means you only have Isabell and Farlan. Two people. I have five straight up. I’m not taking on a sixth. You do Erwin.” she snorted. “Do.”  
“Keep this up and I won’t do you.”  
Hange bounced on his lap. “Are you sure about that?” She wriggled and bumped and did everything.  
Levi blinked at her, his expression remaining unchanged.  
And nothing happened below the belt on him.  
Hnage stopped shifting and pouted. “Really? You have your sexy fiancé with her legs spread trying to give you a hard on. And you do this? That’s a mean thing to do, grump.”  
Slowly, Levi moved. He dragged his hand up from her ass, caressing her from hips to neck, and then shoved his fingers into her hair. He tugged sharply.  
She gasped. Oh, he knew how to exploit her kink.  
Pulling her in close, Levi whispered. “I’ll give you what you want… only if you tell Erwin.”  
“Hmm,” she hummed. “Tempting. But, I have a better idea.”  
Levi yanked on her hair again. The sharp pull made her shiver and whimper for more.   
“Don’t distract me, dear,” her toes curled. Unconsciously, she’d started to rock her body, rubbing her crotch against him. God, she wanted more. Needed to feel him. But first. “How about we tell no-one?”  
Levi released her hair and grabbed her shoulders. “What? Why would we do that? What’s the point of getting engaged if we’re going to hide it? Are you going to change your mind and just say we shouldn’t get married after all?”  
Hange blinked. Damn it, she didn’t think he would respond like this. “I want to get married. And I want to tell our friends.”  
“Then why are you back peddling?”  
She sighed heavily. “Because we could elope and then just tell everyone that we’re married.”  
Levi tensely lifted her off of his lap and placed her to the side. “You want to elope?”  
Hange missed having him between her legs straight away. Damned tease. “I don’t know. It’s an idea we can consider. What were you thinking?”  
Levi shrugged. “Nothing fancy. But…” the tips of his ears went pink.  
Hange felt her heart tighten. She reached out and cupped his cheek again. “What?”  
“I want…” he lowered his head so his hair slipped forward and covered his eyes from her. “I want to see you in a wedding dress and I want everyone to know you’re my wife and I’m your husband.”  
Without a second thought, Hange forced him to look at her, lifting his face with her hand on his cheek. And then she kissed him. This was the man she wanted to marry and spend the rest of her life with arguing and being surprised when he got embarrassed and making love to and just being with. This beautiful grumpy man.   
Leaning back, Hange smiled at the glazed look on his face. “I’ll tell Erwin,” she said. “In fact, I’ll call mum and dad and tell them both.”  
“We’re not keeping to the list?” His hands came up to her waist, they played with the hem of her shirt.  
Hange shook her head. “We’re going all out with this. Make it known to all that the two abnormals are getting hitched.” She booped his nose, knowing that it annoyed him. “Maybe we’ll even put it in the local paper.”  
“Perhaps not that much publicity,” he slipped under the hem of her shirt, his fingers skating over her skin.   
She shivered in response. “You got what you wanted; I’m telling Erwin. Now can I have my sexy time, please?”  
Levi smirked.  
***  
Erwin grinned. “Congratulations, Levi. Hange told me she asked for your hand in marriage.”  
Levi crossed his legs. “Did you call me to your office just to gossip?” Damned four-eyes, I asked the question… sort of.  
The principal sat behind his huge desk surrounded by bookcases filled with books. Erwin leaned back in his chair. “Of course not, but it would be rude of me not to pass on my good wishes.”  
“Tch. Get on with it.”  
“How do you feel about being the year advisor for the incoming year sevens next year?” Erwin asked.  
“Hell no.”  
“I want you to think about it seriously before shooting it down.”  
Levi glared. Oh, he understood what Erwin wanted and knew how he was going to go about changing Levi’s mind to suit his needs. He did this on a regular basis with everyone.  
“Perhaps you should speak with Hange,” Erwin suggested.  
“Why’s that?”  
“I asked her the same question. And she accepted the offer.”  
Fucking four eyes! Why the fuck would she add more to her work load when she was already the head of her department and responsible for so much shit there, and had her own little experiments going on that Erwin turned a blind eye to and drove Moblit crazy and… fucking four eyes.  
“Of course, there is an increase in your wages,” Erwin enticed.  
Levi almost snapped ‘I’ll do it’ in response.  
Erwin smirked.  
Rolling his eyes, Levi stood. Naturally Erwin was ready to use the need for money to fund a wedding to get what he wanted. “I’ll talk to four eyes.” He made his way to the door.  
“I’ll await your answer.”  
***  
Hange strode into the staff room, grinning from ear to ear. “I have an announcement.”  
“Oh no,” Moblit looked up from his computer. “What happened? Is everyone alright? Are you alright?”  
Hange moved to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “No fire this time or cuts in funding or new experiment ideas for the students to try. This is a personal announcement.”  
“You’re pregnant?!” Niffa gasped.  
Hange shook her head. “No.”  
“You’ve been fired,” Moblit looked up in fear.  
Hange sighed. This was taking forever to get out. “No.”  
Goggles leaned back in his chair, tipping it so he was balanced on two legs. “The only options left is Erwin’s retiring and you’re to be the new principal or marriage.”  
“Finally!” Hange exclaimed. “Correct on the last statement. Levi and I became engaged over the weekend.”  
Moblit’s eyes began to watered. “Congratulations,” he surged up and gave her a hug.  
“Thank you,” she smirked. He was predictable.  
Niffa claimed her hug next, a huge smile making her cheeks bunch up tight under her eyes. “Oh my god, Hange! Congratulations! How did he do it?”  
“Well,” she started. “He was planning on something more romantic when he was more organised. But I kind of blurted out the question to him in the middle of the kitchen.”  
Niffa leaned back. “You guys are meant for each other.”  
“Who else could keep up with our mighty leader?” Goggles moved in. He gave Hange a bear hug, lifting her off the floor.  
Keji was the last to come over and give his congratulations. “About time,” he tacked on the end.  
Hange snorted. “Oh, and another announcement.”  
They paused.  
“I’m going to be the year advisor next year for the incoming year sevens.”  
Moblit paled and sank back into his seat. “Oh no.”  
***  
Later that night Hange jumped onto the lounge and shoved the phone at Levi. “It’s your turn.” She curled into his side, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
Sighing, he brought up Farlan’s number.   
“Put it on loud speaker,” Hange reached over and did it for him anyway.  
The ringing phone filled the space before Farlan answered. “Hey Levi.”  
“Farlan,” Levi greeted.  
“Hey,” Hange added.  
“Oh, I’m on speaker phone?”  
“Sure are. How’s things?” Hange queried.  
Farlan chuckled. “Good. The shop hasn’t burnt to the ground this week, at least.”  
“Still serving shit?” Levi asked.  
Hange poked him in the ribs. “Tea snob,” she whispered into his ear and enjoyed how he gave a slight shiver. She moved slightly closer, nipping at his ear lob. He stiffened under her before moving his head to the side to avoid another attempt. She pouted.  
Farlan answered. “Yes, we still serve coffee because we’re a coffee shop and that’s kind of expected. And it pays the bills. Unlike tea, which we sell very little of.”  
“Your customers are shit.” Levi glared at her. ‘Stop it,’ he mouthed.  
She rolled her eyes. “Where’s Isabell tonight?”  
“She’s here.” In the background her voice could be heard. “I’ll put you on loud speaker.”  
“A big group talk,” Hange cheered.  
“Big bro! Hange!”  
“Hey Isabell!” Hange bounced a little in her seat.  
Levi brought the phone closer to his mouth. “We need to tell you something.”  
Isabell gasped. “Hange’s pregnant? I’m going to be an auntie?”  
“No,” Levi grumbled.  
Hange stared at him. The closest to discussing children they’d ever come was when they spoke of using condoms to prevent them from happening, (that and Levi felt that it made things cleaner). Was this the next big topic for them to talk about?  
“Listen brat,” Levi continued. “Hange and I are getting married.”  
Isabell squealed.  
Farlan took the phone off loud speaker. “Congratulations,” he said. “Calm down, Isy.”  
“Thanks,” Levi said.  
“When’s the wedding?” Isabell yelled in the background.  
“We only just got engaged,” Levi answered. Farlan passed the message on. “We haven’t planned anything yet.”  
“I want to help!” Isabell demanded.  
Hange grabbed Levi’s wrist and brought the phone closer to her. “You better be committing because I’m going to be needing your help. You too Farlan. Cakes, dresses, hens night; the whole thing.”  
“You’re doing a hens night?” Levi frowned.  
“Nanaba wants to do a combined one and go all out. Stripper and everything.” She wriggled her eyebrows.   
Yahoo, could be heard from Isabell.  
“You’re doing a big wedding? Never thought you were the type, Levi,” Farlan mused.  
“Tch. It isn’t going to be big. Just friends and family.”  
Hange nodded. “Yep. Just the important people. But we’re going to be fancy, I mean, we’re only doing this once, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, we should do it how we like.”   
***  
Levi rubbed a hand over Hange’s hunched back. There wasn’t much else for him to do as she spoke to her mother.  
“Yes, mum. Levi asked.” She was resting her elbows on her knees, sitting on the very edge on the lounge. “Well actually, he didn’t have a ring ready.”  
Levi cringed.  
“No, no, mum. He was going to buy one but couldn’t find the right one for me and then I blurted out the question to him and so he had to ask me then and there and we’re using the ring grandma gave me since it’s the only ring that fits on that finger.” She paused. “Hmm, yeah I think we can come home for Christmas this year.”  
Levi shuddered. Great, a week of travelling during peak times to his future mother-in-law’s home on the other side of the country where the rest of Hange’s siblings would be trying to convince her to move back closer to their mother and blaming him for her not wanting to. Not that he cared where they lived, as long as it was together. He’d follow her if she wanted to go, but knew that she was happiest with her position with her department.  
Hange threw him a pleading look. ‘Sorry,’ she mouthed.  
He shook his head. “It’s about time we visited,” he admitted.  
She rolled her eyes. “Yeah mum, Levi’s beside me and just said he wants to come for Christmas.”  
That’s not what I said, he thought.   
“Hmm, oh um. I’m going to call dad and tell him next,” Hange hummed. “I’ll talk to you soon. Love you, mum. Bye.” She slumped into Levi, her head resting on his thighs and let out a long groan. “She surprised guilt tripped me with the Christmas thing. We’re still in the middle of winter and she’s planning for the end of the year.”  
“She’s a pro,” Levi brushed her hair from her face.  
She cuddled in closer. “All that’s left is dad.”  
Levi liked it when she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach. Not that he ever said it out loud to her. But she knew it, like with everything else and just kept doing it to him. He smiled slightly.  
She inhaled deeply before pulling away and sitting up. “Right. Let’s tell dad.”  
The old man took the news well from his daughter before becoming distracted and saying he’d talk later and hung up.  
Hange tossed her phone to the coffee table with a clatter.  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “You’ll fucking damage the table top and your phone doing that.”  
“They’re inanimate objects,” she protested. “But it’s done. Mum will spread the word to my siblings and the rest of the family. Dad will forget because he needs the brain space. And Isabell has already sent so many ideas on pintrest for themes and bridesmaids dresses.”  
Levi grunted. “Farlan’s suggested a few cakes for us to try.”  
“Anything but fruit cake.”  
“Why would you mention that?”  
“Because it was the traditional cake for weddings for generations because it was easy to make in advance and kept for a long time. Sponge cakes are best eaten the same day they’re baked,” she explained.   
“We’re not doing traditional,” Levi reassured her.  
“Good. Because I don’t like fruit cakes.”  
Levi grabbed onto her wrist and tugged her into his arms. “Can we go to bed now and not talk about the wedding?”  
“Yes please,” she scrubbed her face over the spot between his neck and shoulder. “We’ve been engaged for three days and today it’s the only topic I’ve been talking about with everybody outside of school work.”  
Levi hummed. He liked this too much. “Erwin asked me to be a year advisor,” he blurted out.  
She nodded against him. “I know. And I’ve already agreed to be one as well.”  
“You won’t have time or energy for anything else if you do this.”  
Hange laughed. “I’ll use science to make some.”  
“No more coffee shots,” he growled. “You’re too much to handle when bouncing off the walls, and you’re a fucking pain when you’re coming down from the high.”  
“But it works so well.”  
“And then I have to deal with your insomniac ass.”  
“Hmm. But it’s too late. I’ve already told Erwin yes.”  
“And you have no intention of changing your mind,” he added, knowing her too well.  
“True. It’s only for the next six years.”  
“Six fucking years,” he growled.  
“When you say it like that, of course it sounds like a fucking nightmare.” She lifted her head. “But think of the kids we get to help mould into better people. Guide them through high school and see them succeed. They need us.”  
He narrowed his eyes on her. “And we could use the money to pay for the wedding.”  
“That too,” she grinned. “And maybe pay for a really nice honeymoon.”  
He thought carefully, imagining her in a bikini. “Some place with a beach.” Definitely a bikini. Skimpy fabric barely keeping the swell of her breasts in check and her ass from being illegal. Very nice. And easy access for his hands.  
Hange tilted her head to the side. “I was thinking snow, or at least a place that wouldn’t mean you’d get a sunburn just from stepping outside of the hotel room,” she pinched his nose. “Snow white.”  
Levi smacked her hand away. “I’m not freezing my balls off on our honeymoon.”  
“What if I promise to keep them warm?”


	6. Sweat and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> fangirldefiantdame

How much sleep did I get last night? Levi rolled over and slapped the alarm into silence. The bed was warm. I don’t want to get up, he thought. Sleepily he turned to Hange.  
Of course, she was dead to the world; mouth open, slight snore, and hair a mess.  
He reached over and stroked a chunk of her hair from her face. She looked younger like this, without her manic smile. It made him feel like perhaps he would be better off staying in bed and watching over her… or squeezing her nose so she stopped snoring and woke up.  
The alarm left the snooze mode and started blaring again.  
Grumbling, Levi decided to begin his day. Another slap of the alarm and a shake of the head at Hange still being asleep and he rose from the bed. Quickly he changed into his workout clothes, ignoring the shiver from the cold that passed over him as he stripped. Finished, he left Hange, the lazy brat, and went out to run.  
***  
Hange peeled one eyelid back and stared at the empty space beside her. “Hmm… Levi?” She asked. No response. She tried again, licking her lips and raising her voice. “Levi?” Still nothing. “Must be out running.”  
She closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into the blankets. This was nice, the way that a Saturday morning should be spent. “Stupid Levi and his health obsession,” she snorted. Not that she complained. Oh hell no, not when he was able to maintain that six pack and tight ass she loved to smack when he’d leave it unguarded after a shower or while he was cooking dinner. Or the way he could hoist her over his shoulder like she really did weigh nothing (but she knew the truth) and cart her out of her staff room at school when he’d been waiting for hours for her to finish some experiment or ridiculous paperwork.  
Or the way he felt when she’d squeeze her legs around his waist…  
Right then, her thighs did squeeze together. A tingling began, begging for attention to be given to parts of her beneath the blanket.  
She rubbed her legs together and hummed. “No Levi to play around with… guess it’s his loss.” Hange chuckled to herself.  
Rolling onto her back she allowed her hands to roam, letting them to skim over her shirt. Lazily she cupped her breasts, massaging them through the fabric until she felt her nipples harden, then she zeroed in on the two points; pinching and squeezing. The added friction of the fabric fibres gave a different sensation to the usual act. “Hmmm, that feels good,” she murmured.  
Her hands wandered lower, pressing in on her waist and hips. She admired her waist for a minute, liking the way her hands followed the lines. Briefly, she imagined Levi’s hands doing the same thing. He was a little rougher, steadier than herself, like he’d already decided what he was going to do and was moving her into his desired position. She chuckled, her fingers tickled her skin. If he was here he’d be using his mouth to kiss where his hands had been.  
Then her panties were in the way. She palmed herself through the barrier, feeling her moisture already soaking through. She used the heel of her palm to press against her clit and then poked her entrance with her fingers, pressing the fabric inside in shallow pulses. “Ohhh,” Hange let out. Her pulse was quickening, she was twitching all over in excitement.  
Shoving her panties down so they gathered around her thighs she slipped the fingers of one hand through her lips, catching moisture, and moved easily to penetrate herself. She gasped. Hange thrusted her fingers in and out. It was nice, but, she grinned wickedly as she curved her fingers and struck that just right spot.  
“Gah!” She threw her head back and massaged her g-spot.  
Now was the time to add her other hand. “No need to be lonely anymore,” she spoke to it before touching her clit directly. “Hmm, nope, need some lube,” she mused and lowered her fingers to play with her other hand, once again catching moisture. She returned them to her clit and hummed as they worked better over the sensitive point.  
It didn’t take long. The penetration of her fingers and the attack on her g-spot and the constant friction over her clit. The pressure built low, growing intensely. “Close,” she grunted out. Then she fell, tumbled over the edge into a bliss. She clenched around her fingers. Her voice cried out, dragging along her throat so it hurt.  
***  
Levi stumbled down the hall wanting nothing more than a shower to wash off the sweat.  
“Ahhh.”  
“What the fuck?” Levi felt a surge of panic. “Hange?” He rushed to the bedroom, trying not to imagine something bad happening.  
Instead, he froze when he saw her head above the blankets thrown back and mouth open wide. The blankets moved with great lumps.  
“Hange, what are you doing?”  
She turned her head to him. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed. “Morning dear. How was your run?” The lumps under the blankets relaxed and disappeared.  
“Sweaty. What are you doing?” he asked again, though he was pretty sure he could guess.  
“Masturbating,” she answered. “You just missed my orgasm. It was a good one.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “I was gone for an hour.”  
“It was a very productive hour.” She smirked. “How about you come over here and I can show you just how good it was.”  
“I’m going for a shower.”  
“Noooooo!” she whined. “I like it when you’re all sweaty.”  
His dick hardened as he listened to her beg.  
Hange narrowed her eyes on his crotch. “You can wash the sheets a day early if that’s what it takes to get your ass in here with me.”  
Levi growled but nodded.  
Hange grinned and lifted the blankets. “Come here, grump.”  
Stripping off his clothes, he did as she asked, his cock leading the way. “Condom first,” she nodded to the bedside table. “Right,” Levi ripped the packaging open and slid it on before crawling into the bed. Hange dropped the blankets around them and grabbed his ass, dragging him so he laid flush on top. “This is nice,” she spread her legs.  
Levi hissed as his dick scrapped along wetness and heat. “Fuck Hange, did you use a whole bottle of lube?”  
“Nope, just me and that’s what you missed out on,” she leaned up and captured his mouth in a sloppy open kiss.  
He supported himself on his forearms, his hips pressing down. He loved how she gasped into his mouth as his dick found itself nestled against her lips. Loved that she ground up, rubbing along the length of him. They bumped and grind.  
Her hands skated up and down his back. He shivered with each pass.  
“Fuck, Levi,” Hange broke the kiss. “Fuck me,” she moved lower until she was able to reach his neck and suck.  
He gritted his teeth. “Han…ge.” He wasn’t going to last long. Balancing on one arm he reached down and guided himself. With a slight popping sensation, he pushed into her wet heat.  
She released her vampire hold on him and groaned into his ear.  
Together they rocked, picking up speed. “Touch yourself,” Levi demanded.  
Bringing a hand round from its hold on his back she did as ordered, rubbing her clit hard and fast.  
He was close. Needed to hold off a little longer. Just a little bit. Nearly there.  
“Ahhh, fuck!” Hange screamed.  
All around his dick, her muscles spasmed and clamped down hard. He thrusted two more times before he emptied into the condom, while buried deep inside her. “Hange,” Levi gasped. Collapsing, his face buried into her hair and his eyes closed.  
***  
Hange snorted as she cleaned up. Would it be accurate to say she’d fucked him into oblivion? Probably not, since he was tired from the run and like most nights was tired from insomnia, and the orgasm just sent him over the edge.  
Once done, she slipped back into the bed and started to read her book. Not long, Levi snuggled close to her, his head moving to her shoulder. She lifted her arm and tugged him into place so he was nestled between her breasts.  
She liked the weight of him there, and lazily stroked the back of his neck with one hand.  
“What are you doing?” Levi asked later on.  
She looked down at him. “Morning grump. I’m reading a book on the history of tea. You’re going to love this. Listen; In China it was old custom for tea to be presented to a girl’s family and when it was accepted it meant she was engaged. Another custom was for the bride to offer sweetened tea to her mother-in-law. These customs are still observed today. How do you like that?”  
Levi tilted his back. “Where’s my engagement tea, four eyes?”  
“I’ll send it to Isabell and Farlan.”  
“Tch. What good will that do me? Neither of them will appreciate the gesture.”  
Hange closed her book and dropped it to the side in the blankets. She cuddled him closer. “I’ll buy you the really nice stuff next time we go shopping.”  
“Loose leaf?”  
“Of course,” she squeezed. “We’ll go to that fancy shop. I’ll even go on bended when I give it to you.”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Who cares if people stare?”  
Levi kissed her chest. “People are stupid and they don’t deserve to be part of our moment.”  
“What if I do it when we got home?”  
“No.”  
“It’s tradition to be on bended knee.”  
Levi continued to kiss her. “For the man to be. You’re a woman.”  
Hange felt her nipples harden. “I thought you like me on my knees… in front of you.” She teased.  
“That’s different.”  
“How?”  
“Because my dick is normally in your mouth.”  
Hange laughed. “I won’t be able to propose again if you shove your dick in just because I’m on my knees.”  
“Then don’t get on your knees. Fuck, four eyes. How did we get to this conversation?”  
She shrugged. “I’m not sure. But I do feel like putting something in my mouth after all. Want some breakfast?”  
“You better be talking about food and not about oral sex.”  
Hange snorted. “Food. I need food. Oral sex can come later. But first, please feed me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Is anyone in Australia and going to Gold Coast Supanova?


	7. Let's Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying on wedding dresses.

“Levi? Look over here,” Hange tugged on his hand to get him to stop. She gazed through the window in awe. “They’re so pretty.”  
Levi moved closer to her body. “Do you want to go in and try some?”  
Her head whipped around quickly. “It’s too soon to be trying dresses.”  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“We haven’t been engaged for a month yet,” she weakly laughed to cover what she really was feeling. “Maybe after we find a venue and set a date, we can come back,” Hange took two steps forward and tugged on his hand again, this time to get him moving. “Let’s go find that fancy shop and I’ll finally get you your engagement tea.”  
Levi did move, only he dragged on her hand so she followed him to the entrance to the dress shop and then into it. “Stop lying, you want to try on some dresses.”  
She gaped at him.  
Well, yes. She did want to try some on. Maybe get an idea as to what would suit her body and practical needs. Maybe learn something new that she didn’t know before, like how to hide her bra straps under the dress with little clips that dragged the straps to under the fabric and held them there for all eternity (Isabell had sent through more wedding pins for her to look at).  
And maybe she could just have fun with her fiancé.  
Inside the shop it was plain; a short counter, posters of dresses and suits, and of course the window display. A door stood open to the side.  
Levi pulled her towards it. “Hello?” he called out.  
“Be there in a second,” a woman called.  
Levi halted. Hange leant down and whispered into his ear. “I’m pretty sure we’re meant to make appointments to do this.”  
“Then we walk out of here and find another shop.”  
She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, dear.”  
Levi turned to her, his cheeks gaining a little pink tinge. “Why are you downplaying what you want to do?”  
Her tongue flicked over her lips quickly. “It’s hard to say. As soon as I saw this shop, I wanted to try on some dresses and get your opinion on them. But then I remember that I’m not wearing good underwear or that we haven’t set a date, haven’t even looked at venues, don’t know if it’s going to be a winter or a summer wedding, day or night, budget. And I’m a little worried that we’re going to be turned away and laughed at because we’re jumping ahead of ourselves and trying on dresses.”  
“Fuck what other people think.”  
Hange smirked. “You don’ feel anymore comfortable here than I do,” she squeezed his hand.  
“That’s because this is one of those snobby places and they’ll still look down their noses at me even as I pay in full for your dress.”  
“I’m paying for the dress,” Hange protested. “And yes, this is a very snobby place. You ever notice how the more up themselves shops are the less customer service they provide?”  
“If someone doesn’t come out soon, we’re walking out the door.”  
A minute later and a shop assistant dressed all in black appeared. “Hello, how may I help you?”  
Hange opened her mouth, but Levi beat her to it. “My fiancé wants to try on some dresses, to get an idea of what she wants.”  
“Okay, come this way please,” she waved her hand at the magical door. “My name is Meredith. Did you call and make an appointment?”  
“No,” Levi answered.  
“We were walking by and just thought, why not try,” Hange added. Through the door she found she had become lost in an ocean of white. “Whoa.”  
“That’s fine. What date is your wedding?”  
“Don’t have one,” Levi answered.  
Meredith frowned slightly, but she kept her smile in place.  
Hange knew that she was uncomfortable with Levi’s blunt responses. “We got engaged at the start of the month.”  
“Oh, okay. Do you have a particular time of year you’re hoping to get married in?”  
“No.”  
Hange grinned at her man. Well, he was being honest. “Not yet. Is that a problem?”  
Meredith hummed. “It’ll make it hard to narrow down to the range of dresses you’ll need, but we can work with it. What size are you?”  
Hange blinked. When was the last time she bought a dress and had to know her size? Actually, when was the last time she tried on a dress or new clothes for that matter? Did any of her clothes still have readable tags inside of them?  
“She’s a size ten,” Levi answered for her.  
“Okay. Do you have a particular style in mind?”  
Hange shook her head. “Not yet.” She snuck a glance at Levi to see if he wanted to vocalise his own vision of the wedding. But this time, he remained silent.  
“Do you like lace? Antique white? Sparkles?”  
“Um, I guess it depends on what it looks like on. The only thing is, I need to be able to move around in it. Don’t want anything that’s too restricting or I need help moving across a room in.”  
“Price range?” At the shrug of Hange’s shoulders, Meredith pointed to the rack upon rack upon rack of whiteness. “Let’s have a look. I’ll make some suggestions of what I think might work.”  
Releasing Levi, Hange moved to the rack. “I guess there’s no other way,” she rolled up her sleeves and dove in, pushing and pulling the dresses a part so she could see them individually and then yanking anything that really caught her eye from it’s place and handing it to Meredith.  
Hange worked solidly around the room. Occasionally, Meredith would select a dress Hange had dismissed, insisting that it should be tried, in her “opinion”.  
“I think that’s it, unless you have another room behind a secret door, or something,” Hange grinned.  
Meredith shook her head. “Let’s get you into the change room.”  
They were tucked into the corner and barely fitted a person standing still let alone a woman stripped of her everyday clothes trying to shimmy into a cream puff dress. “This one slips over the head.”  
The dress was heavy, most of the weight centred on the skirts that flared out from her hips in plumes of tulle. The bodice was busy in lace and sparkles. No straps. Hange tugged it up higher over her chest, released and felt it begin to slip back down again.  
Meredith tugged at the back and used a clip to hold it in place. “A couple of alterations will be needed.”  
“Hmmm.” In the skinny mirror, Hange frowned.  
“Do you want to show your fiancé?”  
Nodding, Hange moved out into the open. Levi sat crossed legged on the sole lounge. Straight away he shook his head. “You look like one of those toilet roll dolls.”  
She burst into laughter. “That’s it. I was trying to pin point it.”  
Meredith looked back and forth between the two. She helped Hange step onto the little raised platform in front of the huge viewing mirror. “What is it exactly that you’re not liking?”  
“The pouf. There’s too much of it,” Hange analysed what she saw before her. Sure, it was her looking back, but it was like her head cut out and stuck onto a model’s body. “And the lack of straps is annoying.”  
“Straps can be added to any dress, so don’t rule out strapless ones just yet,” Meredith said.  
“I want to try something else,” She hustled back to the change room.  
The next dress was form fitting, hugging every inch of her. More lace than before, overlaid on a silk skirt, but also more flesh. It plunged dramatically at the back. Hange twisted to see herself in the mirror. She shivered. This was a sexy dress.  
Levi barely reacted.  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
He returned it.  
“Not this one either. Too risqué for a wedding.” But if she was to ever find it as something slinky to wear late at night… well, she wouldn’t be letting it hit the racks again.  
An empire dress with roaching over the bust. “I feel like I’m in a high school formal dress.”  
A corset. “Um, no thanks.”  
The mermaid dress made her stumble. “I can’t walk in this. I feel like I’m waddling like a penguin.”  
“It does great things to your ass,” Levi commented.  
“That’s your input? Sheesh.” Hange waddled off, adding more of a roll to her hips now she knew he was watching her intently. Or, as much of a roll as she waddled.  
More dresses followed. Finally, Hange was back in her normal clothes and collapsing onto the lounge next to Levi. “I’m dead. Mental, physically, and emotionally.”  
Meredith awkwardly stood to the side. “Is there a particular dress that you would like to see again?”  
“I don’t think I can remember any of them. They were all white, that’s all I know,” Hange groaned.  
“The ninth dress she tried on, please. I’d like to see that again.”  
Hange raised her head and blinked at her fiancé. “How the hell do you remember one specifically?”  
“I just do.”  
Meredith produced from the collection an off white simple dress. The straps were far apart looking like they were ready to fall off of the clothes hanger. Vaguely, she remembered one of the strapped dresses sitting almost on her shoulders, exposing a hell of a lot of her neck and decalage. The rest of it flowed down to an A-line skirt. “What do you like about it?” The assistant enquired.  
Levi remained silent.  
Hange fidgeted. “I don’t remember what it looked like on that well, to be honest,” she laughed.  
“Would you like to try it again?”  
Hange shuddered. “No thanks. However many dresses I tried on before was enough for this month.”  
“Sixteen,” Meredith informed her.  
And of those sixteen dresses Hange had not been so impressed with any of them, none left a lasting impression in her mind. Not good odds.  
“It didn’t look too bad on you,” Levi spoke. “I liked how it wasn’t too over the top. And it looked like you could still dance in it.”  
Her heart clenched. “Did I look like a bride, dear?”  
Levi rose from the lounge and extended his hand to Hange. “You looked like you and you looked the most comfortable in it. Come on, let’s go.”  
“Thanks for that,” Hange tiredly grinned at the shop assistant.  
“Please come back when you’re ready to decide,” Meredith shot back.  
Outside the shop, Hange hugged her fiancé. “I know that must’ve been boring for you, but thank you.”  
“I wasn’t bored. But nothing in there made you happy.”  
“That ninth dress did something for you, though.”  
“You really don’t remember any of those dresses?” Levi frowned.  
Shaking her head, she started them walking towards the tea shop. “It’s a blur. Each dress looks the same after a while. And sixteen is a lot. Maybe if I had a clear idea what I wanted we could’ve narrowed it down quickly in the first place.” She bumped her shoulders into his. “At least for you, your suit is going to be a quick thing. The blackest black, tailored, and not a crease to be seen.”  
“I already own a suit.”  
“Noooo,” she protested. “You should wear something new and fancy. That suit you have is the one you wear for funerals and when supervising the school formals. I insist that you get a new suit.”  
“You just want to see me trying on suits.”  
“Have to admit, you dressed up does things for me. Especially when you’re in button down shirts… hmmm,” she bit her lip.  
“Pervert.”  
Smirking, she whispered into his ear. “The backless slinky dress did something for you too.”  
“So you do remember one.”  
“It made me feel all kinds of sexy.”  
“You are sexy. Without the dress.” Levi slipped his hand to her lower back, his fingers brushing along the top of her ass.  
Hange shivered.  
***  
“Nanaba, I don’t think I can ever try another wedding dress in my life. It was a white wash in that shop,” Hange complained over lunch as they strolled around the school grounds supervising the students.  
Nanaba snorted. “Was it really that bad?”  
“Yep.”  
“You should try the place I went to. Found my dress straight away.”  
Hange stumbled. “Wait, what?! You already have your dress?”  
“Sure do.”  
“You don’t think it’s too soon to be looking at dresses?” She asked her friend.  
“Of course not. And it wasn’t a stretch on the budget,” Nanaba winked.  
Hange frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“Mrs Thompson, she’s Mike’s neighbour from his old place, she has a collection of wedding dresses. Everyone takes their dresses to her after they’re married. Some that I saw,” she whistled. “Vintage horror stories. The eighties should remain in the past.”  
“Second hand wedding dresses?” The idea had never crossed her mind before.  
“Hang on,” fishing her phone from her back pocket she tapped the screen quickly.  
Hange’s own phone vibrated.  
“Just sent her number to you. Give her a call and see if she’s free on the weekend. You’ll love her.”  
***  
Levi shifted uncomfortably on the doorstep. “Do I have to be here?”  
“You were with me last time we looked at dresses,” Hange protested. “What’s wrong with being here now?”  
“Nanaba is here,” he looked to the other woman.  
“Sure am,” reaching out, she rang the doorbell.  
Hange leant down and whispered to him. “I’m not going to stop you from abandoning ship, however, I would like to have your opinion on what we find on the other side of this door.”  
Said door opened and revealed a shrunken woman with a hunch back. “Hello dears.”  
“Good morning Mrs Thompson,” Nanaba greeted. “I’ve brought my friend and her fiancé for you today.”  
“Fiancé?” The old woman’s eyes widened dramatically as she looked at Levi and Hange. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.”  
Hange snorted. “And it use to be custom for brides to be virgins on their wedding nights. Guess that’s not a tradition anymore.” Suddenly, she realised who she was talking to. “Oops, sorry. Didn’t mean for that to slip out. Hi, I’m Hange and this is my fiancé, Levi.”  
Mrs Thompson snickered. “Dear, I’ve heard more shit than that spoken before. Come in. Come in.”  
Levi shuffled through the door after the women. “Just what is going to happen today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress shopping isn't as pleasant an experience as everyone makes it out to be. Have only done it once for my cousin (seriously, will only go through that torture for family) and she tried on 14 dresses at the first shop (rather snobby and liked to give their "opinion" a lot, and not listen when my cousin insisted on no fucking lace and a corset) and 2 at the second shop (that's because the shop assistant listened and there weren't many options when lace wasn't involved and a corset requested).  
> And Mrs Thompson is real; she's my parent's neighbour and has a collection of wedding dresses (many girls use to take them to her). Don't know what she does with them but I have a feeling that she has helped out many girls before for their day.


	8. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the holiday with Isabel and Farlan.

“Do you have the Sawney’s pillow? He won’t like being away from us if he doesn’t have his pillow to sleep on,” Hange fussed over the two cat carriers in the backseat of the car.  
Levi sighed behind her. “Yes, four eyes. Everything for the cats is in the box.”  
She poked her fingers in through the cage of the carrier on Sawney’s. She’d learnt long ago that doing the same thing for Bean meant antiseptic and bandages. It didn’t feel right forcing them into cages to take them across town for a week. Sawney sniffed at her fingers. “I think I want to stay home these school holidays.” What kind of cat mama was she if she didn’t want to spend time with her babies?  
“Isabell is excited.”  
Hange pouted. “Can we take the cats with us?”  
“No. They’ve never been to Farlan and Isabell’s, they’d freak out,” he touched her back. “Nanaba and Mike have watched them before.”  
“But not for a whole week.”  
“Hange.”  
She inhaled deeply before moving away from the cats. Turning, she met Levi’s gaze. “I know. I want to see Isy and Farlan but I also want to have the cats and be at home.”  
“Choose.”  
“I’m going to regret which ever one, so Isabell and Farlan. At least we’re trying cakes.”  
***  
Levi poked Hange in the ribs as he turned off the car. “Wake up.”  
She stopped her slight snoring and blinked her eyes open. “Are we there yet?” She asked, her voice groggy from sleep.   
Rolling his eyes, he ignored her childish question (she did it every road trip) and got out of the car and began the process of unloading their luggage. He didn’t realise before it was too late.  
“Big bro!” Isabell cried out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed in a sneak attack.  
He didn’t let it show that she’d surprised him. Only grunted. “Grab this,” holding out Hange’s suitcase, he noted his little sister’s pout. He relented and ruffled her hair.   
Brat, he thought fondly.  
“Isabell!”  
“Hange!”  
The bag was left in his possession as the two women embraced; Hange lifted his short sister off the ground and spun her round once. Straight away they started exchanging information. “Oi,” he tried to break in. “Stop being noisy and help with the bags.”  
“You’re still so grumpy,” Isabell laughed. “Did you forget to do a shit before leaving.”  
Hange had slung an arm over her shoulders and joined in. “That might be it. Didn’t see him struggling to push a stubborn soldier out this morning.”  
“Ohh, constipated. That would explain it.”  
“You two,” Levi snapped. “I am not constipated.”  
“Good to know,” Hange released Isabell and snatched up her bag and Levi’s. “Come on Isy, I have a bag full of lollies and a burning desire to tell you all about Sawney and Bean’s latest escapades.”  
“Yeah? Because I need to take you to the Underground later to show you the stray cats I’ve been feeding.” She led the way for Hange to the house.  
Left behind, Levi took a moment. This was going to be a long week. But, as he watched them and listened to their excited voices, he knew that he was going to be happy being there with all of his family.  
***  
laying across the carpet, Hange popped another red frog into her mouth. “I just can’t break Bean of his need to bite me. It’s not done when we’re playing or anything or when I’ve scratched behind his ear for too long. He just goes for me sometimes.”  
Isabell chewed thoughtfully on the yellow snake that half hung from her mouth. “What do you do when he bites?”  
“I give him a smack and then continue on.”  
“Hmm, some cats are just biters.”  
Hange nodded. “I know. But I broke them both of their habits of jumping onto benches. Had to. Levi would’ve skinned them and then me if they did that in the kitchen.”  
“I can agree with that,” Farlan poked his head into the room. “Animals on any surface where food is prepared or consumed is unsanitary.”  
Hange rolled over to sit and offered the bag of lollies to the man. “Neither of them do it now.” She watched Farlan select a jelly baby.  
“Thank goodness,” Levi added as he brought a tray into the room, sitting it down on the coffee table. He picked up his tea cup and chose the arm chair away from the others.  
Farlan selected a mug and took a corner on the lounge.  
Both women ignored their cups and continued their chat over the cats. Isabell’s eyes gleamed. “You have to see them. Like, six of them. Farlan won’t let me bring them home, but I think they’re all stray cats anyway, so it isn’t like anyone is going to be missing their family pet.”  
“Do you know if they’ve been de-sexed?” Hange asked.  
Isabell shook her head. “I don’t know. And taking them to the vet to get them checked out is expensive.”  
Farlan sighed. “Isy, we’ve been over this. You can’t rescue ever animal.”  
“But it helps the community if they’re de-sexed. Oh! That’s it! We could set up a charity tin inside the Underground and have the customers fund the trip to the vets for the kitties.”  
Hange looked to Levi. He shook his head. She bit her lip. Finally, he gave her a curt nod. “Oi, brat,” Levi poked his sister with his toes. “That’s not a proper charity. You can’t be doing that in the café.”  
She hmphed and turned away from him to sulk.  
Hange crawled over to the coffee table. “Have you spoken to the vets and asked what they can do for stray cats? Maybe they’ll look after them if they’re strays or can find out if they have owners if they’re microchipped and make the owners responsible for them.” She felt her mind begin to whirl. “It should be a social responsibility for them to look after any animal that is in need, not just those with owners who can afford it.” She lifted her cup and sipped the tea.  
During all of that, Isabell had turned to her future sister-in-law and stared in amazement. “I haven’t asked.”  
“Well, let’s give them a call right now and find out.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Levi glare. She cringed. Sorry, love, she thought, but I need to do what I can to help.  
***  
Later that night Levi grumbled. “You had to get involved.” Climbing into the bed, he gave Hange a shove.  
She smacked at him. “Well, Isabell wants to help the cats, not just feed them until one day they don’t show up again. This way, she knows what to do with them so they’re not neglected anymore. And it won’t cost her anything.”  
He pulled the blankets up and over both of them. “Hmm.”  
Hange rolled over and kissed his shoulder. “At least I didn’t suggest adopting them ourselves.”  
“You already have two.”  
“I know. But who can really resist the majestic beauty of cats? They’re so perfect; independent, affectionate, bury their own shit.”  
Levi sighed heavily. “I guess it’s a blessing you prefer cats to dogs.”  
Chuckling, she nuzzled his shoulder. “A dog is like a toddler; they need more attention than what I’m willing to give.” Then she stopped chuckling. “And dogs can’t be trusted in the garden. They’d dig everything up or try to eat something they shouldn’t.”  
“And knowing what you plant, that could very well be poisonous.”  
Hange hummed. “Yes, well. I do try to keep those sorts of plants in the greenhouse, away from any visiting animals.”  
Levi lifted his arm, silently inviting her to use his chest. She moved in and rested her head over his heart, curling the rest of her body around his side. Lowering his arm, Levi closed his eyes. “Go to sleep. Farlan wants us to drop by the Underground to try some cakes tomorrow.”  
“Looking forward to it.”  
***  
“Oh my God!” Hange moaned. Her fork poked from between her lips as she dramatically smacked the table and squirmed in her seat. “That tastes divine, Farlan!” Luckily, the coffee shop was quiet after the morning rush and she could let loose with her compliments to the baker.  
The man blushed. “That’s a chocolate ganache icing,” he did the same run through he’d done for the other three slices of cakes he’d served to her. “Whipped cream. Chocolate mud cake.”  
“Hmmm.” She hummed. The explosion of smooth and creamy chocolate was tamed, just, by the soft and cool cream. “Levi,” she called to her fiancé.  
He glared from behind the counter. “Hange, shut up.” He continued his tirade of cleaning the display cabinets.   
“But you have to try this one too, it is delicious.”  
“No.” He ignored her and turned to the customers who walked into the shop.  
Hange toned it down. “I like them all, Farlan. But what’s going to be easiest for you to make? Is there one that can be made the day before and still taste like an orgasm in my mouth?”  
Farlan scratched behind his head. “They’re all cakes that are best eaten the day they’re made. But if I can do my prep work the day before and have everything ready, it won’t take me long. Do you have an idea how many people?”  
She shook her head. “But it’ll be small.”  
“And what kind of decorations?”   
“I feel like it should be up to the cake artisan,” she grinned. “Can you make a little bride and groom topper?”  
Farlan’s lips twitched. “Height appropriate?”  
“Something like that,” she chuckled.   
“I can do some sugar craft. It won’t be nice to eat, but it can be made ages in advance.”  
“Excellent!” She cringed inside as she said this. Yet again, they’d made a big decision on the wedding without even setting a date. What the hell was wrong with them? Why was it so hard to say that in two months’ time or this time next year or in five years’ time, they’d be getting married? Why was that so hard when the dress was purchased and waiting to be altered closer to the date so it fitted her body at the time perfectly and the cake was narrowed down to four sinful deserts, with a winner only moments away from being chosen?  
Farlan went and switched out with Levi, taking over the counter.  
Levi sank into the chair opposite her with his tea and dumped a hot chocolate down in front of her. “You’re going to develop diabetes at this rate.”  
She chuckled. “But it will be worth it. These cakes,” she paused to search for something more creative than just amazing.  
Levi frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
“What?” She blinked at him in shock.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked again.  
She reached for the hot chocolate even though it would be too hot for her to drink straight away. “I’m… just obsessing over the fact we haven’t set a date yet but we have the dress and the cake.”  
Levi sipped, his fingertips holding the rim of the cup.  
Hange waited for him to reply. It was there, something he wanted to say, she could see it in his eyes.  
“Write a list,” he finally said.  
“A list of what?”  
“What we have to do for this wedding.”  
She pulled her note book close and picked up her pen. Underneath the notes she’d made on each cake, she drew a line and started the list; date, venue, guest list, suit, marriage licence, catering, decorations. On a new page she made a list of completed things; dress, cake.  
Levi pointed at one of the left-over cakes. “That one. I like the tea cake best.”  
“You just like that it’s meant for eating while drinking tea,” she teased. “It isn’t really a wedding cake.”  
“What one do you like best?”  
She knew Farlan had made the tea cake for Levi specifically, catering to his less sugary tooth. While the others were for her preference. “Would Farlan kill me with poison if I suggested two cakes? One tea cake and one chocolate mud cake?”  
“No guarantee he won’t slip it into your dinner tonight.”  
“Hmm.” It would be a hassle for him to make two separate cakes for the day and if we don’t invite a large group, that could be a lot of left over cake for us, then again, my brothers and sister and their partners and children… there probably won’t be anything left over and they’re all sugar addicts. Levi and Erwin will be the only ones happy with tea cake. “Let’s stick with one cake. The tea cake.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Sure am, dear.”  
***  
Levi snuggled closer to Hange. They hadn’t meant to take an afternoon nap, but as soon as they left Farlan and Isabel at the Underground café and returned to the house it took everything for them to stumble to the bedroom and find a comfy spot instead of curling up on the floor just inside the door.  
“What is wrong with us?” Hange muttered.  
“Humph,” he responded.  
Later, he slowly woke up, rubbing his face over Hange’s back. She smelt like chocolate and tea. He inhaled her deeply.  
“Hmm,” Hange hummed. Her butt bumped backwards and wriggled as she stretched and started to wake up.  
Levi realised he was sporting morning wood, or more accurately, afternoon wood.  
Without words, she turned in his arms and smiled at him.  
It was like he was hit in the stomach. “Pretty,” he muttered and leaned in to kiss her. The way the afternoon sun played in her hair, her sleepy smile that he knew was only for him, the fact she was Hange and abnormal and resilient and intelligent and had shitty eye sight but she always saw him.  
The kiss was slow. Their bodies rubbed against each other the same way their tongues did. Neither was in a hurry as they rolled around and discarded clothes and found a position where they could rock into each other slowly, letting it build. Hange gasped as her orgasm took her, a small warm one that was nice. Levi kissed her and came as her muscles worked around him.  
He was a little happier than tea in that moment.  
***  
Levi frowned. “Farlan, where did you move the cheese grater?”  
On the other side of the tiny kitchen, Farlan pointed to the cupboard above; just out of Levi and Isabell’s reach. “We don’t use it that regularly, so I moved some things around.” He pulled it out and passed it over.  
Shrugging it off, Levi accepted the grater and went back to preparing for dinner. This wasn’t his home like it was before. He had to accept the changes and move forward.  
***  
The last day.  
Hange screamed along with Isabell in sheer determination. “I will not lose!”  
“Oh yeah? Watch as you do!” Isabell leaned into the game controller as if her physical body could help turn the cart on screen more than her fingers on the buttons.  
Hange yelped. Her avatar came in second place. Head hung low she replayed what happened and where she messed up in her head, working out what she had to change in order to win in the next round.  
Isabell danced around.   
“I challenge you to a re-match!” Hange demanded.  
“You’ll lose again,” Isabell chuckled in superiority.   
Round two, Hange won. “Yes!”  
“Re-match!” Isabell demanded.  
The back and forth continued until Levi moved to stand in front of the television screen. “Oi, lunch is ready. And you need to finish packing, four eyes.”  
Hange felt herself light up with this brilliant idea. “One more game, but I want to challenge you good sir.”  
“No,” he deadpanned.  
“Big bro doesn’t play videogames,” Isabell sighed dramatically. “Some people are just not cut out for the pressure.”  
Of course, Hange knew that goading him like that wasn’t going to work. She had to bargain and reason with him to do something. Or outright seduce him. “You can clean my office at home if you beat me in a game.”  
There, she spotted the gleam in his eyes as soon as she spoke, even if he didn’t respond in any other way. She had his attention. “That room is filthy.”  
“And you can do as you please in there,” she offered a controller to him. “Only if you beat me.”  
“What do you get if you win?” he didn’t move to take the offering.  
“No complaints when I build another bookcase.”  
Levi’s eyes widened. “Another one? Fuck four eyes, where are these books coming from? Do you shit them out or something?”  
She threw back her head and laughed. “I wish. No, the book fair is coming up next month. I’m just preparing to adopt some more abandoned books.”  
“I won’t lose,” Levi snatched the controller from her.  
“We’ll see, love. Do you even know how to play?”


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs to when they visit each other's homes for the first time, and then decide to move in together.  
> Warning: Smut at the end of the chapter.

Five years before…  
“Where do you live?” Levi asked a frustrated Hange.  
She kicked her shitty car and swore. “Fucking piece of shit!”  
“School grounds, Ms Zoe,” he cautioned. They stood in the empty carpark, but it was still something they had to be cautious of.  
“Yeah, yeah,” she huffed and blew her bangs off her face. “I live in a flat on the other side of town.”  
This is going to be a hassle, he thought. But looking at her with the bonnet up on her rust bucket and see that thin line form over her lips because she knew that there was nothing she could do even though she was Hange fucking Zoe and she could fix almost everything, and he wanted to help. Even though he couldn’t help with her car, he could help by getting her safely home. “Grab your shit, I’ll drive you.”  
The thin line disappeared into a smile. “Two things; thank you, you’re absolutely the best human being out there for giving me a lift; and, we’re on school grounds Mr Ackerman, please refrain from using profanities.”  
He glared. She fucking used his own words against him. “Get in the car.”  
Slamming the bonnet down, she went about grabbing all of her belongings and dumped them into his back seat. “Ohhh, your car is so clean.”  
“And you’re making a mess,” he snapped. Internally he was screaming. Stacks of papers, her laptop, back pack, lunch bag (that must’ve been empty before she arrived at school because he knew she hadn’t eaten at all that day until she stole some of his sandwich when she came to his department to see Nanaba), and a mass of books. Finally, she jumped into the front seat and buckled up. “What kind of music do you listen to?”  
He started the car.  
She waited.  
No sound.  
“Really? Silence?” She leaned in close to the radio and poked at the buttons.   
“Stop fucking shit up. Yes, silence. I don’t like a lot of noise.” He reached over and smacked at her hands.  
She smacked back at him twice before grabbing onto his hand and dragging it to her knee, holding it hostage while her free hand went back to what she was doing before.  
Levi didn’t like how it was nice to hold her hand while driving. That was what couples did. They were friends, and that’s all. “I need my hand to drive the car, four eyes,” he snarled.  
She looked up at him and laughed. “Then you shouldn’t have attacked me, grump. But I guess you can have your hand back.” She released him.  
He forced himself not to flex his fingers or show any reaction. She had dry hands, he noted. Callouses. “Give me directions.”  
She did that, and he was surprised with how clear she communicated with him.  
Pulling up in front of the flats, he cringed. “This is where you live?”  
“Home sweet home,” she reached into the back seat and started gathering her things, her knees on the seat as she did this.  
“This place looks like you’d get robbed walking to the front door.” It’s at least not worse than where I grew up, he thought.   
Hange chuckled. “It ain’t that bad.” Things in her arms she turned the correct way around in the seat. “Want to come in for a tour?”  
“Knowing you, I’ll want to clean as soon as I step inside.”  
“You can do that if you really want to, but I was going to suggest a cup of tea instead.”  
He perked up. “Okay.”  
“Great,” excitedly she jumped out of the car.  
He took his time making sure the windows were all up on the car and it was securely locked before he followed her to the little brick flat that looked like every other place there; depressing. On her little porch, she had a large flower pot with a rose bush that looked dead. “You should clean up and not try to kill any more plants.”  
Hange looked over her shoulder as she struggled to open the lock. “Huh? Oh, you mean my rose bush. No, that’s not dead. We’re in winter so the rose is in hibernation and now’s the time to prune it back and re-pot if they need it. You should see it in spring and summer. No, you should smell it. So pretty.”  
He re-examined the plant. “Are you meant to cut it back so far?”  
“Roses like it rough in winter,” she finally pushed the door open. “Welcome to mi casa.”  
Peeking in through the door, Levi noted that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. “Still filthy. Do you even know what a vacuum is?”  
“Nope,” she grinned at him. “Come on in.”  
She moved inside, across the grey carpeting with her shoes still on, and dumped everything in her arms across the desk in the corner. He closed the door behind himself. He had walked straight into the lounge room from the entry, turning his head he saw through the doorway to his right the skinny galley kitchen with plates stack high and a rank smell coming from there. He crinkled his nose. “No way am I drinking any tea from that kitchen.”  
Hange winced. “I, um, need to wash up. Give us five minutes and I’ll have some cups cleaned,” she shed her coat and started to roll up her sleeves.  
“I’ll help,” he started forward.  
Her hand on his shoulder halted him. The warmth from her palm radiating through his clothes. He didn’t hate it.  
“No, Levi. You’re my guest. It’s a nice offer and funny how much of a clean freak you are, but I can’t have you scrubbing anything here.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “Since when do you follow social norms?”  
“I’m not that much of a failure as a human,” she scoffed. “Now sit. Read a book. Look around. But don’t clean.” Turning sharply on her heel, she lifted her hand from him and started for the kitchen.  
He missed it as the warmth disappeared with her. Sighing, he went to the scruffy lounge and stared at it. It looked like it should’ve been on the roadside for a council pick up of rubbish.  
Water running and glasses clinking echoed along with Hange’s hums.  
Levi felt his hands twitch. He needed to do something. If she was left to her own devices, no cleaning would ever be done. “Four eyes,” he stormed into the kitchen.  
“Huh?” Her hair whipped round her face as she moved.  
“I can’t take it. Let me clean,” he forced the words through a tense jaw.  
“It hasn’t even been a minute. Do you have a medical condition?”  
“If I stay in this filth for too long, I’ll develop one. Where are your cleaning products?” he tried not to look at the bench tops or breathe in too deeply. What was that smell? Food scraps?  
Hange glared at him. “No.”  
“Hange,” he pleaded.  
Sighing, she lowered her head. The afternoon light from the window hit her glasses in such a way it hid her eyes from him. “Fine. Spray and wipe and sponges are under the sink,” she shifted her body to the side. “Vacuum and mop are in the laundry over there.”  
He grunted and began the familiar process of cleaning. “If you live in filth for too long, you’re going to get sick, Hange,” he scolded.  
Hange glared back at him. “I have been doing just fine without the need to be OCD like you. Still alive.” Even though she protested, she continued with washing up and allowed him free reign.   
It was dark outside by the time he was satisfied.   
Hange hit the button on the kettle. “Thanks for all that. This place might actually pass inspection next week.”  
“You have to clean it again before then,” he crossed his arms and leant his weight against the door frame.  
“Or I can just invite you over again,” she suggested.  
“No.” Yes.  
She grinned as she went about the process of making tea; two black. To her own cup she doctored it with a tea spoon of honey.  
He was a little surprised she had noticed his preference and went about making it properly, even though it was a tea bag and not loose leaf. “Thank you,” he accepted the cup offered.   
“Come with me, I want to show you my pride and joy,” she led him across the lounge room and yanked the heavy drapes to the side to reveal a sliding glass door.  
Shit, he’d missed that glass during his cleaning rampage.  
Outside was black, he couldn’t distinguish a single thing. Suddenly, with several switches flicked, the garden was illuminated with a strings of Christmas lights strung in long lines from above the door to the fence. Underneath, every inch of dirt had been worked to support plants of various sorts.  
“Furthest away is my veggie patch with my current winter crops. I should give you some stuff before you go. Then I have my peace lilies in the shade over there with my ferns. Closest to the door are my violas and pansies, they’re just so pretty I couldn’t resist planting them. And then over there where it gets the most sun are my succulents.” She paused to sip her tea. “I put up the lights so I could work out there in the evenings after school.”  
“It’s pretty,” he let slip out.  
She nodded her head. “Sure is.”  
Looking behind, Levi noted the lack of furniture inside. Did she spend most of her time out in a plot of land that wasn’t much bigger than a postage stamp?  
***  
“Oi, four eyes,” Levi kicked her chair.  
She snorted as her head shot up from the desk, and groggily looked around. “What?”  
“Stop sleeping at your desk,” he dragged the chair from the neighbouring desk and sat down beside her, leaning back and crossing his legs. “It’s the end of the day.”  
Hange stretched her arms high. “Hmm, has everybody else left already?”  
“Yes,” only because he’d reassured them that he would make sure she wasn’t locked inside the school overnight. “Come on.”  
“Gives us a minute, I just need to pack up.” As soon as she spoke, she stopped and frowned at him. “Did you want something? Is that why you’re waiting on me?”  
He forced any embarrassment down before it could creep up. “You’re coming home with me for dinner, four eyes.”  
***  
“Wow!” Hange gasped as she followed Levi through a tour of his house. “It’s so big and beautiful and, well obviously, clean.”  
“Thanks.” He took the compliments.  
She continued to wax poetry over every detail she took in, from the gleaming original hardwood floors to the matching lounge set. “So soft,” she cooed as she sank into the cushions.  
“Tch,” he rolled his eyes at her.  
“And what does your garden look like?”  
He jerked a finger over his shoulder. “It’s just grass out there. I don’t really spend much time on it.”  
Hange gasped in horror. Charging off, she found the back yard exactly as he said it; grass. But huge. An endless expanse that could hold enough garden beds to do crop rotations, have a dedicated space for flowers, even plant some citrus trees and still have space to put a pergola so you could sit and enjoy the outdoors.  
“You have all this and don’t feel the itch to grow anything?” This was beyond her comprehension. Who did that? What kind of person remained a slave to grass but didn’t even consider planting something nice to enjoy? “Do you like mowing that much?”  
“I hate it,” he grumbled.  
“Then plant something.”  
“No.”  
Hange gaped, her hands went to her hair and dug in. “Why not grow something you’re going to enjoy more than grass? Some vegetables that you could cook with? What about some fragrant flowers that you could pick and bring inside to make the place smell pretty?”  
Levi tossed his head in the direction of the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon.”  
They sat to bowls of stew and bread rolls. Hange pushed away thoughts of the wasted space outside and breathed in deeply the rich gravy in front of her. “What’s in this?” She asked as she lifted her first mouthful to her lips.  
“Vegetables. Are you allergic to anything?”  
“No,” she sighed as the taste exploded over her mouth. “This is delicious. Thank you, Levi.”  
“Thank you for the vegetables,” he replied.  
Hange’s body froze. No way. Did he use the vegetables she’d given him from her garden to cook? That was… “Amazing.”  
He ignored her and continued to eat.  
In between mouthfuls, Hange resumed arguments. “See what you can do with fresh produce? You really should use that space for a garden. If you don’t want to dive head first into the whole thing, I can help you start small; a couple of garden beds. Oh, you could make a composter. Gah, I’m so jealous of you right now, Levi.”  
“Just shut up and eat.”  
“Do you hate the outdoors?”  
“Yes.”  
She blinked at him. “Really?” Levi tried his hardest to glare her into submission, and of course she knew what he was doing, had seen it work hundreds of times with other people who did believe that he was the scariest person out there. “Well?” She pressed.  
He sighed in defeat and the glare softened. “I don’t like doing things that get me dirty.”  
“Hmm, there are so many things I could say about that,” she smirked knowingly.  
He snatched up the bread roll and pitched it hard at her face. “Pervert!”  
Laughing, she rubbed at her cheek where he struck and took a bite from the bread roll that was her’s now. “When you clean you get dirty.”  
“That’s different.”  
“Of course, it is. Because cleaning isn’t as satisfying as a hard day’s labour in the garden, watching things grow, making changes to what fertiliser you use to see different results, knowing what to plant side by side to get the best harvest and to ward off pests.”  
“Fuck four eyes,” he facepalmed. “You’re a lost cause.”  
“You get dirty when you play field hockey or go for your runs.” She detoured off, her mind jumping back to the previous point. “And you really get dirty when you do a sh- “  
“STOP IT!”  
She threw her head back and cackled. “You’re too easy to tease.”  
“And you’re a pain in my ass.”  
“You love me,” she sung back.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Lies, shorty. You tell lies.”  
***  
Four years before.  
“Levi,” Hange sniffled as he opened the door, more tears threatened to follow the last lot. “Some woman took Sawney.”  
He didn’t hesitate, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.  
She dropped her head to his shoulder, hunching over to do so and let the tears come out. Her nose blocked up again and she struggled to breathe.  
Levi pulled back and took her to the lounge, handing her the tissues from the coffee table. “Tell me what happened. Who’s Sawney?”  
Honking her nose, she was relieved to be able to inhale slightly again. “Sawney was one of the stray cats I was feeding near my place. He and another cat, Bean. They were trusting me and liked to come and watch me garden, they were getting use to coming into the flat and I was hoping that they would stick around.” She sucked in air hard. Her chest hurt. This couldn’t really be happening, could it? “The neighbour saw a woman in a uniform pick Sawney up. He went over and told her that I was feeding it, but she didn’t care, kept saying that it was lost and she had to take it to the vets. And then she drove off with him. She didn’t even leave her name or number.” Hange wailed.  
Levi cuddled her close, his hand rubbing rhythmically over her back. “What sort of uniform was it?”  
“She’s a driver for ***, but I’ve already tried to call them and have been passed their depo and no-one’s there, and it’s after 12 on Saturday and the vets are all gone. What am I going to do Levi? She took him away.”  
He silently held her.  
It took a while, but finally, Hange hiccupped and stopped crying. She clung to him still. The weight of his arms and the warmth he radiated… it helped ease the ache inside. It was grounding her from losing her mind completely.  
“What time do they open on Monday?” Levi asked.  
“The depot doesn’t have times listed online, but it would have to be early.”  
“We can go before school and ask who this woman is. If we can find her, we can find Sawney.”  
Hange buried her face into his shirt. “Thank you, Levi.”  
***  
Levi reached over and covered Hange’s hand with his own, driving with only one. She intertwined her fingers with his. He couldn’t tell her everything would be fine, that was a lie. There was no guarantee this woman would give the cat back or that they would find her at all. But he could be with her through this time. And he could do what was in his power to pressure this company to fix this.  
They parked on the street and headed for the front office of the shed. Hange explained the situation quickly to the woman in the office. And then again to the manger who was called in. And then to some more people.  
Levi gritted his teeth. What the fuck was wrong with these people? Couldn’t someone just find who was shift on Saturday and get them in here?  
He watched as Hange’s shoulders kept tensing. Her voice was rising too. She was naturally loud, but that weekend, after she’d cried, she’d gone quiet, barely speaking over a whisper. It was surprising to hear the volume return. But it wasn’t normal.  
“I just need to know what’s happened to the cat,” Hange pleaded.  
The door swung open and yet another woman came in; short, middle aged, dark hair.   
“Oh, Linda. You were rostered on for Saturday, right?” The manger asked.  
“Yes,” she shrank back.  
Levi fought the urge to go over and grab her by the collar and make her speak up.  
“Did you pick up a stray cat?”  
“Oh,” she relaxed a little, filling in her space again. She even smiled. “Yes, it was living in a drain. It took me an hour and a can of Fancy Feast to get it to come to me.”  
Levi sensed it happening before Hange moved. He reached out and took her elbow. She turned to him. Her eyes were wild, a frown set in place over them, and jaw rigid. It looked like she was ready to fight. “Breathe, four eyes.” He stepped in front of her. “That cat wasn’t living in the drain. That cat has a home and it needs to be returned.”  
Linda looked shocked. “But it was in the drain when I found it.”  
That comment broke Hange. “And do you live here?” she snapped. “This is the place I found you, so that means you live here, doesn’t it? Don’t be so naive.”  
Oh shit. Levi remained in front of her, he could at least stop her from assaulting someone if it came to it. He couldn’t prevent her from speaking, though.  
“Look lady, that cat is mine. He has a brother and he’s been missing him like crazy all weekend. You may think you were being a hero and doing what was best for that cat, but you should’ve listened to my neighbour when he said that cat was being cared for and left him alone. All you’ve done now is caused a lot of worry for no reason. Now where is Sawney so I can pick him up?”  
***  
Reunited, Hange was quick to lock the cats inside the flat. “They’re going to piss everywhere inside,” Levi warned as he hurried to get them to school on time.  
“But at least no-one will try to take them away again. If they’re inside I know they’re safe.”  
***  
Three and a half years before.  
“The real estate isn’t renewing my lease,” Hange complained to Levi and Nanaba during her trip to their staff room over lunch. “The owner’s daughter wants to move in.”  
“When do you have to be out by?” Nanaba asked around a mouthful.  
Hange stole some more of Levi’s reheated Chinese from the night before. “The end of the month. I need to start looking for places.”  
Levi frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why are you looking for places to rent? Move in with me.”  
Hange’s face burned. “Um, well.”  
Nanaba started to hum a childish taunt. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g,” could be made out from her tone.  
“Are you sure?” Hange asked.  
“We’re in a relationship,” he answered. “I’m sure.”  
“But… what do I do with my furniture?”  
“If you’re referring to that lounge as furniture, don’t. It belongs at the dump.”  
“Hey,” Hange protested. “That lounge has served me well and deserves better.”  
She watched as Levi fought to open his lips wide enough to force the words out. “If you get rid of it, you can… do what you like to the back garden.”  
She threw herself at her boyfriend. “Oh my God! Levi you’re the absolute best. Don’t even think of taking back those words. I have so much that I want to add to the garden. More vegetables, and I know you hate the thought, but we can do that compost pile towards the back. Ohhh, and roses.”   
He continued to eat, moving around her to do so with practice.  
“We have to talk about how we’re going to split things. Am I going to be paying rent?”  
Levi stopped chewing. “We go fifty-fifty for all expenses. If you want, we can get a joint bank account and pay out from that.”  
Hange admired the forethought, he’d clearly been thinking about it for him to be able to answer so quickly. “And you’re fine with the cats?”  
“Four eyes,” he warned. “Those cats have more personal hygiene than you do. I am fine with the cats.”  
Over the remaining weekends for that month, they went about packing up her belongings, fighting over what to keep and what to throw, and uprooted the garden and returned it back to its original barren state.  
“Home sweet home,” she flopped onto Levi’s soft lounge and stretched out, her head landing in his lap.  
***  
“Hange?” Levi called out. “I’m home.” He closed the door quickly as the cats approached. “No, you have to stay inside the walls.”  
“Hey,” her voice echoed down the hall. “In the office.”  
He slipped off his shoes and made his way down the hall. Upon entering, he sighed. Hange was hunched over her notes, distractedly she flapped her hand over her shoulder. “Welcome home.”  
He cocked an eyebrow. That wouldn’t do. Stealthily, he moved to behind her, leant down and planted a long soft kiss to the bit of exposed shoulder. Her little gasp filled his ears. Shifting upward, he pushed her hair to the side and repeated the same kiss to her neck. The gasp grew in volume and heat. That was the spot, her sensitive spot that never failed to make her jump.  
But sucking too much would leave hickeys, which was not appropriate for a teacher to have on display. He moved his lips around the spot, his tongue flicking out and over the flesh before he sank his teeth in.   
“Levi,” the ‘i’ in his name stretched as she breathed. That made him hard.   
He brought his hands into play heading straight to cupping her breasts, teasing them through her singlet, a little surprised that she was braless. Her arms raised up and reached back for him, tangling her fingers into his hair. She tugged sharply. The pinch along his scalp made his cock throb. “Fuck, four eyes,” he hissed against her neck.  
Leaning back in the chair, she allowed her knees to drop away and opened herself up, her hips bucking up to beg for his attention. He noticed this all with half-lidded eyes. “Stand up,” he ordered.  
“Huh?” She asked dumbly.  
He yanked her up. A swift kick knocked the barrier of her chair away. Then he was pressed flush to her back.  
Hange’s body responded, her ass pressing into his erection and rubbing as her lower back arched.  
Levi slid his hands over her curves, loving every inch. As he encountered her shorts, he roughly shoved them down to her thighs, bunching her panties with them.  
“Fuck,” she whimpered. “Fuck me.”  
Levi let his finger dance around, flicking over her clit, delving into her wetness, coming back out and rubbing her clit again, and then back inside. Over and over. Until she was panting. “Levi, please,” she begged.  
She was driving him crazy; her heat, the grind of her ass over his trapped dick, her tortured moans and gasps. All of her making him throb and want to bury himself in her. He hurried now to free his cock.  
“Condom,” she made out, her voice thick with sex, making it deeper in tone.  
He grunted and fished one out from his wallet. Then he was pushing into her from behind, not fully seating himself in her. He groaned at that. “Bend over,” he demanded. His hands moved her so she was at a ninety-degree angle, her breasts rubbing over the papers on her desk, and giving him easier access. He pushed forward and sank into her fully to the root of his cock. All around him, her hot wet muscles rippled.  
Levi held her hips and fucked her.  
She bucked back. Crying out his name, begging for him to go harder, thrashing about and knocking things off of the desk.  
“Rub your clit,” he reached for her stretched out arm and guided it to where he knew she needed it. Under his hand he felt her fingers make contact and begin to rub in rhythm with his thrusts. He insides contracted as she began.  
Quickly, he slapped his hand back to her hips and picked up his pace.  
They tumbled into their orgasms within moments of each other, him collapsing against her back.  
She chuckled deeply in her chest, the feeling vibrating into his. “That was a nice surprise, dear.”  
***  
Hange happily stumbled into the house through the back door. “Levi, you’re going to love the haul I got from the veggie patch.” She dumped her armfuls of corn onto the kitchen bench.  
Off to the side, just on her peripheral, she noticed movement. She started to turn, her grin firmly in place. But she didn’t land eyes on Levi’s face.  
In an instant, her gut was assaulted and she hung upside down, her face coming within inches of an ass she knew well. “Levi,” she yelped.  
Over his shoulder he carried her to the bathroom and unceremoniously dumped her fully clothed into the bath tub. Her head went under the water as her ass slipped along the smooth base. Spluttering, she broke the surface.  
Levi snatched her glasses from her nose. “You reek, four eyes.”  
“You could’ve just said something. This is a little extreme,” she laughed. With difficulty, she stripped her soak clothes.  
“You should be bathing yourself every fucking day. I shouldn’t have to do this.”  
A smirk tugged her lips. “But you do kind of get off on it. Getting me naked and wet.”  
His hand landed on the top of her head and he shoved her under the water again.  
When he let her back up, she chuckled and swiped the water from her eyes. “Sadist.”  
He began the process of scrubbing and lathering every inch of her. She wriggled about and made more suggestive remarks as he went. “You found something you like, dear,” she bit her lip as he ran the soap over her breasts.   
In retaliation, she pinched her nipple. “Stop thinking you can flirt your way out of this.”  
Hange groaned. “It would be more fun if you were naked too.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
She poked out her tongue. Quickly, he ran the soap over it. “Ahhh,” she yelled.  
“Your mouth is also filthy.”  
Hange spat out into the bath water. “That’s cruel, shorty. You like my filthy mouth normally.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I have distinct memories of getting you hard with some choice phrases and getting you to cum down my throat with this mouth. So yes. Yes, I am completely sure.” She glared at him. “Will you please just get naked and in here with me already and stop being a tease, dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend was terrible because someone really did steal my cat and I had no idea where she was or if I would ever get her back. The idiot who took her, thought she was a stray even after my parents told her that the cat was being fed by me (they hadn't realised how attached I was to her), and she just drove off with my baby and surrendered her to the vets. On Monday I found her at the vets and am now in the process of formally adopting her with a microchip and everything.


	10. Chapter Ten – A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry,” she muttered.  
> “What for?”   
> “Making a mess. Getting you wet, and not in the preferred way,” she attempted to joke, but it felt weak as it left her mouth. “Probably making us late for school.”  
> “It’s okay. Do you have the runs?”  
> “No,” she attempted to shake her head but that made things feel worse. “No shits to give.”  
> Levi grunted, a little twerk of the corner of his lips. He steadied her with one hand and stepped out of the spray. Returning, he handed her the toothbrush and tooth paste. “Brush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for anything here being inaccurate; Google was my primary source for information as I haven't been in this situation before.

What is wrong with me? Did I catch a stomach bug from one of the kids? Eat something off from the staff room fridge? Moblit and Niffa normally clear out anything suspicious before that sort of thing can happen.  
Hange gripped the cool porcelain hard and leaned so she was practically inside the toilet.   
“Hange?” Levi’s voice called from outside the room. “Are you alright?”  
“Gahhhhh,” she made a noise between a gurgle and a groan. It hurt. All over she hurt. Her throat was raw from the rush of stomach acids, her muscles in her stomach and throat ached from the heaves to pull said acid up, and legs screamed to keep her upright until the nausea let up enough and then she could sink down and lay on the tiled floor.  
Levi pushed open the door.   
Hange weakly waved at him. “I’ll clean it up, promise. You won’t recognise the place, dear.”  
In an instant he was on the floor beside her, eyes wild and hands gripping her arms. “What’s wrong?”  
“I just threw up,” she cringed as she looked. Most of it landed in the toilet.   
“Damn it, Hange!” Releasing her, he moved to the sink.   
She swiped the back of her hand over her lips. “Are you feeling alright?”  
The sound of running water echoed off the tiles. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Levi shut off the water, plunging them back to silence, and came back to her.  
The swipe of the cool cloth over her face was a relief. She sighed and leaned into his touch. “Nice.”  
They remained paused like that for a while. “Better?”  
“Not really,” she answered. “I still feel like I need to hurl, but I’m not sure there’s anything left. Plus, I have this headache. Could be because I’ve just became dehydrated from throwing up my guts.”  
“Doctor,” Levi demanded.  
“No,” she groaned. “I’ll be fine. A clean shirt and I can head to work.”  
“A fucking shower is what you need,” he removed the cloth and reached for her shirt.  
Hange instantly missed the coolness, she snatched it from the floor. Before she could place it back to her face, Levi smacked her hand, causing her to drop it.   
“It’s been on the floor that you’ve made a mess all over. Don’t be disgusting.” With efficiency he stripped her and moved her into the shower, getting the temperature just right before setting the spray against her skin. Her muscles let go and she sagged against him, letting his hands move other her and clean up the mess she’d made.  
Levi didn’t appear fazed that his clothes were now being soaked.   
“Sorry,” she muttered.  
“What for?”   
“Making a mess. Getting you wet, and not in the preferred way,” she attempted to joke, but it felt weak as it left her mouth. “Probably making us late for school.”  
“It’s okay. Do you have the runs?”  
“No,” she attempted to shake her head but that made things feel worse. “No shits to give.”  
Levi grunted, a little twerk of the corner of his lips. He steadied her with one hand and stepped out of the spray. Returning, he handed her the toothbrush and tooth paste. “Brush.”  
-  
They were late to work. Roll call had been called and the student body were moving to their first classes. Hange ignored the glare her fiancé was giving her. “I’ll be fine,” she forced out.  
“And contaminating the rest of the population. You should be at home.”  
Hange glared back at him. “Then you’re contaminated too and should be quarantined with me until we both get through this.” She gave his hand a quick squeeze. “Don’t worry dear. If I feel too bad I’ll have a lie down in the staff room.” With that promise made she pasted on a smile she knew would never convince him and hurried off to her department.  
And that was when the worse of it hit her. She did well enough, getting the class settled and started with their work. But the headache wouldn’t go away. And she didn’t feel like moving much. Actually, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed.  
Shit. This is bad, I know this is bad and I should tell Moblit what’s going on and head to the staff room. Fuck. Oh please let this class end soon.  
Hange sank into the chair behind the desk. It took a monumental effort not to put her head onto the desk and fall asleep.  
The students eyed her oddly.  
They know I’m not feeling well. Thank fuck they’re seniors and won’t muck up on me right now.   
“Are you alright, Ms Zoe?” Petra asked in concern.  
She tried hard to smile and respond in her usual manner. Failing, she asked for help. “Would you mind getting Mr Brenner for me, please Petra?”  
-  
Levi placed the tea into Hange’s hands. “I fucking told you.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” she took a tentative sip. “But I at least came into the office for a lie down.” She had managed fall asleep for the remaining first period and then second. It was Levi who woke her when he came during the break to check up on her.  
“You should go home,” He squatted slightly so he was eye level with the woman.   
“Not a practical option right this moment since I’m not confidant in my driving while in this condition and you’ll end up missing third period if you drive me home. I’ll just stay here and my classes will be combined with everybody else’s.”  
Niffa nodded. “I’ll take the third period class with mine. And then Goggles will take the fourth.”  
“Fifth period is the sports day assembly, anyway,” Moblit added. “No class.”  
“I’ll talk to Erwin about leaving early,” Levi hadn’t shifted his attention from her at all. This was fucking serious and he refused to let her shrug it off.  
But what is this? She’s not living in filth, eats regularly and healthily, hasn’t travelled to anywhere exotic. Has she been playing with bacteria samples? Anything disgusting for her class experiments?  
Hange placed her tea to the side and slapped her hands onto either side of his face, holding him in place. “I will be fine. This will pass and I’ll be back to normal in no time. I am not terminally ill.”  
“You were never normal to begin with.”  
-  
“Why?” Hange groaned. “Why am I still feeling like shit? And I haven’t taken a shit in ages. What the fuck?” She rolled to the side of the bed and reached for the bucket.  
Levi reached over from where he was pulling on his socks and rubbed her back. “Are you pregnant?”  
“No,” her voice echoed back to her as she hung her head over the bucket. “Why would you ask that?”  
“I’ve googled your symptoms.”  
“And google is sooooo reliable,” she snarked.  
“Nausea, headaches, fatigue, and constipation.” He deadpanned back to her. “Tender breasts.”  
“But I had my period.” Though, it had been light on that time. But there had been cramps, the usual accompanying asshole to her shark week. “And we use condoms like they’re going out of fashion. I carry them with me like they’re tampons. They’re throughout this house. In the car. In your wallet. Everywhere. How can we get pregnant when we use condoms ever time?”  
The rubbing on her back stopped.  
She swallowed. Oh no. Hange lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.  
Levi cast his eyes down to the bedding. “The holidays… we weren’t that careful when we went to visit Isabell and Farlan.”  
“Wai-” her words froze in her throat. “I know we messed up then; but again, I had my period. I was bleeding and had cramps. If I was pregnant then I would have skipped my period all together. That’s why we weren’t worried about that mess up,” her chest began to tighten and breathing quickened. No way. Nope. Don’t panic, she told herself.  
“Want to take a test?”  
Hange bit her lip. A test. Just pee on a stick and have it say yes or no to pregnancy. Admitting that she wanted to… that was giving life to the idea of a life form developing inside of her. That there was possibility.  
Saying no was just her being stubborn and in denial.  
But my period happened. What if that wasn’t my period and I was pregnant all along and that was some warning sign and I didn’t do anything and now the baby is going to be fucked up because I’m a bad mother and didn’t even know about it, didn’t even think to want it.  
“Hange!” Levi’s grip on her shoulders tightened excruciatingly so.  
Shaking her head, she came back to the here and now. Since when did he move to her side of the bed? “Okay, I’ll pee on a stick. Sorry, just went deep into my head just then.”  
His grip loosened and he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles. “It’ll be alright.”  
“Will it really?”  
“You don’t want a baby?”  
She couldn’t hear any hurt or disappointment in his tone. “I’ve never really considered it as an option for me. Sure, I like kids, I mean, I’m a teacher and I love it.”  
“Thought you were in it for the science,” he attempted to joke with her.  
It worked, a little. She smiled and nodded. “That too. What about you? If… if we’re pregnant, would you be happy with that?” her heart raced.  
Levi frowned deeper than usual, and she knew that he was struggling. She touched his arm, curling her fingers over his sleeve.  
“It’s your body,” he finally said. “I’ll support what ever you chose.”   
She inhaled sharply. “Thanks a fucking lot for the pressure.” Fear rose in her chest, taking all space for air. She fought it back, focusing on the feel of him, on his warmth.  
“You know I can’t make the decision for you. Fuck, four eyes. I would never…” his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.  
Hange rubbed his arm and leaned in so her forehead press to his. The pressure of his weight on her was comforting and she hoped she returned the same feeling with herself. “I know. Still feel like I have too much control and will make the wrong choice and we’re going to regret it for the rest of our lives because I fucked up.”  
“I can’t promise we won’t regret it.”  
“I want more than support,” she snapped. “I want to know what you want, Levi. Tell me; do you want kids? With me?”  
He hesitated. “I don’t want to pressure you.”  
“But I need to make an informed decision.”  
His head hung forward and the bangs of his hair hid his eyes from her. She released her bucket, even though she’d totally forgotten she had it in her death clutch the entire time. Free hand, she reached over and shoved his hair back and held it there with her palm.  
“I want to have babies with you, Hange Zoe.” Levi’s eyes shone as they snapped up to her. “But if you’re not ready or don’t want to keep it, I’ll support you. I’m not leaving you because of this.”  
Stomach twisting, she released him and dove for the bucket. In between bursts, she cried out. “We don’t even know for sure if I’m pregnant.”  
Levi sighed. “If not pregnancy, then what the fuck is causing this mess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Hange may or may not be pregnant. Again, I apologise to every reader who has been pregnant; didn't mean to fuck it up, I just have nothing to base this off of other than Google.  
> Gold Coast Supanova!!!!!!!! It totally kicked my ass. It was great, but I was exhausted by the end of it and returned home with a cold. For that reason, this chapter was shorter than others and took a little longer to get out (also had my second last uni assignment due and got to pick up my cat!).  
> Thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos, and comments (I want to write something heartfelt, but can't find the words, just know you guys make my day when I see the stats and read comments).  
> Tumblr: fangirldefiantdame


	11. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isayama would be proud...  
> Complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Sometime in the past…  
“What is this shit?” Levi nearly spat out the mouthful of scalding hot dirty water onto the footpath outside their hotel.  
Hange sipped from her cup, unfazed by what was inside. “English breakfast.”  
“Bullshit.” Lifting the disposable cup, he spotted the reason for him to growl. “Fucking Starbucks.”  
“I wanted to try their new matcha latte, that’s why your tea came from them.”  
Levi rubbed his fist into his eye sockets. His brain was killing him. It throbbed, trying to beat its way out through his skull. All his eye lids wanted to do was close. This trip was exhausting. Too many brats to keep from getting lost or hit by a car because they don’t look before crossing the road. Too many repeated questions; when’s lunch, can we stop for a bit, are we there yet?  
And now, he had no fucking tea to drink. “Starbucks know fuck all about making tea.”  
Hange hummed. “I guess they expect to temper the boiling water with milk but since you have it black, that wasn’t going to happen. They could’ve add cold water… pass it here.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can get them to cool it down for you,” she held out her hand expectantly.  
He peeked in through the glass doors; Erwin and the rest of the teachers had the kids corralled in the lobby, getting them ready for another shitty day of travelling. Thankfully, this time it was to home. No more sites to see or tours of stupid factories.   
Levi handed the paper cup over. “Thanks, four eyes.”  
She gave him a warm smile and walked back across the street.  
He waited, arms folded.  
-  
Present time…  
“Piss on this,” he threw the box into her lap as he walked into the bedroom when he got home from work.  
Hange looked up from her laptop. Picking up the box she examined it carefully. “I’m not sure I’m meant to piss on the box.”  
“If you’re being a smartass you must be feeling better,” Levi began to change from his work clothes.  
Humming, she watched this action. “A little. Still feel like shit, but at least I’m not throwing up. Do you mind if I put on music for this performance?”  
“What?”  
Hange grinned. “Your little stripper show would be more entertaining with music. Not that I’m not loving this right now.” She cackled as he shoved his head through his shirt and glared at her. “Okay, okay, I’ll go and pee on the stick.” With a sigh, she moved her laptop to the side and headed for the bathroom.  
“Close the door,” Levi called after her.  
“But how will you know the results if I do that?” she teased.  
“Fucking hell, four eyes. Just close the damn door so I don’t have to hear you piss.”  
Shutting the door wasn’t the best move for her. Hange gripped the box, crushing it in her hand.   
This is it.  
Panic flared. Her heart raced and she wanted to throw up again.  
What if I am? How the fuck am I going to fit a baby into my life? I don’t want to step down from being head of science or give up work or give up being a year advisor for next year or be a stay at home mother for the rest of my life or make Levi feel like he’s trapped now because we have a baby together or get fat and not fit into my wedding dress or delay the wedding even though we have no set date or be the first out of everyone to produce a spawnling or –  
“Four eyes,” Levi knocked on the door.  
Hange jumped. “What is it?”  
“I can hear you talking to yourself. Open the door.”  
She complied. “Sorry, didn’t realise I was doing that,” she flushed and hoped he hadn’t heard most of it. Fuck, she was going to be a bad mother if she wasn’t excited and happy right now.  
Levi reached up and tugged on her ponytail. “Calm down. We’ll deal with everything as we move along.”  
Her tongue flicked over her dry lips. “But what if,” she started to speak, the words tumbling from her now in a storm of anxiety. “I’m a bad mother because I don’t want to give up my position at work? I’m scared shitless about this being a reality. Aren’t I meant to be hopeful and excited and praying that I am pregnant? Fuck Levi, I’m going to be the worst mother ever if I can’t sacrifice for a baby. How can I be going through everything in my life and be prioritizing my job before a baby?”  
The tug on her hair was sharper this time, yanking her from her torture painfully. “I’m scared too, Hange.” Levi released her hair and slid his hand to her cheek instead. “We need to adjust our thinking. This is something new and it’s going to take time for us to get use to it all and come up with compromises and fall-back plans.”  
Hange’s breathing shuddered as she inhaled deeply and focused on him. “Right.”  
“What do you do when you come across something new and unknown?” He queried.  
Hange felt herself smirk. “You study it.”  
“I don’t want you to experiment on yourself or the baby,” Levi narrowed his eyes at her in warning. “But you can’t decide anything until you have studied this thing inside of you.”  
“I never considered the possibilities of-” she was cut off by his hand over her mouth.  
“No. You’re going to piss on that stick and find out if you are or aren’t and then you’re going to have a normal fucking pregnancy with no sciencey tests.”  
Shoving his hand away she swooped down and kissed his nose. “Give me the box back.”  
This time round, he stayed with her in the bathroom. Hange awkwardly placed her hand between her legs and struggled to let a gentle stream flow out and onto the stick without hitting herself. “How do women do this all the time? This is ridiculous and inconvenient.”   
Levi ignored her.  
Cap on, stick sitting on a bed of toilet paper on the vanity, and hands washed, the couple waited.  
“I don’t want to be too fat to fit into my wedding dress,” she admitted to Levi.  
“Then we should hurry up and get married,” he shot back. “It’ll take a while before you start showing too much, we can have it done before then.”  
Hange gaped. “Really?”  
He nodded sharply. “October. We’ll get married in October.”  
“A Halloween wedding? With pumpkins?” Even though she was teasing she couldn’t stop the bubble of happiness taking over. They had a month at least.  
“Fuck no. And don’t even suggest costumes.”  
“But I could be an awesome corpse bride,” she poked him in the side.  
“I’m not into necrophilia.”  
As she opened her mouth, the timer on her phone screamed. Her lips clamped together. Shit.  
Levi took her hand. She gave him a tight smile, happy she wasn’t alone to do this. Together they peered at the results.  
“Positive,” Hange gasped.  
-  
“You need to see a doctor, four eyes,” Levi rubbed her back as more vomit exploded into the toilet.  
Groaning, she raised her head and gasped for air that wasn’t from where Levi took his morning shits. “I will. As soon as this week is over I’ll call and make an appointment.”  
“This can’t be normal.”  
“Levi,” she tensed. “Please don’t think the worst. I need you to give me your almost smiles and tell me that everything is going to be alright. I just-” she shuddered. “I don’t know what is normal. Am I meant to be this tired or unable to hold anything down or this constipated for this long? I don’t know. And that’s killing me.”  
“Hange,” he paused. “I can’t say that shit.”  
“Just try,” she gurgled out.  
Sighing, he did just that. “Everything will be fine. But you still need to see the fucking doctor.”  
-  
Hange watched Erwin lean back in his chair with his poker face. “What can I do for you?” he enquired.  
“It’s still early days, but Levi and I are pregnant,” she forced the words out of her mouth. It was strange, admitting to this status change.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thanks,” she sat up straighter. “I want to be clear that this will not be affecting my work as head teacher for science nor my position as year advisor for next year.”  
His poker face broke. Erwin frowned. “Hange, I’m not sure I understand you.”  
She began to fret, her fingers twining together, pulling at each other. “I’m not sure how much clearer I can be. Yes, I’m pregnant, but I don’t intend on letting it get in the way of my job.”  
“It was my understanding that you’ve been suffering from severe nausea for the past week and a half, yet you refuse to take any sick leave.” Erwin said. “I can’t force you to take time off, but I would strongly suggest you look after your health, especially now.”  
“I am being careful. Levi is testing out all kinds of foods to find what I won’t throw up and still have balanced nutrition. He makes sure I sleep and has me laying off the coffee,” damned grump of a short man. “But right now, we’re getting to the end for the seniors. This is their last term in the classroom before they sit their HSC. I can’t afford taking time off now.”  
“And then next term is end of year exams, formals, report cards,” Erwin added. “No time is perfect for having time off.”  
“I know that,” she pouted. Why did he have to make sense? “It’s just-” What was it? She wanted to have babies with Levi… but not right then. This kid was a surprise that she was finding hard to adjust to.  
“You’re going to be fine,” Erwin encouraged. “In fact, you’re going to be a wonderful mother.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“And however you and Levi chose to arrange your lives, you will have the full support of the school behind you. I promise you that.”  
-  
“What the hell is this?” Hange bounced out of bed. She stretched her arms high and then to either side, enjoying the movement. Rolling over, Levi peeled back one eyelid to glare at her. She grinned in return. “Two days. In a row!”  
“You still need to see a doctor,” he mumbled.  
“But I feel fine. No nausea. Maybe I had to wait for it to clear itself away. I even took a shit yesterday,” she hummed and went about getting ready for work.  
“Hange, I’m not asking anymore,” yawning, Levi sat up in the bed.  
At the threat, she paused and met his glare head on. “This isn’t like throwing me over your shoulder and dumping me into the bath tub, which is kind of cute. You’re not dragging me to the doctor.”  
“Want to bet?”  
“Levi,” she started with her warning tone. “I will go to the doctor when I am ready. Don’t push me.”   
-  
They started off like regular cramps, the sort she’d have when her period would begin. Not enough to send her to the lounge in the staff room with a hot water bottle. Not at first.  
Hange kept her class flowing, pushing the discomfort from her mind.  
Maybe this is another symptom… I think I’d rather the nausea to this.  
The slide of something flowing from her vagina startled her.  
What’s this? What’s going on?  
She turned to her class and muttered something about reading the rest of the chapter on their own before rushing out the door. Two steps from the staff toilet and the worst cramps she had ever had in her life gripped her abdomen and lower back. She stumbled, her shoulder landing against the wall hard. “Gah,” the cry tore at her chest.  
Nononononononononononononono. Please no.  
This wasn’t right, she knew this instinctively. Something was fucking wrong with her body. Quickly she whipped her head round, looking for help. “Moblit!” She yelled.  
Seconds later, he burst through the door to his full classroom. “Ms Zoe?!” his eyes bulged and he moved to her side.  
Hange grabbed at his arm. “I think I’m miscarrying.”  
-  
Levi bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. He was in hell. Hange’s body shuddered with each sob, her cries howled into his ear and echoed in the room, and he couldn’t do anything but hold her.  
A nurse appeared at the door. “The doctor will be in soon to talk to you.” She frowned. “Maybe we should ask him to prescribe something to calm your partner down.”  
Levi gave a curt nod to this suggestion.  
Dr Grisha came in an hour later.  
Hange was sobbing without howls.  
“I’m sorry Hange.” The doctor sat on the foot of the bed, the clipboard held loosely in his hands. “Your tests have come back all clear of major issues. There’s no explanation for why you miscarried this time around.”  
Hange swiped her hand under nose. “Is it my age?”  
“You’re under 35, you had a 15% chance of miscarriage. Most likely it was chromosomal abnormality.”  
Levi looked sharply to Hange.  
She noticed the confusion on his face and even though tears were streaming down her cheeks she explained to him. “The baby’s chromosomes weren’t developing normally probably from a bad egg or sperm cell or something going wrong when the cells first started to divide.”  
Dr Grisha nodded. “Nothing could’ve been done to save this pregnancy.”  
Levi released a little sigh. He hated the thought he may have been right, that she should’ve gone to the doctor earlier. “Will we…” he froze. Hange had a hard time accepting this pregnancy, what if she didn’t want to have kids at all after this?  
“Will we be able to have children after this?” she finished for him.  
“I do believe so. You’re still young enough, don’t smoke or drink excessively, and don’t abuse drugs. There’s a possibility you may miscarry again, about 25%. Many women suffer miscarriages and don’t even realise it, mistaking it for their menstrual cycle. Most will be able to conceive and carry a child to term without complications. It’s probably best if you have some time to recover emotionally before trying again.”  
-  
Hange spooned Levi. In the dark, under the covers, he cried.  
She joined him, soaking the back of his shirt as she did.  
-  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Hange sipped her tea and nodded. “I can’t stop thinking that I should’ve done more to protect the baby… and that I’m a little relieved that we’re not… that…” she faulted. “Fuck, I’m the worst fucking human being in the world,” she slammed the tea cup to the kitchen table. Tea sloshed over the rim. The handle snapped off. “Why couldn’t I have been happy? I want kids, but I didn’t want that one right now? What is wrong with me?”  
Levi controlled his breathing, counting the length of each inhale and exhale. “You’re not alone in thinking that.”  
Hange dropped the handle. “What?”  
“I’m thinking the same.”  
“We’ve been together for years, when will we feel ready for a baby?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Hange swallowed. “What if we’re never ready?”  
Levi shrugged. “We keep living.”  
“Levi,” she started to cry again. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”  
-  
“Are you sure you still want to get married in October?” Levi pulled his laptop to his knees and opened the web browser.  
Hange sat beside him in bed. “Yes. I’m depressed as fuck over the baby, but I’m happy that we have a bit more of a deadline for the wedding… And I think it will distract us.”  
Levi grunted.  
Hange softly smiled at him. “Realistically, it was just a bunch of cells. Not even a baby yet. It had the potential of being one, if it had developed normally.”  
“Is that sort of thinking helping?” Levi reached over and took her hand.  
She squeezed. “A little. And maybe when we consciously decide to try for children, I won’t feel like a shitty mother.”  
“You will be a great mother,” Levi raised her hand, turning it over he kissed her palm softly. “You’re kind and caring and protective and resilient. This brat was a surprise and we were scared. You’re not wrong for being worried or not being able to decide what to do straightaway. It would’ve taken us time to change our thinking and lives.” He moved down to her wrist.  
It tickled her a little, his lips fluttering over the soft skin. “What if I don’t want to be a stay at home mum?”  
Levi paused his kissing again. Against her pulse he asked her something else instead of answering. “What if I was the stay at home dad?”  
Hange’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “You would do that?”  
“If you’re okay with the idea,” he casted his eyes to the blankets. “If you decide that you’d rather stay at home, then I can keep working.”  
“Levi, I don’t want to give up my job. I love the school and the kids. If this is something you want to do, if you’re happy to be the primary carer and giving up your career, then yes! Please, be my househusband and look after the babies.” Tears stung her raw eyes. “Is this what you want or are you trying to comfort me?”  
Levi shook his head. “No, I really want this.”   
“Oh my god, Levi,” she gasped.  
“Are those happy tears?”  
“Yes,” she nodded. “I’m so happy that I have you. That I can have babies and still have my career. And I’m sad we lost our first child.”  
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault,” he reassured.   
Hange twisted her hand so was holding his and sent them to his chest, over his heart. “I know. This isn’t going to disappear overnight, but I know we’re okay.”  
He nodded his head.  
She dragged their hands to her now and held them over her heart, his hand against her chest.  
Levi leant forward and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. “I love you,” he changed his target, moving up and placing his lips over hers.  
“I love you too,” Hange sniffled.  
Levi pulled back. “Disgusting.”  
“What did you expect, I’ve been balling my eyes out. Of course, I would have snot running from my nose.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you pass me the tissues, please dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for writing this.  
> This isn't the tone for the rest of the story. Levi and Hange will be happy; they will get married and have kids and love each other for the rest of their lives. I promise.  
> I'm sorry for this chapter.  
> Thank you for everyone's comments and kudos here and on Tumblr. Thanks Sara for the pregnancy info (actually did print it off and have it pinned to my wall) it shall be used in later chapters.


	12. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop pretending everything is fine.”  
> “But it is fine,” Hange protested.  
> “You can’t lie to me.”  
> Fire flared behind her glasses. “Levi Ackerman, I am not fucking lying. Everything is fine.”  
> “Bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. Honestly thought everyone was going to be sending a lot of hate through because of the miscarriage, it's a relief that hasn't happened, and so nice that you guys seem to have liked the chapter.  
> Tumblr; fangirldefiantdame

“Is it just me or does it sound like Erwin is trying to recruit these kids?” Hange leaned in and whispered into Levi’s ear. She made sure her lips brushed against his lobe and enjoyed how he visibly stiffened. She also liked how she wanted nothing more than to suck on it… among other things.  
“Pay attention, Ms Zoe,” he hissed back.  
Rolling her eyes, Hange muttered. “But this has nothing to do with us and is boring.”  
“Pretend.”  
“But I want something more stimulating to focus on,” she tried again to touch his ear with her lips but failed when he leaned away from her.  
“School grounds, Ms Zoe,” he persisted. “Try to set a good example for the students you’re going to be advising.”  
The school hall was filled with children from all of the primary schools in the area. They sat cross legged in neat rows and listened carefully to each word the grown-ups spoke.  
Hange snickered. That sort of thing won’t last for long once they hit high school.  
Together, Levi and Hange stood to the side of the stage and waited for Erwin to finish his spiel. It was taking a while.  
“Would it be a bad thing if I started to do research on my phone, while we waited?”  
Levi ignored her.  
Hange bumped her shoulder into his. “It’s for the wedding. Nanaba sent me a link to a place in the vineyard country. Cute chapel with a restaurant and accommodation. Need to check out what dates are available in October.”  
“Hange,” Levi growled. “Stop being a pain in the ass.”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” she smiled innocently.  
“You’re doing this on purpose.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Tch,” he responded.  
It would be too much to be a real pain in the ass… or maybe not. She shuffled in place and moved so she was…  
“Don’t you fucking dare touch my ass, four eyes.”  
“Awww,” she pouted. “How’d you know?”  
“Because I know you. And we’re not playing this game to see who gets caught first and annoys the shit out of Erwin the most.”  
“Language, Mr Ackerman. We’re on school grounds,” she threw back at him.  
He narrowed his eyes. “Thought you didn’t want to get married in a church.”  
“That’s a topic change and a half. I prefer not to have any religious hoodoo, but since we need a venue and everything else to be organised fast, I can accept a chapel. Not a full-blown cathedral, just a little chapel that’s more like a very nice hall, going off of the pictures. It’s either that or we use one of the pubs.”  
“No.”  
Hange chuckled. “We’re running out of time and from what Nana said the chapel does packages. The decoration, catering, cleaning, and what not.”  
Levi nodded his head towards Erwin. “Get ready.”  
Erwin began to angle his body so he could introduce them and walk away from the centre stage seamlessly. “Your year advisors will be Ms Zoe, the head teacher for science, and Mr Ackerman.”  
Hange moved ahead of her fiancé and took the microphone from Erwin. He shot her a glare before leaving them to it. She almost cackled. Of course, he knew she would be playing up.  
“Good morning everyone,” she smiled brightly.  
The children chimed back in sync, “Good morning Ms Zoe.”   
Whoa, that sounds strange. “Mr Ackerman and I are really excited to be your year advisors starting from next year and all the way until you graduate.” She hazarded a glance at Levi. His excitement was very well contained. “We’re here to help you throughout. If you have any questions, are struggling in class, or just need someone to talk to, we’re here to listen and help.” Hange rambled on for a while longer about their roles and what to expect while at high school. Twisting slightly, she glanced at Levi to see if he had anything to add.  
Levi rolled his eyes and extended his hand.  
Shocked, Hange wrapped up her speech. “And now a few words from Mr Ackerman.”  
Levi took the microphone. “Don’t be expecting sympathy if you break the rules. No drugs or alcohol, no skipping classes, no back talking teachers, no bullying. If I find out any of you have misbehaved…” he let his words hang in the silence.  
Hange cringed. He may have just won in annoying the shit out of Erwin. It wasn’t an outright threat and not like he could carry out any corporal punishments legally on the children. But, looking out at the frightened faces, he might have bought them at least a year’s worth of obedience before they worked out he could do nothing to them and they could rebel.  
-  
Lunch time in his department, Levi looked over Hange’s shoulder at the chapel displayed on her phone. “Not bad.”  
“High praise from you,” she smiled. “And it happens to be free for one weekend in October. Saturday 20th.”  
“Thank fuck it wasn’t on Halloween.”  
Laughing, Hange brought up the contact number. “I’ll ask if we can go out and have a look at the place before booking,” she looked to him for confirmation.  
He gave a curt nod.  
Levi listened to Hange’s side of the conversation as he sipped his tea. He worried. She was throwing herself into the planning, trying to get everything booked and ready by the end of July.   
Only last week she was in hospital…  
Hange hung up. “We can go and have a look this Sunday. Sounds like another couple will be there to look but they’re checking it out for a wedding in two years’ time.”  
Nanaba was watching too. “Are you sure about October, Han?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Well, it is a little soon.”  
Hange flapped her hand about. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll have everything organised in time. Especially if this chapel does most of the big stuff for us. Then we just need Farlan to bake, organise some flowers, and send off invites.”  
“Han,” Nanaba reached over and took her hands into hers. “I wasn’t meaning that.”  
“Cells, Nana. Like I’ve said before, they were just cells,” Hange disentangled her hands from the other woman and rose to her feet. “I’m heading back to the science department.”  
Placing his cup down, Levi got his feet too. “I’ll walk with you.”  
“It’s almost time for fifth period, you’ll be late to class,” she protested.  
“I need to stretch my legs.”  
She looked ready to continue arguing but stopped herself. “Suit yourself. See ya later Nana.”  
Levi strolled beside her. He resisted the urge to grab her hand, they were at school, that sort of action wouldn’t be appropriate at all.   
“I can’t believe that Erwin let you get away with your speech. Priceless. Of course, the kids are going to work out sooner or later that you have no power over them and they can do pretty much as they please because legally we can’t punish them the way that we want and would be most effective,” Hange carried on the conversation without pause.  
Once they reached the safety of the science department, the big double doors closing behind them and no students to be seen or heard by, he grabbed her hand and yanked her to a stop. “Oi.”  
“What is it?” she stumbled.  
“Stop pretending everything is fine.”  
“But it is fine,” Hange protested.  
“You can’t lie to me.”  
Fire flared behind her glasses. “Levi Ackerman, I am not fucking lying. Everything is fine.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“And what do you expect me to do? Curl up into the foetal position and let depression take control of my life?” She snapped back. “I can’t do that. I don’t do that. That’s not me.”  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“Getting on with my fucking life.”  
Levi gritted his teeth.  
With a twist of her wrist, Hange freed herself from his grip and reached for him. The front of his shirt pulled as it was bunched into her fists. “We have to say goodbye to everyone in our lives eventually. Yes, it’s sad. This world is cruel. I hate the thought of losing anyone I love,” her hands were shaking. Levi held his breath. “But it happens. We can’t stop living because someone is gone.”  
“Four eyes,” he released his entire lung capacity.  
She uncurled her fingers and lent her head forward and onto his shoulder. “I’m trying to keep moving forward. I won’t let this hold me back. I want to marry you and have babies and keep teaching these kids about the wonders of science,” Hange hissed into his ear. “I’m not going to forget, I’m not trying to, but it isn’t in me to wallow in despair or to be cynical about it all.”  
“Don’t force yourself to be like you were before,” was all he managed to say.   
“Since when do I have to force myself to be flirty with my fiancé?” she teased. “Unless you’re not feeling…”  
Levi wrapped his arms about her waist and cuddled her close. “I like when you’re a pain in the ass.”  
“Good.”  
The bell rang out.  
“Class time,” she moaned.  
Levi didn’t release her.  
“Um, the kids are going to be coming through those doors any moment now,” she warned.  
Sighing, he let go.  
The double doors opened and the first lot of students ambled in.  
Hange ignored them and planted a chaste kiss to Levi’s cheek. “Thank you for caring.”  
-  
Home at the end of the day, Hange spread out her wedding plans over the lounge room floor. “Okay, I’ve made a decision and I think you’ll like it, dear.”  
Levi glared from his position on the lounge. “Is it a decision to clean up that fucking mess you’ve just made?”  
“I need space, it helps me to organise this.”  
“Tch,” he sipped his tea and crossed his legs.  
“I was thinking over what Nana said, and yes, she’s more concerned about my health, but she is right; October this year is too soon. I kind of want to enjoy the planning process and the build up to the big day, not rush through it. If that was the case then we’d just go to the court house.”  
“Enjoy the process? It was stressing you out before.”  
Hange grinned. “That was before we had a date or any idea of what we wanted.”  
“But we’re back to no date again,” Levi said.  
“October next year,” she proudly supplied. “I like October. It’s in between our birthdays, won’t be too hot or too cold and if we go for the first weekend of the month, we’re still in school holidays for us and it happens to be the long weekend also so everyone will have the time off to be able to travel. Meaning my family won’t be able to complain about missing work or the kids skipping school.”  
Levi smiled. “Not bad. You’ve been thinking about this a lot since lunch.”  
“Yeah,” turning back to her notes, Hange selected a print out of another chapel in the vineyard area. “I kind of like this place. They have a real pretty rose garden. But no reception hall.”  
“Why don’t we have an outside wedding? Set up some marques for shelter, maybe?”  
“Thought you hated the outdoors,” she frowned.  
“I don’t want to get dirty.”  
“Getting dirty is for the wedding night.”  
Levi groaned as she cackled.  
“I like it. We can do it at one of the public gardens then, have a marque set up for the ceremony and then make the move over to another for the reception,” Hange gasped and bit her lip. “Ohhh, I really like this idea. And I think I know which gardens I want to check out for this. They have a café on site so we could see if they’ll do the catering for it. It might be pricey,” she warned.  
Levi shrugged. “We have time to save for it.”  
“That’s the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear,” Hange shuffled over to the lounge and lent against his legs.  
Levi threaded his fingers through her hair.   
“Hmm,” she hummed, enjoying the feel of his fingertips rubbing over her scalp. “Next question.”  
“What?”  
“Are you going to ask Erwin or Farlan to be your best man?”


	13. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly talking about plans for birthdays and Christmas... okay, it's a filler chapter.

“You remember how we told my mother that we’d spend Christmas with her and my siblings?” Hange paused in the doorway to watch Levi washing plates.  
“Tch.” He kept his head bowed.  
“Yeah… she’s sent through the details for the holiday so we can book flights and organise presents for my nieces and nephews.” Biting her lip, Hange moved to his side and attempted to look apologetic.  
Levi froze. “We’re in August.”  
“Hmmhmm.”  
“We still have your birthday to make it through, another school holiday and then term to finish,” Levi turned to her.  
She widened her eyes. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Your family are insane with making plans.”  
Hange leant in and planted a smacking big kiss to his cheek. “It takes time and preparation to organise my clansmen,” she carefully wiped where she’d marked him with saliva so as not to annoy him further. Not when she had a mission. “Which means…”  
“What?”  
“We need to go Christmas present shopping.”  
“Fuck no, it’s August.”  
Hange sighed. “Dear, it is never too early to bag a bargin for Christmas. That and I’ve already scoped out the noisiest, fiddliest, and messiest gifts for the kids and they must be purchased quickly.”  
Levi sighed. “They’re on special?”  
“Sure are. Closing down sale at the toy shop. 70% off and I’ve already done the price comparison and they really are good prices.” Hange bumped into his shoulder. “Come with me?”  
“No repeats of last year.”  
She moaned. “Buuuuuut Leeeeeviiiiiii,” whining she draped herself over his shoulder and pressed her nose to his neck. She was very pleased he simply accepted this level of shit stirring with hardly any reaction.  
“No testing out the toys.”  
“I can’t, in good faith, give toys to my nieces and nephews that I do not believe will satisfy their entertainment needs and be able to handle a bashing from them. If they’re not Hange proof, they’re certainly not suitable for children.” Of course, she also just liked to satisfy her own curiosity and need to play with anything and everything she came in contact with. It was just fun to walk the toy aisles and abuse the ‘try me’ buttons.  
“No,” he insisted without looking at her, just simply carrying on with the washing up.  
Hange rolled her eyes. “If they still have displays, I can’t promise anything, because I still want to play with a light up mini drone. Which I am purchasing one for each of the kids so they can race them.”  
“And annoy their parents,” he added.  
“That too.”  
-  
Levi sipped his tea. Across from him, on the floor once more with toys and wrapping paper and sticky tape, Hange busily divided everything into equal piles. Internally, he cringed. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of spending a week travelling during peak holiday times, listening to her family complain about her living in another state and blaming him for her reluctance to move back, sharing a bathroom with so many people (disgusting), and the lack of privacy or personal space. He didn’t hate her family. He just didn’t want to be uncomfortable for that long.  
Hange ripped long lengths of tape.  
In the time they’ve known each other, he’d seen her actively avoid family gatherings. Can’t afford the flights. No-one to cat sit. She’d gone a total of three times back home and one of them was when she introduced him to her family.  
“What do you want do for your birthday?” Hange roughly shoved her glasses back up her nose and ran out more paper over the floor. “I’m guessing we’ll have some time to ourselves if we steal mum’s car and make a run for it in the afternoon.”  
Levi placed his tea to the side. “No place would be open on Christmas day.”  
Hange shrugged. “Not entirely true, but I have no knowledge of the area and what would be opened. We could always just park and make out.”  
He chuckled. “We’re in August. Stop making plans for December. Your birthday is a week away, we should be discussing that.”  
“Oh yeah,” she grinned. “I kind of forgot.”  
“Idiot,” he sighed heavily. “Do you want to do something?”  
“Hmm, not really. What day is it on?”  
Levi reached for his phone. “Wednesday,” he read off the calendar. “Middle of the school week.”  
Shrugging, she returned to her task at hand. “Maybe a nice dinner at home and a movie in bed.”  
“I always make nice dinners,” he was offended.  
“Of course, dear. Wasn’t implying otherwise. But I have no fucking clue what else to do.”  
“You make me celebrate my birthday,” he grumped. “So come up with something.” He tossed the phone back to the side table and reached for his tea again.  
The sound of paper crinkling evaporated. “Levi,” she started.  
He cringed. “You know what I mean.”  
Next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a cuddle from Hange, her arms wrapped around his shoulder, head buried against his neck, and legs draped over his lap. He huddled into her warmth, absorbing everything on offer.  
“I know,” she said. “I love you too.” Then she gasped. “I know what we can do!”  
“What?” he cautiously encouraged.  
Smirking, Hange moved in so her lips were millimetres from his. She flicked her tongue over her lips and hit his in the process. He gravitated forward to close the distance.  
Hange dodged to the side, kissing along his jaw to his ear. Levi loved it. Biting the lobe, she hissed. “What do you say to a little role play sexy time? Costumes and props. And a safe word.”  
Levi shifted his hands to her hips, gripping hard he probably left marks, he moved her so she sat centred on his lap. “Safe word? What’s wrong with our usual fucking?”  
Hange wriggled. “Absolutely nothing.”  
He throbbed.  
She giggled. “Why hello there to you too,” again, she wriggled on his lap, dragging herself up and down his growing dick. “Hmm,” humming, Hange drove her fingers into his hair.  
The thrill of her tips moving over his scalp made Levi buck up and into her. “What kind of role play were you thinking?”


	14. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did mean to write the chapter for Hange's birthday aka role play. However, this underwear one came about. Oops.

“What’s wrong?” Hange looked over at Levi as he swore at the draw. She was propped up in bed marking half yearly exams. He was avoiding his pile of exams to mark by cleaning.  
“I need new underwear.”  
She blinked. “So?”  
“I’m going to run out of time and not make it to the shops.”  
“Well,” she smirked. “You should’ve been doing your job, Mr Ackerman. Avoiding marking doesn’t make it go away.”  
“Fuck off, four eyes. You’ve left it until the last minute to do.”  
“Yeah.” With a chuckle she looked at her piles. “I have three more to mark. How about I go shopping for your unmentionables?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, come on, dear. I know what to get. That way you can start marking and finish before midnight. Hopefully.” She cringed as she remembered the last lot of exams. They’d locked themselves in a room without distractions and ploughed through them all, just in time for them to be recorded into the system and handed back to the students. Erwin had not been pleased.  
Levi glared.  
“Fine,” she dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. “Once I’m done here I’m going to lounge around and watch something on television and you can go commando to school.”  
“Tch.”  
Gottcha.  
“Fine,” he conceded.  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got your ass covered.”  
“Please, fuck off,” he deadpanned.  
-  
It wasn’t like she did it on purpose. In fact, she was determined to just find the same sort of underwear as before; plain, white, and boring. With function being the biggest draw card. However, there was a sale. They were the same style of underwear and would do the same things to Levi’s ass.  
The difference being the colour.  
They certainly were not boring anymore. Leopard print. Lurid slime green. An elephant’s strategically placed head on the front. Each pair was a giggle.  
She knew that he would have a massive temper tantrum, but that didn’t stop her from adding all the types to her basket and taking them to the checkout and paying for them.  
At home, Levi was working hard on the exams.  
“I’m home. I’m putting a load of washing on and then I’ll make some tea.”  
In response, he grunted.  
-  
Levi glared at her. “What the fuck are these?”  
“Underwear,” she yawned and stumbled out of bed.  
Levi stood stark naked with the leopard print pair in his grip. His jaw clenched. “These are not fucking underwear.”  
“That’s what they were sold to me as.”  
“Stop fucking around, Hange. Did you buy anything normal?” A desperate note entered his voice.  
“Umm,” oh I fucked up. “They were on sale. It was a really good deal. And they’re exactly the same style as what you had before.”  
“They’re not fucking white.”  
“Racist,” she teased.  
Levi’s eyes dangerously narrowed. “It’s fucking clothes. I wear plain white. Not this shit.” He tossed the pair at her.  
She caught the pair easily. “Look, just wear it today. I’ll go and buy them in white this afternoon.”  
Sighing heavily, he shook his head. “No. That’s a waste of money and underwear.” She watched him struggle, a tense jaw as he reached back and snatched the pair from her. “But you’re never to fucking buy anything for me again.”  
“What about birthday presents?”  
“Four eyes,” he growled in warning.  
“Okay, okay,” she sank onto the corner of the bed and watched her fiancé slip the underwear up his legs and over his cute little backside. “but have a look in the mirror right now.”  
He peered before groaning.  
Hange threw back her head and cackled. “You look amazingly sexy.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Please do. They’re really doing something for me,” she informed him.  
“No.”  
“Oh well.” She really did like them on him. They stood out against his pale skin and hugged his ass and junk juuuust right. Maybe it was the novelty of the sight. Or it could be he should’ve been a stripper.  
“Stop fucking staring and get ready for school,” he pulled up his pants, hiding the sexiness from sight.  
“I’m getting up.”  
-  
Levi turned in the mirror to look at the colour spread over his ass. For two weeks he’d been wearing nothing but the stupid shit Hange had bought. He dreaded having anyone find out. When hockey comes up, I’m going too have to wear something normal for the changerooms, he thought. Erwin would cackle. He’d be the only one daring to, everyone else would keep their eyes down and mouths shut. But until then, and when he had no practice he was going to wear the damned things.  
“Not bad,” he murmured.  
They looked good. And the way Hange’s eyes followed him when he was getting dressed in the morning or undressed in the bathroom… he liked it a lot.  
“Levi,” Hange came to the doorway. “I’m out of ink in the printer. We need to buy some when we’re down at the shops this weekend.” She met his eyes in the mirror. “Nice look.”  
“Shut up.”  
She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jam. “You like them.”  
“Tch,” fucking four eyes.  
“They look really good on you. Do they feel any different to your old ones?”  
“They’re the same style and brand. Why the fuck would they feel different?”  
She shrugged. “As long as you’re comfortable, dear.” Uncrossing her arms, she hooked her thumb into the waist of her trackies. “Because I am,” with a tug down she revealed her hip.  
Levi’s mouth went dry.  
She was wearing his leopard print pair.  
There was something so sexy about her in his underwear. He felt his dick jump to life, growing lurid slime green.  
Hange chuckled and bit her lip. “All I have to do is flash my panties at you and you start getting hard? How do you handle the laundry?”  
“Get over here,” he demanded.  
“Yes, sir.” She rolled her hips dramatically as she walked over. The first thing she grabbed was his ass. “I really like your undies.”  
“Same,” he got out before claiming her mouth. They were perfect underwear for him to shove down enough to free his dick. Spinning her around he made her bend over. “Hands on the bed.”  
“Hmm,” she wiggled her butt at him as she did.  
Without ceremony, he shoved her pants and underwear down just enough for access. He pushed a finger in between her lips.  
She moaned.  
Fuck, she was wet already. Condom quickly on, he thrust his dick into her and set a fast pace, gripping her hips hard. Too hard. Her knees gave out and she landed onto the mattress, taking him with her.  
“Don’t stop,” she begged.  
Clenching his teeth, knelt and lifted her ass to where it needed to be. The sounds of skin slapping echoed with their moans. It didn’t take long for him to blow his load. He stopped moving.  
Hange whined. “That’s it?”  
“Of course fucking not,” he pulled out and disposed of the condom. “Come here.”  
She excitedly rolled over and lifted her legs into the air as she removed her pants the rest of the way. “Better,” she spread wide.  
Levi licked his lips.  
Hange’s hands impatiently wandered. They rubbed at her hips, slid down her thighs, and started to play with herself. “Do you need an invitation to eat me out or what, Levi?” She sighed as she touched her clit.  
Levi loved watching it all. “I’m here,” he moved closer and lowered his head, planting a series of kisses over her thighs.  
Hanged whined. “No, I need you here,” her fingers snatched at his hair and forced him to where she watched it. “Don’t be a fucking little tease.”   
He licked in a broad stroke.  
“Hmm, yes,” she breathed.  
With his tongue he focussed over her clits, flicking it hard and consistent, just the way he knew would get her to come. His fingers pushed into her and curved.  
She let out more noises to tell him it was good.  
It didn’t take long for him to get hard again. He stopped.   
She swore.  
“Wait,” he made sure to break open another condom before entering her a second time.  
“Fuck me. Please, Levi,” she hooked her legs over his hips.  
He grunted. This time, as her muscles tightened around him and she screeched out he came with her.  
Collapsing on top of her, he closed his eyes. This was nice.  
Hange’s chest rumbled under him. She chuckled. “You still alive, dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to a wedding last weekend and the entire time I was thinking "Hange and Levi wouldn't do this or that, but they would love that over there and they'd have a kickass dance floor where they challenge everyone." So yeah, this is taking over my head. Let's hope it doesn't take over all the space in my head as I have started my new uni unit; physics. Soooo much math, I'm dying. Please send flowers.


	15. A Formal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange chaperon the year 12 formal (prom).  
> This is fluff.

“Where is my eyeliner? My kingdom for eyeliner,” digging through the makeup bag, Hange unearthed the object. “Aha!” With an oddly practiced hand she swiped over the top eyelid close to her lash line and added a kick at the end for dramatics.  
Behind her, Levi buttoned up his slate grey shirt. She watched him in the reflection of the mirror from the corner of her eye.  
“Are you excited or sad, dear?”  
“About what?” he turned to her with a frown.  
“The formal. This is probably going to be the last time we see these kids. They’ve finished school, done their HSC exams, and will be heading off to schoolies next week.” She finished with her eyeliner.  
Levi shook his head. “Makes no difference to me. I still have other brats to babysit at school.”  
Hange’s hand froze as she was beginning her application of mascara. “Really? That’s it?”  
“What did you expect?”  
“Something more mournful. I mean, you’ve been teaching some of these kids since they started in year seven; when you first started teaching. You’ve taken the time to tutor those in your free time so they could pass. Aren’t you going to feel something more?” Hange understood who she was talking to, he didn’t show his feelings beyond distaste and annoyance easily. But surely, he would be feeling the loss of some of the kids like Petra and Olou and Gunter and Eld; they’d selected his class every year.  
Levi looped his tie around his neck.  
No, nothing in his manner even suggested this was anything beyond a regular day. Maybe he didn’t realise it himself.  
“Stop it, four eyes.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Analysing me. I am not emotionally stunted. I understand that these kids are not coming back next year. But why does that have to make me feel sad? They came to school to learn. They did that. Now they have to leave and get on with their lives. People leave all the time. That’s the point of going to school, to eventually leave.” As he spoke, his deft fingers tied his knot and straightened it into place at his throat.  
“Okay, grump. I get it.”  
“What I don’t get is why you volunteered me for supervising the formal,” he grumbled.  
“Like I said; these kids started high school when you started teaching. It’s important to say your goodbyes properly.”  
“I didn’t even go to my formals.”  
Hange reached for her lipstick. “Neither did I. But that’s okay, we can make up for that with tonight. Let’s make memories!” she smeared on her lipstick, smacked her lips, and blotted.  
“Where did you learn to do your make up? It doesn’t seem like a very Hange thing.”  
She scrunched up the tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket nearby. “I have a secret pass as a high-priced call girl,” she winked at him in the mirror.  
“You’re blow job skills when we started dating suggest otherwise.”  
Laughing, she answered. “I use to go out clubbing a lot back during uni. It’s an amazing thing I passed any of my units, I mostly stumbled into class still in a dress and stinking of cigarettes. But the girls I hung out with taught me how to do all of this. It’s a little like riding a bike, you never forget how to avoid poking yourself in the eye with mascara.”  
One final look in the mirror and Hange nodded. “All done. Let me put on my dress and shoes and I’ll be ready to go.”  
-  
Levi crossed his arms and glared at the sweaty glammed up teens jumping around the dancefloor. It wasn’t like it was in films, no couple dances. In fact, it was more like a rave.  
Which Levi didn’t want to be near at all. A headache was forming from the duff-duff music.  
“Here you go,” Hange appeared at his side and passed a cup of tea to him.  
“Thanks, four eyes,” he took a tentative sip. She’d obviously made it, getting the taste to his preference.  
“Look at everyone. They look so different dressed up,” Hange was starting to shuffle in time with the music.  
“They look strange,” he said.  
“Well, we’ve been seeing them in nothing but uniforms for six years now. Formal wear is going to be strange.”  
No, it was more like dress up. Most of them still looked like kids, not adults who can vote or get married or join the defence force or do anything without parental consent. What the hell? He buried his nose into his tea cup.  
“Excuse me, Mr Ackerman?” Petra appeared before him.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you, um.” Her cheeks turned a hue of pink. “Would you mind taking a photo with us?” she indicated to the young men of her group; Olou, Gunter, Eld.  
Levi held her gaze steady, forcing himself not to look away and question why he was surprised and happy to be asked. “Of course.”  
“Want me to take it?” Hange offered.  
“Please, Ms Zoe,” Petra passed her phone over.  
They arranged themselves. Hange took the photo, made them wait as she fished out her phone from her purse and took a photo for her records. And then the kids disappeared back into the crowd.  
Levi picked up his tea again.  
“That was sweet,” Hange showed him the screen of her phone. “Your first graduates.”  
“Shut up, four eyes.”  
“But… oh.” she closed her mouth and returned her phone to her purse. “They’re good kids and will do well in life. I think I heard that Olou and Petra are hoping to get into uni to do teaching. Maybe they’ll come back for their teaching pracs.”  
“Tch.” He downed the rest of his tea. “We’re never doing another formal again,” Levi snapped.  
“But we’re going to have to be there for the kids we’re advisors to. Year ten and twelve formals.”  
Fuck.  
“I’ll be back,” Hange slipped away.  
Levi focussed his thoughts on his plans for lessons for the rest of the term. Most of the brats wouldn’t be caring about anything, they’d be counting down the time until the school year ended and they had a month and a bit off to be someone else’s problem. Hot weather meant short attention spans, short attention spans meant more disruptions. Fuck, he thought. He was going to hate the next couple of weeks.  
-  
Hange grinned as she returned to her fiancé. “Come dance with me,” she demanded, taking his hands in hers.   
Levi glared. “No-one can dance to this shit.”  
“Then it’s a lucky thing I asked the DJ to play a nice song next,” she pulled on his hands.  
Levi resisted and remained where he was.  
“Come on, grump.”  
The music shifted in tempo dramatically. It was almost comical to see the kids stop mid head bang and look around confused.  
Levi sighed. “Fine. One dance.”  
“I think that’s all we’ll ever manage with these kids. They have no idea how to respond to this,” she said. They walked a few steps away from the wall, still remaining to the back of the hall.  
Hange moved into his frame easily enough. “Just like at home,” she chuckled as colour rose in his cheeks. It was safe there and warm. She loved the way his hand rested on her waist.  
Levi led her through the basic steps of a slow-slow-quick-quick, covering the width of the hall before turning and sending them back the other way in a small circle. “Happy now?”  
“Maybe a couple of spins would be good,” she suggested.  
He gave her what she wanted, setting them up in promenade and spinning her as they stepped.  
“Yes, very happy,” she grinned down at him. Hange’s hand on his shoulder crept up further to stroke the side of his neck. “Are you alright?”  
“You’re not going to drop it, are you?”  
“No. I want to make sure that you have no regrets.”  
“Life is full of regrets,” he snapped back.  
“True. But I hope that you are happy with your job, Mr Ackerman. Because those kids have been able to do their best because of it.” She focused everything on him. “And you should be proud of them.”  
“I am,” he muttered.  
“Have you told them that?”  
“Why would I do something so like that?”  
Hange sighed heavily. “How is anyone to know what you feel if you don’t say it?”  
“You seem to be able to figure it out alright,” he grumbled.  
Hange shrugged. “You’re easy to read. A lot of people see you as scary, but you’re a real sweetheart. And I love you for being that way.” Bending slightly, she planted a kiss to his forehead.  
“I love you too,” his hand tightened over her waist.   
“So tell them that you’re proud.”  
“Olou will break and cry,” Levi said.  
“Most likely. And Petra will be so completely happy that she’d probably float home afterwards,” Hange exaggerated. “I just think it would be nice for them to hear and a good thing for you too.”  
Levi brought them to a halt as the song ended and the regular music began again. He released his hold on her and turned to the crowd. Almost freakily, Olou had Petra in a firm grip, stumbling through the motion of a box waltz.  
Hange muffled her smile under hand. “Are they mimicking us?”  
“Tch,” Levi stalked over to the young pair.  
-  
“Oi,” he caught their attention. “I want to tell you that I am proud of you guys. You did really well in your studies and I hope you can keep it up no mater what you end up doing.” Turning on his heel he started to leave.  
Grips on either of his arms stopped him.  
“Mr Ackerman,” Petra and Olou said together.  
Damned four eyes, Levi cursed. He didn’t want gratitude. He was just doing his damn job teaching these brats.  
“Thank you for everything,” Petra said.  
Olou sniffled loudly.  
“Enjoy your night,” he shrugged off their holds on his arms and headed away from them fast.  
-  
Hange dropped onto the corner of them bed and kicked off her shoes. “Freeeeedom!” she cried out. Next to be released was her hair from the messy bun. She scrubbed her finger tips over her scalp. “Hmm.”  
Levi came over to her and sat beside her, so close they were touching from thigh to shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
Hange placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed. “You did a good job.”  
“So did you,” he responded. “It wasn’t just me teaching them.”  
“But it’s you they look up, I mean, look to,” she giggled.  
“Fuck you, four eyes.”  
“Too tired tonight.”  
He hummed in agreement. “Thanks.”  
“Of course, my love,” she tightened her grip on his leg. “It’s going to be worse next year. They’re going to be ours officially.”  
“You make it sound like we’re adopting.”  
Hange shifted, cuddling Levi in her arms as she free fell onto the mattress. “Fostering might be more accurate,” she ran her finger over his undercut, massaging the base of his skull the way he liked it. “I wonder what they’re going to be like.”   
He kept his head tucked under her chin. “Annoying brats.”  
“I hope they all pick science as their electives in senior years.” She had four years to convince them that her department was fun to be in and wasn’t the type of place only nerds were welcomed at. Science should be accessible to everyone, as long as it was taught properly. And she was determined they saw it the same way.  
“You just want Erwin to give you more funding.”  
“More kids in my classes voluntarily does mean more money, yes.” She squeezed him tighter. “Which means more things we can do; excursions, field studies, experiments. I want to get a group together for robot wars.”  
“Is that a thing?”  
“Yep, Moblit found a high school competition we could enter.”  
Levi sighed. “Don’t forget we’re getting married next year.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know. We have a venue, catering, cake, dress. Just a few more things to organise and then we wait until the day.” In her chest she felt a greater sense of excitement bubble up, bigger than the one she was feeling before for new students. “I can’t wait, Levi.”  
“Soon,” he snuggled closer to her.  
“Mrs Ackerman,” she tested out loud.  
“Do you like it?” There was a note of worry in his question.  
Hange kissed his hair. “I love it.”  
Levi lifted his head to meet her eyes.   
Hange kissed the tip of his nose. This was heaven, she felt it deep inside of her. What could be better than cuddling the one she loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of using this as my escape from physics. If anyone has studied or is studying (I'm doing a fundamentals unit at university) hit me up, please. Would love to bounce things off someone who could give me an answer that I can understand.


	16. Happy Birthday Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend Christmas with Hange's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, have been struggling to get the workload for my physics unit under control.

“Are you asleep, Levi?” Rolling over, Hange tried as bet to focus her eyes on him without her glasses. Morning light filtered in through the window. The cool air from the overworked air conditioner kept the accompanying heat at bay so it was a pleasant light to wake to. One that helped her make out the shapes of Levi’s face for her.  
“Yes,” he groaned.  
She wriggled forward until she was inches from his face.  
“Fucking brush your teeth. Your breath reeks.” As he spoke his own warm breath wafted over her nose.  
She sighed. “Pot calling kettle black, dear.”  
“I’m trying to have a sleep in.”  
Ignoring his complaints, she leant in and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday, grump.”  
At this, he peeled his eyelid open on one eye. “Hmm,” he hummed.  
“Are you sure?” she teased. “I have morning breath after all.”  
“Fuck you, four eyes.”  
“Please do,” she chuckled and planted a kiss right where she knew he wanted it; his lips. Light brushes gave way to tongues sliding in an out. This led to hands wandering.  
His hand settled on her hip, dragging her the remaining inches so they were pressed flush. She gasped into his mouth.   
She ran her hand from the back of his neck, taking her time to stoke his back and enjoy the play of hard muscle under soft warm skin, and finishing on his ass. Her fingers dug into the flesh.  
Morning wood jumped and grew.  
She smirked.  
Outside the room she could hear sounds of people stirring.  
Pulling back, she bit her lip. “We have to be really quiet.”  
“I’m not the one with the sound control issues,” he snapped back. To prove his point, he dipped his head and sucked her neck.  
Hot and wet and sucking. The sensation tugged at her core, making her throb with need. She moaned. God, she wanted him, needed him.  
Knock, knock. “Aunty Han?”  
The two adults froze.  
“Yeah?” Hange called out.   
“Hurry up, dad says we can’t open presents until everyone is there.” The little girl on the other side of the door whined.  
Hange cringed. “We’ll be right there.”  
Excited little footsteps hurriedly faded away.  
“We’re going to have to postpone this, dear. Sorry.”   
Levi grumbled as he rolled out of bed. “Maybe it’ll be better to wait until we’re home again.”  
“What?!” she snatched up her glasses from the bedside and glared at him. “No sex until we fly home? Have you lost your mind?”  
Levi stepped into his pants. “Do you like the idea of your family hearing us fuck?”  
“No. But that doesn’t mean we can’t get creative.” She had to be creative. They’d been in the house for two days already and they’d behaved nicely; no swearing in front of the kids, no PDA, no late-night romps because they fell asleep instantly.   
“We don’t have to always be having sex,” Levi sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Don’t patronize me; we don’t always fuck and that’s not what our relationship is built on.”  
“Thank goodness,” he deadpanned.  
“But it’s your birthday, surely we can do something sexy for that,” she pouted.  
“If that’s all you’ve planned on doing for my birthday, then it can wait until we’re home and we won’t be interrupted. Now hurry up.”  
Hange stumbled out of bed, slipped on her bra and followed after him. “Sexy time isn’t the only thing I have for your birthday. Your presents are under the tree with everyone else’s,” she whispered.  
Out in the lounge room they joined the rest of her family with the usual present opening. The kids squealed when they opened the ones from Aunty Han and Uncle Levi. The other adults glared.  
“Thanks Han,” her older brother sarcastically said. “The kids are going to have so much fun racing those drones.”  
Hange grinned. “I thought they would.”  
Levi rolled his eyes as he opened his Christmas package. “More tea?”  
“Were you really expecting something different?” She cackled.  
“No.”  
She sat closer to the edge of the lounge as he reached for the other package. “Happy birthday,” she sang. The kids joined in.  
A pink tinge bloomed over Levi’s cheeks. He carefully opened the package. A big box. He lifted the lid. “What is this?” Another box laid inside.  
“A box.” She shot back with a straight face. It took everything in her not to fidget. She already had her answer, knew that he was going to have a mini tantrum when he finally reached the box, but it would be worth it.  
“I can see that, four eyes.” He opened it to find another box. And then another, and another. Until he reached one that was small. And from a jewellery store. “This better not be…”  
“Or what?” She challenged.  
Quiet, so the kids couldn’t hear it exactly, but Hange knew what it was, he swore. Inside the box, nestled on the cushion were a pair of plain gold bands.  
“What’s that?” Her smallest niece asked.  
Hange gave a nervous laugh. Perhaps it would’ve been better to have done this in private. “They’re our wedding bands.”  
“But you’re not getting married ‘till next year, Aunt Han.”  
“Yeah.” Everyone of her family were staring at her now. She shifted uncomfortable. Instead of meeting their eyes head on she focused on Levi. His head was bent and he cradled the box in both hands.  
Levi nodded. “I’ll keep them safe until then.” Lifting his head, his gaze bore into her. “Thank you, four eyes.”  
She released a breath. “Well,” she bit her lip, knowing she was going to chicken out in front of her family and turn this into a joke instead. “At least with you they won’t get lost.”  
The adults chuckled.  
Levi didn’t react.  
Hange smiled and barely shifted her head in a nod. No-one else would understand, but they didn’t have to. He understood.  
Later that day…  
Her siblings and their families were in every room doing something; kids were playing games, television was being watched, food prepared.  
It was oppressive.  
Quickly, she moved to the room her and Levi were sharing. For once, they didn’t have to share the space with anyone else in her family.  
She closed the door and sank onto the bed.  
Levi was set up on the floor, his back to the bed, and hidden from the door. In his hands he had the laptop opened. Isabell and Farlan were on the screen.  
Hange moved into frame and waved at the pair.  
Levi slipped his headphones off. “Sorry, was skyping.”  
“Mind if I join in?” Without waiting for confirmation, she slipped off the bed and onto the floor beside him.  
Being pressed against him, feeling his body there, it calmed her. She breathed in easy and felt her shoulders relaxed.  
Levi removed the headphones from the jack in the computer.  
“Hange!” Isabell’s voice filled the bedroom.  
“Hey guys,” she grinned. “How’s everything? Busy at the shop?”  
Farlan sighed. “Yes. We’ve hardly had time to stop and breathe.”  
“Not complaining,” Isabell interrupted. “We’ve made bucket loads of money.”  
“Make sure you put some away. Don’t spend it all,” Levi warned.  
“I know,” Isabell rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot.”  
“Debatable,” Farlan teased. This earned him an elbow to the ribs.  
Hange snuggled closer to Levi. He leaned his weight onto her.  
“Why’d you two have to go so far away for Christmas,” Isabell pouted. “It isn’t the same here without you two.”  
Levi snorted. “You mean it isn’t the same without your unpaid holiday labour.”  
“Your help is always appreciated, Levi,” Farlan smoothed over everything.  
Isabell cried out. “But I wanted our family to be together for your birthday!”  
Hange cringed. “Sorry, my mum suckered me early in the year. Couldn’t say no. Next year,” she promised.  
Levi nodded.   
“Yes!” Isabell grinned.  
They stayed on for a while longer, chatting away about life and things.   
A knock at the door and it swung open without waiting. “Aunt Han?” her niece poked her head in. “Where are you?”  
“Down here,” she raised her hand into the air so it could be seen from the door.  
Levi glared. Isabell grumbled. Farlan signed them off and the screen went blank.  
“Come watch! We’re racing the drones.”   
At the mention of the drones, Hange pecked Levi on the cheek and dashed out to join the fray. Out in the back yard, the children were lined up with their drones.  
“Have I missed anything?” she sank onto the edge of the deck beside her brother.  
“Just some mucking about with the drones,” he answered and sipped his tinny. “They love having you here. Same with mum.”  
The guilt stab right through her heart. “Don’t,” she warned.  
“Just saying, sis. You could move here and make a life where we can see each other more frequently than once every two or three years.”  
It took all the control she had not to yell at him. Not to knock his tinny from his hand. Not to get up and walk away. “I have my life and I’m happy there. I know its annoying that I don’t come home that often but that’s my choice. You have to accept it.”  
“Do you even see dad?”  
“No.” Of course she didn’t. Living in the same state didn’t mean they saw each other. “I see you guys more than I see him. But I didn’t move there for him.”  
“That’s right,” her brother started with is self-righteous crap. “You wanted to attend the best science university in Australia which happened to be near dad’s where you could get free rent. And live on your own since he hardly has a life outside of work.”  
“Stop it,” she snapped.  
“Just making sure you know that you’re wanted here.”  
“Really?” she snorted. “It feels more like you’re attacking.”  
“Maybe a little. But things would be easier if you lived closer to home. At least in the same state.”  
She gritted her teeth. “Easier for you. Like I said; I have my life and I’m happy there. I’m not going to leave everything I’ve built or make Levi leave everything he has there just so you can stop harassing me about moving back!”  
“And what if you have kids? Are you going to keep mum from seeing her grandkids on a regular basis?”  
It was a stupid thing. He didn’t know. none of her family knew, not even her mum. But it cut deep. The sudden ache in her chest felt like she really had been stabbed. Without thinking, she knocked the tinny from his hand.  
He swore.  
She stood up and walked away.  
Through the side gate, out across the lawn and down the road.  
It wasn’t fair, she never told him that babies were probably going to be a trigger for her. But she couldn’t stop herself from hating him.   
How dare he mention that? How dare he make her feel like the bad daughter for leaving their home? For leaving their mother? For not wanting to come back? How dare he? Fuck him! Damn him! Who was he to judge her life?  
It was dark when she finally was calm enough to return to the house. Sitting out on the porch, someone waited.  
“You fucking idiot!” the person jumped up and grabbed onto her. “Why did you walk off without taking your phone or telling anyone?”  
She blinked at Levi. “Sorry. My brother was being a dick and…”  
“I heard,” he muttered. “You family had a huge fight and your mum sent everyone home.”  
Hange cringed. She’d ruined Christmas. She’d ruined Levi’s birthday.  
“Don’t blame yourself, Hange. I had to explain to your mum why-”  
“Fuck,” she covered her face to hide from the rest of what he was going to say. “Fuck!” she repeated.  
Levi tugged her in and hugged her.  
She cried, buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried. For being a bad daughter. For losing her baby. For ruining the holidays. For being happy that Levi was there.  
What else was she meant to do?


	17. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That smutty role play chapter that was promised long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I was on holiday with a friend and her two little girls and I couldn't find the will or energy to write anything smutty while they were sleeping in the room down the hall. Also, I was trying to keep up to date on my regular uni class work and submit my assignment early so I didn't have to worry about it while away. So time and energy were a valuable thing.  
> But back now and happy not to have to live out of a suitcase and to be able to write smut once again.  
> The list exists https://thoughtcatalog.com/holly-riordan/2016/06/50-roleplaying-ideas-thatll-make-you-feel-like-youre-fucking-a-complete-stranger/

“What is this shit?” Levi squinted at the screen over Hange’s shoulder while propped up in bed.  
She threw her head back and cackled. “I can’t even!”  
They were researching roleplay ideas. The article was probably the biggest turn off ever. He couldn’t ever think of them fucking while pretending to be any of those things. “Come up with something better for your birthday,” he complained.  
“But,” she tilted her chin down and read aloud. “Pretend your virgins about to make love for the very first time… ha… oh fuck. This is just… or this one sounds like something you’d like; be a nurse and give a sponge bath to your patient. Haven’t we done something like that before?”  
Levi snorted. “I fucking dumped you into the bath because you were filthy.”  
“Hmm,” she intently studied the list.  
Levi cringed as he continued to read with her. “Be a soldier returning home after years of war?”  
“I’d make a great soldier,” she said. “Fight for humanity’s freedom.”  
“You’d be the shittiest,” Levi explained. “You have to conform to a dress code, be clean, and not talk back.” And he would be worried all the time about her dying. No, that wasn’t something he ever wanted to role play. “Keep reading.”  
“Sex at the end of the apocalypse?”  
“No.”  
“Ohhh,” Hange grinned. “Pretend to hate each other but still have rough hate sex.”  
He remained silent.   
“What about re-enacting a scene from Twilight or something like that. I could see you as a vampire.” Hange giggled. “Just don’t leave too many marks on my neck. Its no longer cold enough to wear scarves.”  
“I am not doing that.”  
“Want to be a male stripper?”  
He shuddered. “Where the fuck do they get these ideas from?”  
“I don’t know, but to be honest I’m not really feeling any of these things.”  
He watched as she pouted. Their normal sex life was still steamy and not something for them to be ashamed of. It wasn’t necessary for them to pretend to be anyone but themselves. But he really felt like they should do something… more for her birthday. He scanned the bottom of the list fast. There, the final suggestion. “Pretend it’s your wedding night… not bad,” he made sure to watch her reaction.  
Hange was nodding. “Kind of like a rehearsal for the real deal.”  
“I could wear my normal suit,” he suggested.  
Hange smirked. “Yeah? And be all sexy and hot?”  
“You suggesting I’m not normally?”  
Hange leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, slowly sliding her tongue over the spot. He inhaled sharply. It tingled all over.  
“I want to fuck you even when you’re in washing up gloves and cursing me for all the forgotten mugs in the house,” she murmured against his skin.  
Levi growled. He ignored the sexiness occurring and pulled away. “You always fucking walk off with a mug and never fucking bring it back to the kitchen and I’m stuck having to fucking find them days later in your office or beside the bed or on the back fucking deck.”  
Laughing, Hange closed her computer and placed it to the side. “Okay, okay. I still find you sexy when you’re ranting like this, grump. Sexy as hell.”  
Levi glared.  
“But the problem with this role play is what dress do I wear? I can’t get the real thing dirty with your spunk.”  
“Disgusting.”  
Hange nodded in agreement. “Absolutely. But it took forever to decide on that one. What do I… oh, I know which one…”  
“Which one?” Levi racked his mind for a reference.  
This time, Hange went closed lip. “Nope. Bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the big day.”  
“Fuck off. You don’t believe in that stupid superstition.”  
“This time,” she cackled. “I’m keeping it a secret.”  
-  
For her birthday, her department celebrated during the break with cake. Nanaba had gone with her shopping for a dress similar but not as expensive as the one in the boutique shop. Erwin wished her happy birthday in passing. Her mother called. Isabell and Farlan skyped. Her students had no clue and so classes were normal.  
Finally, the day ended and she leapt into the car, her school stuff exploding and scattering throughout the car.  
“Watch it, four eyes!” he snapped.  
But she didn’t care or notice. Bouncing in her seat, Hange turned to her fiancé. “I can be ready in five minutes when we get home.”  
“You’re taking a fucking shower; that should take longer than five minutes.”  
“Awe,” Hange pouted. Her knees bounced up and down and her fingers tapped out an uneven rhythm on the middle console. “I’m only going to get sweaty again later and need another shower. We should be conserving water and saving the planet.”  
“Fucking take a shower,” he growled. “Or we don’t do any of this.”  
“Are you threatening me?” she gasped.  
“Yes.”  
“How dare you, Levi?!”  
The corner of his lip twitched. “Take a shower and I’ll make it worth the effort.”  
-  
Hange enjoyed the slide of the fabric as it settled over her hips and ass. It was more of a caress each time she shifted. She shivered. A little swing of her hips and the fabric caressed her again. “Hmm,” she sat down in front of the mirror and went about putting on makeup and styling her hair.  
Finished, she stood and admired the effect in the tall mirror. The dress was similar to the sexy one they’d found in the boutique.  
It was form fitting, hugging every inch of her. But less lace than before, overlaid on a silk skirt. And of course, flesh. It plunged dramatically at the back. Hange twisted to see herself in the mirror. She shivered. This was a sexy dress.  
Her hair was piled in a loose bun on her head, held in place with a fancy hair stick. Loose tendrils of hair floated over her bare neck. She had kept her makeup simple, emphasising her lips to be bright and shinny red.  
Happy, she made her way towards the dining room.  
Levi blinked when he saw her.  
She grinned as she watched a little colour tinge his cheeks. “Do you like?” Doing a little twirl, she made sure he saw her exposed back.  
“Very much,” his voice strained. “That’s not the same one in the store.”  
“No, Nana helped me find a cheaper version.” Hange took her time drinking him in. He’d worn that suit a lot, before, she knew it well. But it still made her breath a little harder and want to grope him.  
A tailored dark suit, highlighting his wide shoulders, button down white shirt and blue neck tie. He had his hair slicked back.  
Levi moved and pulled out a chair for her.  
Hange rolled her hips as she walked to him. “Thank you, dear.” Slowly, she dragged her hand along his arm.  
He used a little more force than needed to push her and the chair into the table.  
Hange internally chuckled. So he’s a little high strung, she mused. Wonder if I can make him lose it. She herself was throbbing in anticipation. All she wanted was to skip the pretence and fuck. But this could be fun.  
Through dinner, she made sure to play with the wisps of air along the side of her neck, to bring her finger tips down to draw patterns over her breasts. When she’d reach over to squeeze his hand, she’d make sure to bite the bottom of her lip as she did.  
Levi was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “Fucking stop it, four eyes.”  
“What ever do you mean,” she queried innocently.  
“The teasing.”  
Leaning back in her chair, she raised her foot and placed it directly in between his legs. The hard bulge struggling for room in his pants, pressed hard against her bare toes. “Is this better? More direct contact?”  
Levi growled.  
She laughed.  
“Dance,” he forced out. Suddenly, he shoved his chair back and moved his dick away from her foot.  
Hange nodded and followed his direction. She moved into his arms. The touch of his warm hand on her bare back made her jump. “Oh,” she hadn’t expected to be that sensitive.  
Levi used this weakness. He kept his touch light, drawing patterns on her back as his hand hovered over her flesh.  
Hange whined.  
“What?”  
“Please touch me, properly.” she begged.  
His hand made full contact. And it pressed her closer until she was flush with him.   
It was infuriating having clothing on. Her body did its best to grind against him, to feel every inch of his hard cock, to get some satisfaction.  
Levi led her through a basic box waltz. Nothing else. In fact, it was barely a box waltz, they shuffled their feet only enough to create more friction between each other.  
His hand slid down her back until he found the edge of the dramatic dip.  
She lifted her hand up and off his shoulder to dig her fingers through his undercut. “I think we can finish this and get on with the grand finale.”  
“Yes,” he didn’t argue.  
“Bed?”  
“Wall,” he said as he pushed against the closest one and claimed her lips.  
Everything exploded for her. She fell into him, greedily sucking on his bottom lip, slipping her tongue forward and into his mouth to play with him there. His hands that moved to grip her hips, made her shiver. His thigh that was pressed against her core made her shudder and her body move instinctively to hump.  
When he moved his lips to her throat, she gasped. “Now. Fuck me now, Levi!”  
Her skirt was hiked up and panties, the pretty lace thing, ripped from her. She undid his pants and shoved them down enough to get to his cock.  
Levi rolled the condom down his length before aligning with her.  
She hooked one leg over his hip and inhaled sharply as he impaled her.   
“Look at me,” Levi demanded. One hand gripped her raised thigh, the other went to her hair, pulling out her hair stick and taking a messy grasp. With control, he brought her head down so she couldn’t look away.  
The sting in her scalp echoed with the throbbing ache of having him buried deep inside. “Please, Levi.” She tried her best to move her hips, to fuck herself on his dick. But he held her pinned to the wall with very little wiggle move.  
Levi smirked. “Mine.” And then he thrusted. “Mine, Hange Zoe. Mine.”  
“Yes,” she gasped. Each stroke pounded her lower back into the way. She reached down between them, pulling her skirt higher so she could finger her clit as he fucked her.  
Levi pulled her head sharply to the side. “Don’t.”  
Her hand froze.  
She wanted to, need to touch her clit, desperately wanted to get off.  
Levi released her hair, his hand taking the place over her clit and rubbed.  
She swore and screamed as she came, her inner muscles rippling and gripping the cock deep inside. Levi’s thrust jerked and stopped with him buried balls deep.  
Without a doubt, Hange rode through her last roll of her orgasm with him, glad that he was strong enough to keep them upright because her knees were weak. Moments passed.  
Finally, Levi kissed the side of her neck, nuzzling it.  
Hange swallowed, wanting to make a smartass comment in the afterglow. “And what’s for desert?”


	18. Talkin' 'bout that generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banter between Levi and Hange as they discuss the new lot of kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentally, I feel dead. Physics is killing me.

“What do you think of the kids?” Hange swiped at her bangs as they swung into the line of sight. Some of her hair caught in the line of sweat down the side of her face and wouldn’t budge. Oh well, she happily hummed. She was crouched over her work mixing sand into potting mix with her little hand spade, preparing it for the succulent cuttings to be potted. The sun was just starting to overheat the planet, but she was refusing to give up and head inside to air conditioning. She’d wait until Levi was dragging her inside by the scruff.  
Levi gave his classic tch.  
This brought a smile to her lips.   
“The brats are getting dumber ever year,” he muttered. Levi was lounging in the shade of the back deck, supervising her and making sure she continued to drink water every ten minutes.  
“I wouldn’t give that statement as an overall for them. I found that Armin Arlet to be very intelligent,” she defended.  
“So, he likes science,” Levi scoffed.  
Chuckling, she filled up her containers with the mixture. “Now you’re making me sound bias.”  
“Because you are.”  
“Whatever,” Hange smiled brightly. She felt… content. It was the start of a new school year, they’d met and started teaching the new students, the seniors returned to school, and on Monday the rest of the student body would be back. “I’m really happy with the kids we have this year. They’re all ours.”  
“Jesus, four eyes. We’re not adopting them.”  
“But Levi,” she pleaded. “They need us.”  
“They have parents who feed them and shit like that,” he snapped back. “It’s also illegal to kidnap them.”  
“Sounds like you’ve already thought of this.”  
Levi growled. “Because I know you and the shit you’ll sprout. Anyway, we’d never be able to keep them alive. I saw what a pair of them were eating for recess and complaining they were still hungry.”  
“They’re growing kids,” she defended.  
“It was a full baked dinner, Hange.”  
“Between them?”  
“Each.”  
This made her chuckle. “You’re joking, right.”  
The look her fiancé gave her made it clear this was not a joking matter.   
“Damn.” That was impressive. A full baked dinner by her and Levi’s standards was hard to put away and still ask for more. “What did they do for lunch?”  
“How should I know?”  
“You should’ve been the responsible adult and made sure they didn’t go hungry.”  
Levi groaned. “No.”  
“They are our responsibility now.”  
“No.”  
Hange rolled her eyes. “Which two was it?”  
“I can’t remember their names.”  
“It’s a small year. Describe them,” she pushed. Already she had an inkling of the two he was talking about. A mischievous duo, already kicked out of the home ec class for eating the food they were meant to be cooking.  
“The boy has a shaved head and is short. The girl has a messy ponytail and food on her face,” he answered.  
“Connie and Sasha,” she said. “Shadis kicked them out of home ec. They were meant to be cooking blueberry muffins but they ended up eating all of the blueberries before the class could do anything.”  
“Fucking brats.” The slightest of twitches happened at the corners of his lips.  
“They have a lot of energy. Can’t wait to push them to sign up for field hockey. I bet they’d slaughter Nile’s team.” She could see it happening. Sasha and Connie laughing as they weaved in and out of the other players and passing the ball back and forth with ease.  
“If that’s the case, sign up that Jager kid and Kirstein. Maybe they can sort their shit out on the field and stop interrupting my classes,” Levi stood up. “Have a drink, Hange.”  
She sighed. “But I’m not thirsty yet, dear. And giving kids hockey sticks and telling them to sort it out isn’t classified as responsible teaching. That might be called a fight club. Think we could sell tickets?”  
“Drink,” he insisted.  
“Fine,” she pushed up from the ground and made her way to Levi. On the deck he was just taller than her. This difference in height made her chin lift so she could look him in the eye. “Well, this an unusual position. I think it’s helping with that crick in my neck,” to emphasis she rubbed behind her neck.  
“Piss off four eyes,” he grumbled. Right into her chest, he shoved the bottled water.  
Stumbling back a couple of steps, Hange laughed and tipped the bottle to her lips. Cool water rushed down her throat. “Here I was hoping you would give me a kiss. It would’ve been interesting with our new height difference.”  
Levi sat back down. “No. And stop making out like I’m a midget.”  
“You’re no midget, dear,” Hange walked up the stairs. Placing down the bottle she gracefully sat her ass across Levi’s lap and draped her arm over his shoulder. “And I like that you’re shorter than I am. Means I can hug-”  
“Fuck, Hange. You stink!” Levi roughly shoved at her.  
Blinking at the love of her life, Hange dramatically sniffed the air. “I think you’re over reacting.”  
“Your armpit is pretty much shoved into my face,” he added.  
“I can’t help if I’m sweaty,” she did however move her arm down so he wasn’t being abused. “Is that better.”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I have a kiss for a reward?”  
“You can have a shower,” Levi suggested.  
“But,” she cast her eyes back over to her gardening.  
Sighing, Levi said. “Finish up what you were doing, four eyes. Then we’re going inside. It’s too hot out here.”  
She shot him a toothy grin. “I won’t be long. Don’t want my fiancé to end up with a sunburn.” Quickly she jumped off his lap and back down the stairs to her work.  
“If you really cared, then you wouldn’t be out here playing in the sun.”  
Hange peered at the man. “You know, you don’t have to be out here with me. You could be inside.”  
“Tch,” the tinge of red in his face deepened a little. “If I left you alone you’d dehydrate and die on me. I don’t want to have to deal with you rotting corpse.”  
Hange bit her lip. “Is that all?” He was such a caring person, in his own way.  
“Shut up.”  
“It sounds like you just want to spend time with your future wife,” she sang out. “Am I right?”


	19. A Levihan Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get married!

“Are you nervous?” Erwin appeared in the mirror over Levi’s shoulder.  
“About what?” With deft fingers, he tied his ‘fancy’ cravat. Hange had added it to his suit when they went shopping for it, saying that it helped to break up all of the black.  
“Today is the day,” Erwin smirked knowingly. “Most men are nervous before they get married.”  
“I guess I’m abnormal,” Levi deadpanned.  
“Not afraid she’ll leave you at the alter?”  
“She’s also abnormal.” With a final look over his appearance, Levi nodded and moved away from the mirror. He wasn’t lying about not being nervous. He was, however, anxious. Every glance at the clock made him curse and beg time to hurry up. His body was on edge, it wanted to move, to run, to fight, to do something other than sit around and wait for the fucking time to get married. He busied his hands with a dust rag and the already spotless shelves in the spare room.  
Erwin coughed. “Maybe it would be a good idea to make some tea while we wait,” he suggested.  
Levi grunted. “Fine.” Doing anything was better than sitting still and listening to the bridal party upstairs.  
***  
Meanwhile, in the upstairs master bedroom en suit Hange patting Nanaba on the back. “How far along are you?”  
“Two months,” the vomiting woman forced out before letting another gutful burst forth.  
Hange grinned. “Congratulations,” she sang out.  
Groaning, Nanaba lifted her head and smiled at her best friend. “Thanks. We were keeping it a secret until we’d passed the first trimester.”  
“In case you lost it?” Hange asked.  
Nanaba simply nodded.  
“Smart.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Hange rushed to reassure her friend. “This is the best thing ever.”  
“I just don’t want to hurt you, Han. After last year…”  
Hange cackled. “Forget about me, you’re pregnant! This is excellent news. I would hug you, but Levi would murder me if I got this dress dirtied somehow.” Without the hug, her arms flapped in the air. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted to but to give her best friend the biggest cuddle ever. “How have you been surviving the morning sickness?”  
“Hmm?” Nanaba looked surprised. “I’ve been fine. Only certain food smells set me off.”  
“Sorry,” Isabell called from the bedroom.   
“Not your fault,” Nanaba reassured. “Didn’t think a sandwich would do that to me.”  
Hange moved to the sink and wet a washer. “I hope you’ll be alright with the menu for today. You might end up doing the announcement in the middle of lunch.” Passing the washer over, Hange allowed herself a brief moment of envy. A little stab in the chest and then it was gone. Nanaba deserved happiness.   
And it wasn’t like Hange and Levi weren’t planning on trying properly.  
“God, I hope not,” her eyes bugged out. Carefully, she swiped at her face.  
***  
Levi removed his jacket and rolled the sleeves up as he stared to wash the two tea cups.  
Erwin was outside on his phone talking.   
“I know you’re there,” Levi said. Even with his back turned to the doorway, and her obvious attempt at tip toeing, he knew she was there.  
“Of course, dear,” Hange sighed. “Just came down to get some mint tea for Nana.”  
Frowning, he turned. “Why would she need…” his voice trailed off.  
Hange moved towards the kettle. “She’s vomiting everything up and needs something to settle her stomach and clean her mouth out.”  
Levi stared at her. He’d been there when she tried on the dress, had given his opinion on it, but this… “Whoa.”  
“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Obliviously, she continued with her mission of tea.  
“You look nice,” he forced out.  
“Hmm? Oh,” her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ as she looked down at herself. “Totally forgot I was in this dress. It is a real pretty dress.”  
“You’re beautiful,” he deadpanned.  
A blush crossed her cheeks. “You think so?”  
“Fucking know so.”  
Hange tossed back her head and cackled. “Thank you, my love.”  
Then the other shoe dropped. “Why is Nanaba vomiting?”  
“She’s pregnant. The smell of Isabell’s sandwich set her off.”  
“Hmm,” Levi turned back to the washing up. “You better not be cleaning up after her. Not when you’re already dressed and good to go.”  
“And have you murder me at our wedding? Of course not! Isabell is doing it.”  
Pulling out the plug from the sink, he wiped his hands on a tea towel and turned to his bride. “I better go-”  
“Like hell,” Hange moved into his path.  
He stumbled to a stop. “Isabell is going to need help.”  
The sunlight filtering through the window hit her glasses at the wrong angle, obscuring her eyes from him. “If I’m not allowed to get dirty before the ceremony, neither are you. The bridal party can take care of it.”  
Levi glared. “Isabell has problems cleaning-”  
“No.” The finality behind that one word sent a chill down his spine. This was the scary Hange; no smiles or banter, just her word of law.  
“Tch.”  
Hange tilted her head down and the glare on her glasses cleared. Smiling, she reached for him. “Let them do the work today.”  
“I’m bored,” he admitted as her settled her hand onto his shoulder. The heat from her palm radiated through the cotton of his button down. It settled him a little. Then her other hand took his and raised it up. “What are you doing?”  
“You think you’re the only one anxious to get this over with,” she teased. Moving in closer, she forced him into a simple box waltz.  
His free hand settled on her waist, fingers gripping tighter than usual. “That wasn’t an answer.”  
“We’re dancing,” she said.   
“We’re going to be dancing at the reception.” He changed the steps so he could spin her under his arm and watch as her skirt lifted and flared out in motion. “Thank fuck you didn’t do petticoats,” he said as she came back to his frame, her body pressing close to his.  
Laughing she nodded. “I would’ve been a walking cream puff. Not able to sit properly,” her lips twitched into a smirk, “or get up close and personal to my husband.” At this, she slipped her thigh further forward so it brushed against his crotch.  
Levi’s pulse jumped. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, four eyes.”  
She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth.  
“Please stop,” Erwin commanded.  
The couple froze. Levi sighed in annoyance and glared over his shoulder. Hange broke into a fit of giggles.  
“We’re busy here,” Levi sent back.  
“Wait until later,” Erwin closed the door after himself and locked it.   
“Oh,” Hange leapt away from Levi and went back to making mint tea. “I can’t leave Nana high and dry.” Tea in hand she blew Levi a kiss and disappeared.  
“Don’t spill anything on yourself,” he called back.  
***  
The marquee was set up on the edge of the garden with one end opened onto a riot of blossoms. It was at that end where her and Levi were to get married. Hange grinned fully, her cheeks bunching up and making her eyes squint, it was amazing she didn’t just make a mad dash down the aisle and grip her man in a bear hug. Instead, she steadily strode down, her eyes only on him.  
Vaguely, she was aware of the guests lining the pews either side of her.  
“Hey there good looking. You look like you’re dressed for a wedding,” she whispered once she made it to his side.  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Or a funeral.”  
“Planning some mass murder?” She slipped her hand into his and turned to the civil celebrant.  
“Only if you help,” Levi squeezed her hand.  
“Always.”  
The celebrant kept it short and free of anything overly touchy feely. They had fought hard to get them to agree to just the basics, not caring about reciting poetry or anything else of the sort.  
“Repeat after me,” the celebrant directed at Levi. “I, Levi Ackerman.”  
“I, Levi Ackerman,” he parroted.  
“Take Hange Zoe.”  
“Take Hange Zoe,” his gaze held Hange’s free and clear of doubt. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.  
“To be my lawfully wedded wife.”  
Levi smirked slightly. “To be my awfully wedded wife.”  
The guests chuckled. The celebrant didn’t look impressed. Hange cackled.   
He slipped the ring onto her finger, rubbing it with his thumb.  
“Now, Hange,” the celebrant repeated the whole thing over.  
“I, Hange Zoe,” she spoke loudly. If she could, she’d be yelling this all at the top of her lungs. “Take Levi Ackerman to be my awfully wedded husband,” quickly, she slipped his ring onto his finger and leant in close to him. “You’re mine now,” she whispered to him.  
“Yay,” he dryly deadpanned.  
“I know pronounce you husband and wife. Levi, you may kiss your bride,” the celebrant stepped back and started to clap with the rest of the guests.  
Leaning down, Hange felt like she was fizzing over with happiness. They did it! They were finally married. Levi gifted her a smile before claiming her lips, legally, for the first time.  
***  
Marriage certificate signed and witnessed by Nanaba and Erwin, the party moved to the next marquee and sat for lunch.  
Levi held her hand with the ring on it, marvelling at the simple piece of jewellery. Why had he thought that marriage was nothing more than a piece of paper? This… it was hard to explain, but it felt…   
Hange bumped her shoulder into his. “Mr Ackerman, I need my hand to be able to use cutlery properly.”  
“Mrs Ackerman,” he really liked the way that sounded coming from his mouth. “You better not fucking spill anything on that dress.” Reluctantly, he released her hand.  
Free and clear, she reached up and stroked his cheek. “Don’t worry, dear. I have a napkin.”  
“You need a bib,” he turned back to his plate, intending to be an adult instead of a lovesick idiot.  
Across from them, Mike snorted and Nanaba elbowed him in the ribs. “Let them be.”  
“But, Nana,” Mike started to protest.  
Hange laughed. “Shut up Mike. You and Nana will be worse on your wedding day.”  
“They’re worse every day,” Levi added.  
“Hey,” Mike acted offended. “We’re very adult.”  
“Sure,” Nana planted a loud smacking kiss to the side of his face.   
Erwin groaned. “It’s like I’m walking the school grounds at recess.”  
“That’s an insult to compare us to hormonal pubescent kids,” Hange huffed, a smile forming at the corner of her lips even as she spoke. “I demand an apology.”  
“I’ll give one at assembly next week. Those kids don’t deserve such a comparison,” Erwin conceded.  
Levi snorted. “Fuck you, Smith.”  
As the afternoon proceeded, cake was cut and eaten with tea, candid photos taken with friends and family, and dancing. Lots of dancing. Hange danced with her mother, father, brothers, sisters, brother-in-laws, sister-in-laws, nieces and nephews, Moblit, Keiji, Goggles, Niffa, Nanaba and Mike, Erwin, Falrlan, Isabell (twice).  
Levi sat with his arms crossed as he sipped his tea and watched.  
She moved with energy. She radiated energy, like she was the sun and was making everyone grow and blossom under her smiles.  
“Go and dance with you wife,” Erwin dropped into his seat. His tie was missing, the top few buttons loosened, and he was flushed.  
“Who have you been dancing with?” Levi hadn’t been paying that much attention.  
“Hange’s mother,” he smiled. “I understand where her daughter gets it from.”  
“Do not hit on my mother-in-law. You as Hange’s step father is a disturbing thought,” Levi groaned.  
“And have you as my step son-in-law? Levi, that’s not something I would ever wish upon anyone. But again, go and dance with your wife! That’s an order, Ackerman.” He rose from his chair and went back onto the dancefloor.  
Levi looked over to said wife. She was grinning at him and jerked her chin up to say ‘come here’.  
Levi cocked an eyebrow, ‘oh yeah?’  
She smirked, ‘you know you want to.’  
He narrowed his eyes, ‘what makes you think that?’  
Lifting her left hand to the air, she tapped her ring with her finger, ’because you put a ring on it, dear.’  
Levi chuckled, downed the rest of his tea and did as she asked. A flat expression, ‘why do I love you?’  
Hange met him half way and slid into his arms. “Just because. And, I love you too.” They danced close, rubbing up against each other as they did, like cats in heat. He tightened his hold on her waist. She ran her hand from his shoulder up his neck into his undercut.  
Humming, he leant into the touch.  
“Do you think anyone would notice if we left?” she whispered into his ear. As she finished her words, she brushed her lips over his ear lobe fleetingly.  
He shivered. “Do we fucking care?”  
Hange brought her mouth closer, nuzzling the soft spot behind his ear and slipped lower to his neck. The sensation sent a shock wave through him, setting his blood alight. “Let’s start our honeymoon early,” she suggested.  
“Do you have the car keys?”  
Pulling back, she looked hurt. “Of course, I do! Why do you doubt me?”  
“Because I didn’t realise I married a pickpocket.”  
“Erwin’s an easy target. And he left them in his jacket pocket.” As proof, she dug the keys free from her bra and dangled them in front of his face.  
Levi was proud of her. “I’ll drive,” snatching the keys, he grabbed her hand led the way out, not stopping to say goodbye or anything. He had his wife, and that’s all he needed.  
An hour later, their friends and family asked, “Where’s Hange and Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. And thank you for all of your kudos and comments *big ass grin and feeling loved*.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a year since I've done any real writing, it felt nice even though I had to rewrite sections where the story went off the rails. This was first posted on my tumblr (just set up an account after refusing to do so for a while, knew this site was going to be addictive) and officially it is my first fanfic.  
> A lot of this is the result of all the other levihan fics I've been binge reading being jumbled in my head. And me wanting so bad for a particular moment to happen (which will be revealed in a later chapter).  
> God, I sound confident in this note. Sorry if this sucks in any way.


End file.
